Adventures in the West
by YamBits
Summary: Link gets into a little trouble out in the wild. Luckily, Sidon has tracked him down and together they'll face off against the Yiga and anything else that comes their way. Link/Sidon.
1. Chapter 1

__I am too damn cold for this shit,__ Link thought. He stared down from the rock outcrop where he was perched. The sky was a pale gray, threatening rain or sleet if the temperature dropped any further. He could already feel icy flecks of spray misting down on him. He was out in the middle of nowhere in a desolate rocky barren canyon. A place so foreboding that even the birds looked miserable and they were the only animals he'd seen in days. He should have been alone out here. He wasn't.

A lone traveler stared up at him from farther down the outcrop. He was dressed in a thin cloak and held a sputtering lantern, blearily blinking through the icy spray. The man looked as wretched as Link felt. The hero sighed, irritated.

 _ _The Yiga clan could try changing their tactics,__ he thought morosely, glancing at his spear and shield. Both were in relatively good condition, and more than adequate to handle this. There was no point in prolonging it. Link stood, stretching, raising his eyebrows when the man smiled at him.

"I'm a traveler!" the man shouted up. Link huffed, stepping down.

"Oh, are you?" he asked wearily. The last Yiga clan member he'd encountered had tried to make him take one of their cult tracts. He had gone on at length about walking the path of destroying the champion and how it could be extremely spiritually satisfying.

"I- I am!" the man shouted up, "Are you tired? I have just the fruit for you! I sell magic bananas! Guaranteed to make you into a powerful warrior! Also good for male problems! Yes bananas, nature's wonder fruit!" Link snorted and pulled out his bow. Bomb arrows. That would make this quicker.  
The Yiga caught sight of the bow and his grin grew manic.

"What's wrong? You don't find my offer... __a-peel-ing__?" he called. Link jerked his head up, appalled.

"Did you just make a pun at me?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. The Yiga hesitated. His Hylian disguise had melted away in a dramatic puff of smoke, and though he was trying to strike an intimidating pose, the question had clearly caught him off guard and it had thrown his whole routine.

"I... I will kill you, hero, and spread your entrails-"

"Did you make a pun at me?!"

"...and spear your head on a stake so that all of Hyrule will know-"

"There can be only one pun master in Hyrule," Link whispered and stepped forward, about to launch himself at the Yiga, when the rocks around him exploded. Surprised, Link still managed to roll away and jump out into the chasm below, opening his glider. He glanced back and saw three more Yiga running down the cliff side above him, readying their arrows.

 _ _Well shit,__ he thought.

He wheeled around a boulder, putting it between him and the oncoming Yiga, but they were still too far above him for the boulder to act as an effective shield. An arrow whizzed by him in the air. Link shifted direction again and began looking below. His view was blocked by a wall of thick mist, but he recalled that there was a fast moving rocky river below. The water would be freezing and with the sharp rocks... Well, he'd have to be very careful. Just as he was about to close the paraglider and let himself fall a ways, another arrow passed close, this time barely missing his ear. And suddenly he was falling. With a gasp Link looked up to see a hole in his glider.

 _ _Shit shit shit.__

He tried opening and closing the glider in vain. He was close now, the freezing water barely twenty feet below him. He couldn't land in it. It was too cold. And he was falling too fast. He opened the glider once more and part of it caught on a puff of air. Not enough to pull him out of his spiral, but enough to slow his fall. Desperately Link tried to angle himself down onto a bar of rocky sand. He overshot and hit a boulder outcrop hard. Blinding pain shot up into his body as his legs crumpled under him, crushed against cold sharp rock. His packs went flying, his shield, sword and spear rolled away toward the edge of the boulder, plopping into the cold dark water below. Link jerked his body forward and caught his spear before it rolled away, then managed to pull one of his packs back from the edge. The other was gone, sunk into the deep cold murky river. He turned and saw that his shield was safe, as were his quiver and bow. He tried to rise but the pain in his shins brought him back down.

 _ _Please don't be broken,__ he pleaded to himself, please no broken legs. Not out here.

He could hear the Yiga shouting up above, but they were so far up that the mist shielded any view he might have had of them. And they of him. Determined, Link pulled himself up, crawling to retrieve his remaining items and pushed himself into a cranny behind a boulder. At least, he had some cover and time enough to consider his options.

He didn't like the prospect of fighting the Yiga when they were positioned above him. He loved being above enemies and firing down on them and he didn't want the tables turned. He could try and run, hoping that the mist hid him while he made an escape, but the state of his legs meant he'd be slower than usual. He'd have to walk down the river bed until he found a place he could climb out. It didn't make for an appealing plan, but it was probably the best he was going to do. All the while he'd have to hope that the Yiga gave up at some point. They usually gave up if he ran far enough. But then again, these Yiga had changed their tactics. It made him nervous.

 _ _Be careful what you wish for,__ he thought grimly.

Link caught movement from the corner of his eye and jerked around. A blaze of teeth and claws rushed up at him and instantly he had his spear out, poised to strike. The figure halted, eyes wide, and in that instant relief shot through Link's body. His spear lowered and he sat back, catching his breath. The Prince of the Zora stood before him, hands raised in a placating gesture but he dropped them them quickly, a wide grin taking over his face.

"Excuse my enthusiasm! Please!" Sidon said quickly, "I was just so happy to see you!" The smile faded from his face as he examined Link.

"I'm glad to see you too, Sidon," Link said, "what are you-" he broke off at a shout from above. It was closer. They were moving down the cliff side. Instinctively, Sidon moved down into the crevasse with Link, his body tense and his eyes fixed up into the mist.

"Who are they?" Sidon breathed.

"Yiga," Link whispered.

"Who?"

"Assassins. I'll tell you later," Link murmured. "I hate to ask this, but could you swim me out of here?" Sidon paused, glancing down at Link, then turned and stared at the river and the jagged rocky rapids.

"I could try," he said hesitantly, "but I'm not sure you'd survive it." .

"Right," Link sighed. Sidon swung his massive head back to stare above them.

"They're getting very close," he whispered.

"Right," Link said again, drawing himself up. He opened his bag. It was divided down the middle, one side holding the clothes he'd packed for this excursion, the other side holding his foraged foods. With a groan, Link took out several soggy mushrooms and bit into them. His other bag held his prepared meals and his elixirs. He checked his sword and shield and his bow. They all seemed to have survived the fall, better than he had, anyway.

"You're going to fight them?" Sidon asked, awe in his voice.

"Yep," Link said tersely. His mind was already in battle mode. He wouldn't let the Yiga hurt Sidon. He had a defensible position and long range weapons. He ate some more mushrooms. This could work.

"You should get out of here."

"I will not leave you!" the Prince sounded hurt. Link glanced at him.

"Alright," he relented, "but get back and take cover, at least." Sidon frowned at this, hesitating.

"Why?" he asked. Link smirked and looked up into the mist above them.

"Because everything is about to be on fire."

"Oh!" Sidon sighed, his eyes shining, "Your victory will be glorious!" Link smiled and turned back to the approaching enemy.

"Well. We'll see," he said.

"I will-" Sidon didn't get any further. The rocks ahead of them exploded as few bomb arrows reigned down. Sidon crouched down again, drawing Link down with him.

"They find us?" he growled, barring his massive teeth. Another volley of arrows fell, exploding the surrounding rocks, but this time the explosions were centered on the other bank of the river.

"No. They can't see through the mist," Link grinned.

"They have exploding arrows," Sidon said, his voice sounding worried.

"So do I," Link reminded him. Sidon glanced at him.

"They're above us though."

"So?"

"So, you might cause rocks to fall-" Sidon began but was cut off again by another explosion, this one much closer. Link crouched down, his ears ringing. Closing his eyes made him realized just how dizzy he was. He opened his eyes and for the first time looked down at his legs. His pants were stuck to him, soggy and stained dark with blood. He stared a moment before he realized that Sidon was speaking to him.

"Well, I don't see a lot of options," Link said, guessing that Sidon had been finishing his protest.

"I know a safe place," Sidon said, worry evident in his voice. Link paused.

"Out here?" he revised his tone, "how far?" he asked.

"Just over the ridge," Sidon said, relieved. Link only hesitated another moment.

"Alright," he agreed. He rose and walked, though the pain was so intense that he could barely feel his feet making contact with the ground. Still, they did move and they did support his weight.

 _ _Not broken then,__ he told himself. They approached the cliff side and Sidon vaulted up the short rise. Link pulled his body up after his friend. He made it, but he was moving slow. Sidon watched him but didn't say anything. They moved down the bank, finding another rise to scale. Another volley of bombs fell behind them. There were shouts, echoing off the canyon walls. Wild crazed shouts. Sidon stared up, his body tense. Link took a breath, this wasn't working. Sidon knew it too. He looked up and winced at the tall cliff before him.

"Are they trackers?" Sidon asked. Link blinked.

"I don't know," he said, "yes? They do seem to be able to find me." Sidon glanced down. Link followed his gaze and saw that he'd left deep tracks in the soft earth.  
Sidon bent down.

"Permit me an indiscretion, prized friend," he said. "Climb on my back. I can move without leaving a trail."

 _ _And move a lot faster,__ Link thought, though Sidon was polite enough not to mention that.

"Thank you. Permit me an indiscretion, by accepting," Link said, climbing onto the Zora's back and gripping his shoulders. Sidon rose and jumped up onto the cliff, climbing up fast. Link gasped at the speed, locking his grip tighter. He really was getting dizzier. If he wasn't in such bad shape he might feel shamed that he was having to be rescued but at the moment he could only feel grateful. Maybe if it was anyone else, someone who hadn't shared in his perils before, he'd feel more self conscious.

He held on tight, aware that they were climbing, still climbing somehow, when Link at his full strength would have fallen long ago, Sidon was still moving at a terrific speed. Link's mind was hazy but he was aware that they must have covered a fair distance by now. Sidon lept up and they were on a narrow ledge. Link almost slid down, but Sidon reached back, holding him.

"Not quite, hero," he said, "we are close though."

"This looks safe enough," Link said woozily. He heard the Zora Prince snort, but received no answer. Sidon darted down the narrow ledge and rounded a corner. The cliff wall dipped in to form a small cave and ahead there was a column of water, falling down the opposite cliff wall. Link stared.

"We're going up that," Sidon said, "so hold on."

"Too cold," Link warned him. Sidon paused, but only for an instant.

"We won't be in the water long," he said cheerily. Link didn't have the will for any protest. He'd just had to trust Sidon. Without another word the Zora moved forward and slid into the water, true to his word, keeping most of Link's body dry. A moment later they were up in the air. Link closed his eyes. He was going to pass out, he knew it. Sidon's arm came round and caught him.

"Hang on," he said as they fell back down, hitting the water. The air was knocked from Link's lungs. He'd never realized how hard one fell after flying up a waterfall if you didn't have a glider. In another instant, they were up and out of the water and onto dry rock. Link blinked. It was pitch black.

"Are you alright, Link?" Sidon asked again.

"Fine I think," Link replied.

"You can get down then, if you like," Sidon said.

"I," Link squinted, "I can't see."

"Oh! Of course!" Sidon sounded sheepish, "Stay a moment more, we're almost there."

"Almost where?" Link asked.

"It's a guard tower, build into this cliff."

"Your people built a tower on a cliff?"

"No. It's Hylian. At least, it was," Sidon said, moving through the dark cavern. "We found it abandoned and re-purposed it for our uses. Back when we thought we might build a second Domain out here."

"A second Domain in the Ridgelands?" Link gasped.

"It was a desperate plan formed many years ago," came Sidon's voice, "before we had much idea of how cold it gets here in winter. We only considered it because Ruta kept crashing into the dam, trying to escape. The elders were sure the Domain would be destroyed. But Ruta calmed down after a while so the plan was set aside. Here we are," Sidon announced and he ducked down, almost crawling to enter a doorway. A small sliver of light came from the tall open space before them. Link blinked at the light and slid down from Sidon's back. It was, as he'd said, a guard tower. A small sparse rounded space, with a wood stove built into one wall, slabs presumably for sleeping, and a winding staircase up to a platform above where the slit window let in a bit of light. He turned, seeing Sidon close a heavy metal door behind them, bolting it.

"I didn't imagine you meant anything as safe as this," Link said, astounded. Sidon grinned, looking immensely pleased. Link returned the smile. He liked pleasing Sidon.

"We may not need a new home now that Ruta is calmed, but my father wants to establish outposts for our people. This is one possible site."

"That's ambitious," Link murmured, sitting and stretching his aching legs out before him. Sidon shrugged.

"Once the Calamity is banished we will live in a new world. Our people will want to travel. Having outposts will make that much easier." Link smiled faintly. Sidon assumed as a matter of course that Link's fight would be victorious. He pulled off his pack and began searching through his medical supplies.

Gingerly he unlaced his pants and carefully pulled them down his legs. It was hard to tell in the dim light but in places it seemed his skin had been shredded. He sighed and pulled out a roll of bandages and the kit he used to clean wounds.

"So, why are you out here? Pretty far from the Domain," Link said, attempting to keep the conversation going, "Were you visiting this guard tower?"

"Yes, officially, anyway," Sidon chuckled. Link cast a gaze up at him and smirked.

"And unofficially?"

"I was looking for you," Sidon said.

"Me?"

"A Rito bard visited the Domain a few days ago. He reported meeting you and said you'd told him you were planning on entering a canyon in the far west, where the Tamio River flows."

"Ah. Yes. Kass. I meet him every so often. He's journeying too," Link mused, casting a grin up at the Prince."You needed to get out of the Domain, huh? Are you __sharking__ your duties?" Sidon's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"That's very funny!" the Prince laughed, "but no. I don't consider it __sharking__! Ha!"

"Alright, why are you out here?"

"I wanted to see you," Sidon said. Link blinked and looked up at his friend. He was still occasionally caught off guard by the Zora's forthright and earnest affection for him. Sidon looked down at him.

"And what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Looking for shrines," Link said, glumly.

"It's amazing that you come out to a place like this with when the weather has turned so cold," he closed his eyes, "such dedication."

"Dedication and greed," Link chuckled, "There's supposed to be a powerful blade out here somewhere," he paused and cast a glance over at the Prince, "So, what have you been up to since I was last in the Domain?"

"Not much," Sidon frowned then brightened, "Oh, but we've been able to organize patrols to clear the roads."

"I'm glad. I never liked that there were beasts so close to your home," Link said. Getting no reply he glanced up to see Sidon watching him thoughtfully. "What?"

"You were truly worried?" Sidon asked, watching Link extract bandages and unroll a set of shiny metal needles and scalpels.

"Of course," Link answered. Sidon grinned, baring his teeth.

"You don't have to worry! We Zora can take care of those beasts. Everything is getting better. Ever since you came to us. Our world has been so much brighter!" Link looked up at that, a smile ready. Sidon smiled back. Link dropped his gaze, returning his attention to his legs. He'd staunched most of the worst of the bleeding but there were two deep gashed along his right calf. Those would need stitches to heal properly. He hesitated.

"I'm going to have to sew up these wounds, but to do that I'm going to have to chew a leaf that will dull the pain."

"A leaf," Sidon mused, "I see."

"I don't like to use it out in the wild because it slows me down, makes me light headed," he took a breath, "so don't be alarmed if I can't seem to think straight." Sidon nodded solemnly.

"Very well. Do what you need to."

"And, if something happens in the next hour or two, like the Yiga find us and we have to fight, well, I won't be much use in a fight." As he said it Link realized absurdly that he wouldn't be much use in a fight in his present condition anyway.

"I don't see us being attacked here," Sidon said carefully, "but if we are, know that you can depend on me."

"Thank you." Link went back to his pack, withdrawing the small bundle of dried leaves. Impa had given him the bundle along with several warning about the effects. He'd only used it once before to sew an injury closed. He hadn't felt safe using it until he could get to Hateno and barricade himself in his own home. Even then he'd had second thoughts, wondering what would happen if the village was attacked while he was incapacitated. But now, out in a far wilder part of the world he felt more at ease using the leaf, allowing himself to be vulnerable. He trusted in Sidon much more than he trusted in the village's defenses. He put a bit of the leaf in his mouth and began chewing.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to go and look and see if I can see any of those Yiga," Sidon said, "The tower gives a wonderful view of the whole canyon." Link watched the Prince rise and go to the winding stair, almost too small for him.

"Take my slate," Link said, drawing out the little slate. He glanced at it, checking for cracks, but miraculously, just as it had survived everything else he'd been through, the slate was unscratched.

"Your slate?"

"Here," Link held it out as Sidon returned to his side to take it. Link pointed,"This here, you can use it to see farther than your eyes can. And here," he paused, "touch this to take a picture."

"You want a picture of the Yiga?" Sidon asked. Link nodded.

"These Yiga were different from the others. The slate can sometimes tell me about things that I take pictures of."

"I see," Sidon held the device carefully in his large hands. He met Link's eyes, "I will be careful with it. I could not bear to damage something like this."

"You won't damage it," Link chuckled.

"Yes. I've sworn not to," Sidon said, turning away and climbed the stair. Link smiled and returned to his work.

"Do you see anything thing?" he asked.

"Yes," Sidon said, his voice low.

"Yiga?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Sidon said, his voice troubled, "they're... people... Your people."

"Yes. Yiga are people," Link said in a low voice.

"People attacked you?" Sidon asked, his voice stricken.

"The Yiga are Shiekah who swore themselves to Calamity Ganon."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Link mused, "I guess they thought he was the better bet." There was silence. When the silence stretched too long he added, "they've sworn to kill me. I usually run into them out in the wild. In the lonely places. They pretend to be travelers and then attack me. The first time it happened I was surprised."

"If I met a Zora in the wild and they attacked me, I'd be more than surprised," Sidon said, his voice a low growl.

"I guess I was more than surprised," Link admitted, "the people of Kakariko warned me about them, but even so..." he trailed off, not knowing how to describe what he'd felt. Sidon was silent. "Are they down where we were?" Link asked.

"They are. Exactly where we were," he said. Link shivered. He wasn't one to be afraid of the Yiga, but these Yiga were spooking him, more and more.

"How many?"

"I've counted eight," Sidon said, and Link heard the creak of the steps as the Zora began to make his way down.

"Eight," Link breathed. He'd never encountered so many outside of their hideout. What were they all doing out here in the middle nowhere all together? Had they been tracking him? Or had he surprised a group of them? He frowned, feeling the first tinglings of the drug come over him.

"Link?" Sidon said and Link jumped, realizing the Prince had appeared next to him.

"Yes?"

"Anyone who bets against you is worse than a fool," he said in a hard voice. Link blinked up at him, rooted to the spot.

"Thank you," he said, cautiously. The Prince relaxed.

"I got a picture," he said and bent, handing Link the slate. It had been too distant for the slate to identify the Yiga, but Link could make out their forms. "Is it a good picture?" Sidon asked.

"It's a fine picture," Link told him, smiling, "thank you." He set the slate aside. "I guess a fire is out of the question," he sighed. The smoke would give away their position, even as well fortified as it was. He didn't want those Yiga knowing where they were. "Do you think a lantern would be alright? I need to be able to see my legs."

"A lantern should be fine. We've tested it. You can't see the light from below," Sidon said and rose, taking one of the lanterns from a shelf as he returned to his spot beside Link. He lit it with a flint shard and set it beside them. Even this little bit of light made Link feel better. Safer.

"Thank you," Link said as he carefully drew out one of his two precious metal needles. Contentiously, he dipped it in the small vial of alcohol that he kept in his medical roll and took out his gut twine, threading the needle. He drew his leg up to examine it.

Sidon moved the lantern closer to help Link see what he was doing. The leaf was well into his system. He could feel the pain melting into a dull throb and his thoughts slowed. The upside was that the drug didn't seem to effect his coordination. Bending, he began to work. Sidon had fallen silent, engrossed it seemed in watching Link suture the wound.

"You ever had to do this?" Link asked woozily.

"No," Sidon replied, "The times I've been hurt like that the Zora healers tended to me. And once when I was young, Mipha healed me." Link felt a pang of anxiety, the same pang he felt whenever people talked about friends he'd forgotten. "I'm sorry," Sidon murmured, reading his reaction.

"Don't be sorry," Link said quietly, "you should be able to talk about your sister around me."

"But you don't like it."

"No, I," Link sighed, not able to call up the words he needed.

"I'm sorry, I'm distracting you," Sidon said, "please don't mind me." Link closed his eyes, pausing his work.

"I don't like not being able to remember," he said, "that's all." Sidon regarded him, apparently judging his words before reaching out and setting his large hand on Link's back. Link relaxed. He liked that Sidon didn't try and offer him platitudes, the way that Impa or the King had. Even some of the other Zora that remembered him would tell him that it was alright that he'd forgotten them or ignore his missing memories. They carried on treating him like the Link they'd known a hundred years ago.

With a sigh, Link returned to his work, moving slowly and methodically from one end of the wound to the other. They sat together in silence as Link worked. He finished the first wound and tied his stitch off. As he prodded the second wound, blood spurted up suddenly from a broken clot and pooled. It was a lot of blood.

"Shit," he murmured under his breath. Sidon sat up, alert. Link tried to think through the problem but setting one thought in front of the other without getting lost was hard.

"Do you have anymore bandages?" Sidon asked, seeing Link struggle.

"No," Link managed. He had something else though, didn't he? Something that would help...

"I know a river grass that will fix this," Sidon said quickly, rising as he did, "There should be some out in that stream we came up. I'll be right back."

"Don't leave," Link said tightly as he held his leg to staunch the blood. Sidon froze.

"Link?" he asked and Link had never heard the Zora sound so unsure.

"Please don't leave."

"I won't go far. Just outside the door and down to the stream," Sidon said soothingly. Link closed his eyes against the strange fear coming over him.

"Please," he said again. Sidon only hesitated a moment more before returning to Link's side.

"I won't leave," he said. Link let out a breath he'd been holding. Sidon watched him, then bent and took Link's pack, rummaging through it.

"Excuse me," he murmured. Link watched, silent, trying to order his thoughts and failing.

"Ah," Sidon said and pulled out a piece of bark. Yes, there was something about that bark. Sidon drew out one of Link's dull knives and began scraping at the underside of the bark, fluffing the fibers until he had a small bundle of fluff. He passed it to Link.

"Staunch the wound," Sidon told him gently. Link took it and pressed it to his leg. The bleeding would stop in a few minutes. Then he could continue his stitching. He sat still and breathed. Slowly he became aware of Sidon watching him and he turned to meet the Prince's eyes. Sidon dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Link murmured. Sidon shook his head.

"You told me that the leaf would affect you," he said.

"It makes me so that I can't defend myself," Link sighed, "Being able to defend myself is all that's kept me alive."

"It's completely understandable."

"When I'm able to think again I'm going to be very embarrassed," Link chuckled dryly. Sidon looked stricken.

"Please don't be. Trust me enough to know that I won't think badly of you," he said. Link regarded him.

"I do trust you," he murmured, "I trust you enough to let myself be like this in front of you." Sidon blinked, his cheeks tinging a little bluer. He made a soft sound then drew closer, putting his arm around Link's shoulders. Link looked up at him.

"Thank you," Sidon said. Link smiled and leaned into the embrace. He was tired, Link realized, and he wanted to sleep. But his wound needed his attention before the leaf wore off. Link drew back and cautiously pulled the bark away from his wound. Only a small trickle of blood oozed up, the rest having clotted. With determination, Link set back to his task of stitching up the rest of the wound.

"Can I look at your slate again?" Sidon asked quietly. Link glance up.

"Sure," he said and bent back to his task. Sidon reached forward and retrieved the slate, settling back beside Link. "It's got a map, and a compendium," Link murmured.

"I want to see the pictures," Sidon said. Link smiled wanly.

"Touch the left arrow," he said, "It should take you to the pictures."

"Oh, is this your map? It shows so much," Sidon marveled, "what do all the red X's mean?"

"Uh," Link paused, "treasure."

"Incredible! Oh yes, here we are, I found the pictures," he said, delighted, "you have so many!"

"I've been taking more lately."

"You have pictures of dragons! I've only heard tales," Sidon gasped. Link chuckled, finishing his stitching.

"I like watching the dragons. That's Farosh."

"He's beautiful," Sidon breathed, "I would dearly love to see him one day."

"You could. He's not dangerous. Unless you get too close," Link said, tying off his last stitch and stowing his medical kit. He leaned back, moving closer so he could see the screen as well.

"Were you near a lightening strike?" Sidon asked. Link leaned against Sidon's shoulder and glanced at the screen.

"What?"

"It's just, there are a lot of pictures of fire," Sidon squinted at the screen, "and... are you posing in front of the fire?"

"Doesn't it look cool?"

"It looks amazing!" Sidon grinned, "But why?" He paused his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Did you set it? On purpose?"

"Setting everything on fire is a legitimate battle strategy," Link murmured.

"I see," Sidon said thoughtfully. The next image showed Link sitting on a bear, grinning and waving as the bear reared up, trying to throw him.

"Fearless champion. That you would test yourself against such a beast," Sidon breathed.

"I __bearly__ made it out," Link said in a flat voice. Sidon blinked, glancing at him. He bit his bottom lip, trying and failing to stop a grin. Link cackled. The Prince scrolled forward and paused on an image of Link standing in a fog bank, red lights glowing in the fog around him. Sidon's grin faded. The fog only partially hid the massive mechanical creatures, clambering over the jagged cliffs, their single eyes seeking him out. Sidon shivered.

"Guardians?" he asked. Link nodded. He went to the next picture and Link winced. He'd taken a picture of himself up a tall tree, while at the base of the tree stood a silver lynel. It eyed him angrily, raising it's massive sword.

"Link," Sidon hissed in dismay.

"I got away," Link chuckled. The next image showed Link standing in a circle of bokoblins. He watched as lightening hit each of the enemies around him. Sparks flying around the hero.

"What was that?" Sidon asked. Link grinned, tiredly.

"While they were down, I dropped a few pieces of iron ore in their pockets. I felt the charge in the atmosphere. Knew a lightening storm was approaching. It's one of my favorite tricks, getting my enemies to hold metal in a lightening storm," he chuckled.

"You called lightening down on them?"

"It's just the way that nature works."

"It's still amazing and brilliant! The things you do!" Sidon gushed.

"I'm glad you approve. I've been told I only win by using dirty tricks," Link sighed. Sidon gave him a sidelong look.

"Some Rito say that?"

"Maybe."

"Don't pay them any mind. They'll learn, just being strong won't always be enough. They'll have to learn to be like you- strong and clever and brave." Link chuckled, liking the praise. Sidon moved to the next image. It showed two peaks rising in the distance and before them, Korok forest. Sidon moved to the next image, which showed the same view except that Link had retreated up a rise and moved west. In the next image he'd moved a little farther to the west.

"What's this?" Sidon asked. Link sighed.

"That place seemed familiar," he said quietly, "sometimes if I can stand where I stood a hundred years ago, I can remember a little. Not much. Just fragments."

"You really want to remember?"

"Of course," Link said, then paused, looking up at Sidon.

"Of course you do," Sidon sighed, "you're brave and wonderful. Even though you know terrible things lay waiting for you in those memories, you wouldn't try and avoid them."

"It's not just bad things waiting for me in those memories," Link laughed, "It's people and places that I loved. It's the person that I used to be. I don't want to forget those things."

"No of course not," Sidon murmured.

"I'm taking pictures of the people and places I don't want to forget," he said ruefully, "you wouldn't know it from the pictures you saw. Those mostly just show me being a jackass." Sidon laughed briefly before his smiled faded.

"You think you'll lose your memory again?" he asked softly. Link shook his head.

"There's no telling. It could happen, couldn't it?" he said, "I'm scared of it. It was terrifying starting at nothing, without anyone in my life except the ghost of an old man." He took a breath, feeling his throat tighten, "I could forget you... I don't want to forget you." Link stopped himself from babbling. He'd thought his head was clearing but seemingly that wasn't the case. "Don't pay me any mind. It's the leaf talking. I'm rambling," Link sighed, embarrassed. Sidon bent and nuzzled him. Link smiled at the gesture and lifted his chin to press back briefly.

"What was that for?" he asked mildly. Sidon looked slightly embarrassed.

"Seeing you like this, it's making me feel," he pausing reaching for the right words.

"Pity?" Link asked.

"No," Sidon snorted, "Protective maybe. And that I wish I could make things easier for you," he laughed, "I know. You don't need me."

"I do right now."

"Well, if I hadn't been here, you would have found a way out of that canyon. You would have taken care of yourself. You always do."

"I'm thankful that I didn't have to," Link said quietly, "It's nice." Sidon stilled, then bent, meeting Link's eyes for a moment before nuzzling him again, this time more firmly, lingering, and rubbing his cheek against Link's forehead. Link closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness. It wasn't everyone who could claim such affection from the Zora Prince.

"Sweet Hylian," Sidon murmured.

"Kind, brave Zora," Link said, looking up into the Prince's face. Sidon looked mildly flustered.

"You're flattering me."

"You flatter me all the time."

"I mean everything that I say about you," Sidon said.

"I know," Link smiled and put his arms around Sidon's arm, leaning against him. Sidon didn't seem to mind. He'd never been bashful about taking Link's hand or embracing him and it felt right to return that affection.

"How are your wounds? Do they pain you?" Sidon asked.

"Not right now."

"Do you think you'll be able to walk tomorrow?"

"I suppose that depends on what happens tonight," Link murmured, chuckling. He really was off his head. Sidon's gills flared, his expression clearly distressed. Link sobered at that.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," he said, looking up at the Zora, "my legs aren't broken. The cuts from the rocks are cleaned and stitched." Sidon watched him, skeptically.

"It caused you pain to walk," he said. Link sighed. "That wasn't only because of the cuts."

"I may have cracked a bone in my leg," Link closed his eyes. His right leg throbbed and would have been driving him to distraction if not for the leaf. Sidon hummed.

"You must come back to the Domain with me," he said.

"It's a long way," Link murmured.

"If you ride on my back, I can get us there in a few days or so. Barring any misadventures."

"Really?" Link asked, ignoring the voice in the back of his head sternly telling him that he always had misadventures.

"Truly. It's all by river. And I'm fast," Sidon said. Link chuckled.

"I know you are," he said.

"So... you'll come back to the Domain with me?"

"Yes," Link said. Sidon blinked, looking surprised. "What?"

"I thought you would offer a bit more protest. You always seem in such a hurry to continue your journey."

"I'm hurt. My paraglider is torn. And half my gear is gone. If I'm to continue my journey I need to visit a safe haven."

"Oh," Sidon looked relieved. Outside, Link heard a light rain begin, deepening quickly into a pounding rain. He sighed. It was nice to be in a dry safe place. If only it weren't so cold. If only they could build a fire.

"I don't know how you do it," Sidon murmured in the near darkness, "such a wild creature. Always out in all weather." Link almost laughed. A wild creature? This from the intimidating Zora Prince.

"I thought rain didn't bother you," he said.

"It doesn't bother me, but I know it bothers Hylians."

"I have gear. And I can usually find a place out of the rain if I need too." Sidon hummed thoughtfully. Link glanced at him. "Don't be so worried about me. I'm used to all this."

"Well I'm not," Sidon said in a small voice, "And I can't help but worry. If I'm honest." The Prince looked pained, "It's not that I don't trust in your abilities. But I know you are facing danger and darkness on a scale that the rest of us can't imagine. I adore you and it pains me- the idea of you not coming back." Link winced. "I just want you to know," Sidon paused, frowning and staring ahead, "you don't have to be so wild. Not all the time. Not if you don't want to."

"I'm not wild," Link said quietly. Sidon glanced at him and Link could see the concern in his friend's face. The pictures flashed before his eyes; the massive fires, the guardians, the deadly horrific beasts...

"You don't need to spend every night out in the wild. Or among strangers." He bowed his head, "you're always welcome in the Domain."

"I know," Link said, his voice sinking down, "You've always made me feel welcome."

"Any hour. Any condition. I'll always want to help you."

"Sidon," Link grinned, bashfully.

"I'm serious. I-" Sidon broke off abruptly. Link looked up at him, puzzled. The Prince wasn't looking at him, his head was up and he was sniffing the air. Link watched him, woozily wondering how well Zora could smell, then remembered that Sidon could scent an injured fish in a river from a half mile away. He stilled, fear creeping up his spine again.  
The door jolted hard against it's hinges. Link jerked in surprise, falling back against the wall. Sidon was on his feet, towering above Link, his body tense and his teeth bared. The door jolted again. Someone was ramming it. Or throwing themselves against it.

It couldn't be the Yiga. They couldn't have come up the waterfall. It had to be an animal, Link told himself. But then an eerie cackling reached his ears and something metallic hit the door. From beyond the door one of them spoke a word and Link's lantern went out. He gasped in surprise but his gasp died as a red light filled the tower from the small window slit. The blood moon broke through the rain clouds and shone in. Link felt the hairs on his arms stand on end.

Was this some dream from the leaf? Impa hadn't said it could make you see visions. And everything was so clear. And it was so cold.

"Fear not," Sidon murmured in a low voice, "If they have magic enough to break this door they will meet me." His voice dropped lower into a snarl, "And they will not survive the meeting."

"They don't need to break the door," Link blinked, trying to focus, "They can..." All at once a mass of red burst into the room and a tall masked Yiga appeared between them. It clutched a razor sharp scythe and turned, focusing on Link. Link gasped and reached for a weapon, his hand closing over the hilt of a short bladed sword.

"Ha!" the Yiga cackled in triumphant, and lunged at Link, raising his blade. "Death to the Hero!" He didn't get any farther. Sidon brought down a massive clawed hand, ranking it down the Yiga's back. His teeth flashed and he sprang on the prostrate Yiga, forcing him down. Claws and teeth ripped, shredding the creature on the floor. It gave one last gurgle as Sidon gored it.

Another burst of red and a second Yiga appeared in the small room. He wasted no time, turning immediately to Link bringing down his blade. Link's reflexes, impaired as they were, still jolted to life and he jerked to the right, feeling the blade sink into his shoulder, when the Yiga had been aiming for his heart. Link snarled and pulled his own blade up, sinking it into the Yiga's side. He screeched in pain and fell away. Sidon roared, but the Yiga was already dead, it's body blackening into dust and shattering on the floor. The same dust coated the Zora from the first Yiga.

Sidon went to Link and stood over him, his eyes and senses on edge. Link wheezed, weak and in pain from his fresh wound but he stayed silent. There could be more. There must be more. Sidon had seen eight of them. A minute passed and there was no sound. Or at least no sound that was audible to Link. Sidon was still tense, his body freezing whenever he picked up something. Link shuddered, unable to keep himself quiet any longer.

"Sidon," he cried. The Zora Prince lowered himself, turning his back on the door, facing Link. His gills were flared and his eyes were dark.

"Ah," Sidon groaned in dismay, his eyes lighting on the blade still protruding from Link's shoulder. "Oh, Link."

"Clothes in my bag," Link gasped. Sidon moved to comply, opening the pack and drawing out several articles of clothing. Link pointed to the plain cotton shirt, the one he'd found in the Shrine of the Resurrection. Sidon gave it to him. He loved this shirt but now he held it, trying to rip it into shreds. His whole right arm refused to move without excruciating pain. Sidon took it back from him and made short work of the shirt.

"Medical kit," Link ground out. Sidon found the little kit and held it up.

"The alcohol," Link gasped. Sidon nodded suddenly.

"Right," he said. Without any more instructions Sidon knelt close and took hold of the knife.

"Just do it," Link gritted his teeth. Sidon pulled it out with one swift motion and in the next instant he was pressing the alcohol soaked cotton into the wound. Link cried out, seeing stars but kept his cry from becoming a scream by sheer willpower. He couldn't scream. There could be more of them out there. Sidon cooed wordlessly to him. It was a somewhat alien sound to Link's ears, but oddly comforting. He felt Sidon tie the bundle to his arm and draw away.

Sidon was in his pack again. Link only barely registered it. His vision crawled with darkness around the edges. He'd been through too much tonight.

"Link?" Link opened his eyes, seeing Sidon hold out the little bundle of leaves. "Do you need this?" the Prince asked. Link closed his eyes again.

"No," he gasped.

"But the pain-"

"No. It's not safe to have it again."

"Oh." Sidon replaced the bundle in his pack. The Prince stood, prowling around the small space. Link watched him through half open eyes.

"Sidon?" he murmured.

"How did they find us?" Sidon growled. "How did they get up here?" He took a breath, his gills flaring. "It doesn't make any sense. I didn't leave a trail. Not one that a Hylian could follow. And how did they get up the waterfall?"

"They're magic," Link breathed. Sidon snorted, impatient, stalking.

"I have to get you out of here. I have to get you back to the Domain... or... or somewhere!" Sidon said through gritted teeth. Link groaned. Traveling at night was risky, even if Yiga weren't trailing you. Sidon might be fast but Yiga were smart enough to set traps. Smart enough to...  
Link gasped, going ridged.

"Link?" Sidon asked, alarm in his voice.

"My paraglider," Link sat up, looking for it. Sidon knelt again, reaching behind Link's discarded shield and pulled out the glider. Sidon huffed in dismay at the hole but Link reached for it, drawing the thing close. He needed more light than what the moon could provide.

"The lantern," he croaked. Without questioning him, Sidon found matches and lit the lantern. Link's hands moved over the glider, feeling the material.

"Ah," he gasped, spotting a barb, embedded in the fabric near the hole. Carefully he pulled it out. It must have happened when they shot at him.

"What is that?" Sidon asked.

"Yiga charm," Link hissed, holding it away from him. The barb had a small bundle of cloth attached to it and something hard inside. Link eyed it with disgust, and spat, "burn it." Sidon took it from him and put the little bundle into the lantern. It sparked and a red cloud of smoke rose as the bundle blackened and disintegrated. The smoke rose and dissipated, leaving a smell of death and rot behind. Sidon's lips curled into a grimace, his teeth shining in the lantern light.

"Is that how they found us?" he growled.

"I'd say so," Link sighed, "I've seen this before. A few weeks ago, I kept getting attacked by the Yiga, day after day, until I found one of these things attached to my cloak. Once I'd burned it, the attacks stopped." Link bowed his head, and added, "there could be more." Together they carefully examined the glider and Link's clothing and pack and everything else he'd been carrying. They didn't find any other charms. The rain grew heavier and Link could hear thunder in the distance.

"I'm sorry," Sidon murmured, "I thought this was a safe place. It wasn't. And you could have been..." He trailed off, shuddering and moved closer to Link.

"It' alright," Link sighed, leaning against Sidon.

"You said they were people," Sidon said, curling around Link. "But they fell away into dust. Like all of the calamity spawn."

"Yes."

"I hated to attack a person like that, but when it went for you," Sidon said mournfully. Link put a hand on Sidon's arm.

"Thank you," Link sighed.

"Do you think it's safe to stay here?" Sidon asked softly.

"Safer in here than out there," Link murmured quietly to him. He pulled his clothes bag over and drew out some of his warmer clothes, wrapping himself in them.

"Are you sure? I will carry you back to the Domain. I can do it," Sidon said through barred teeth. Link patted his arm weakly. When they made that trip he wanted to be able to help Sidon fight. He wouldn't be able to do that right now.

"No. I feel safe here," he said. Sidon looked perturbed. Despite his words, Link felt discomforted as well. Not enough to make him want to risk traveling, but something on the edge of his thoughts bothered him.

He frowned in silence. It was probably that he felt so unsettled from the Yiga and that he had Sidon to think of, when it was usually only his own life he needed to worry about. That had to be it.  
Sidon sighed. He doused the lantern and the chamber filled with darkness.

"Sleep. I'll keep watch," he murmured. Confusion registered for a moment in Link's tired mind. Keep watch in the dark? But of course, Sidon could see in the dark.  
"Wake me in a few hours for a shift?" Link murmured. There was a moment of hesitation, then Sidon grunted in an affirmative. Link relaxed and curled up beneath his warmest doublet.

...

Light trickled into the little guard tower and Link opened his eyes. It was dawn. He frowned and shifted, but found he couldn't move much. Sidon was wrapped around him. At his movement, the Zora Prince loosened his grip and looked down at Link.

"You didn't wake me," Link complained. Sidon looked unconcerned.

"You needed rest," he said. Link grumbled wordlessly and tried stretching his aching limbs. He winced not only from the pain but from the cold. Without Sidon wrapped tightly around him the chill in the air bit into him. He began to pull on some of his heavier layers but the pain in his arm stopped him.

"You needed rest too," Link groused, "If we're going to travel today." Sidon pushed air out through his gills.

"I don't think that's happening," he said quietly. Link was instantly alert. "We're alright," Sidon said quickly, "it's just that you may have noticed, the temperature dropped. All that rain from last night froze and early this morning it started snowing.

"Snowing?" Link gasped. "It's only August." Sidon snorted.

"I hate to tell you, but winter comes earlier now. Ever since the Calamity."

"That's..." Link frowned unable to continue his thoughts. His stomach growled.

"Hungry? Me too," Sidon chuckled, "I think it might be safe to venture out, at least as far as the pool. I'll catch us some breakfast," he paused, "if you've no objections?"

"No objections," Link said quietly. Sidon carefully drew away, and went to the door. He unbolted it and cautiously exited, closing it behind him. Link sat back and examined himself. The rest had done him good. Despite the deep aches, he could feel a certain strength in his legs that he hadn't had the night before. His arm was another matter. It hurt to raise it higher than chest level and moving it all was a chore.

From out in the corridor Link heard a crack. He tried to spring up but his legs shook so badly he had to ease himself back down. The door opened again and Sidon put his face in the opening.

"They built a ladder!" he growled.

"A ladder?"

"A ladder. I broke it though," Sidon grinned. He turned away and began dragging pieces of splintered wood into the guard house. It had to have been a tall ladder. There was a lot of wood.

"Fire wood," Link breathed. Sidon nodded, dragging in the last of it.

"I'll be back," he said and left once more. Link stared at the wood pieces and selected a thin long piece. He pulled out twine that he kept in his forage bag and made a crude splint. If his leg was fractured he didn't want to stress it more than he needed to. The fact that he felt strong and that the pain had faded gave him some hope that he'd only sprained something. Splint made, Link turned to start a small cook fire.

When Sidon returned, he brought several large Hylian bass and two dark brown fish that Link had never seen. He lay them down by the fire pit and went to bolt the door behind him. Link noticed the Zora was shivering.

"Cold?" Link asked frowning. Sidon nodded coming back to the fire pit. "I would have thought Zora do okay in the cold. You swim in cold water."

"We do alright in cold, to a point. When it gets cold enough to make ice then no. Zora aren't built for that." Link paused as he was about to spear a fish on a stick he'd sharpened.

"Wait," Link frowned, "So you came out to the Ridgeland knowing that it gets cold and snows in August and you can't handle snow and ice?" Sidon looked sheepish. "Sidon!"

"I thought there were a few more weeks before the snows set in," Sidon demurred.

"You were taking a chance then," Link grumbled, "Really, just seeing me isn't worth all that."

"You take much worse risks for even less," Sidon snorted. Link refused to rise to the bait.

"Sidon," he groaned, "why are you really out here?"

"I wanted to see you!" Sidon said emphatically, "and see if, well," he swallowed, glancing away, "well never mind. It's not important now. I just had something to ask you."

"We've all the time in the world."

"Well."

"Sidon come on, now I'm curious," Link grumbled, leaning against him.

"Alright," Sidon sighed, "I wanted to ask you to come back with me to the Domain. We're having a feast for one of our larger holidays and I wanted you to come. Or at least to be invited. I know you have important business to attend to but I thought if you were able, and would be in the area for a while, then it might be nice." Link paused. He'd never heard the Prince sound so nervous. "But with you so badly hurt, we must get you to the nearest village. The Domain is too far."

"I'm okay. I just need to rest a day or two and rebuild my strength," he said and glanced at Sidon, "listen, this feast is important? I'm fine. If you need to go then please don't miss the feast on my account."

"No," Sidon frowned giving him an appalled look, "I'll not leave you. I've been to many feasts. I only have one most treasured friend. Besides," Sidon frowned, "the wound in your shoulder is deep. It's beyond your skill to treat it, is it not?" Link winced.

"Without my elixirs, yeah, probably."

"Then we will rest here until you are strong enough to travel and I will take you to the closest haven."

"Thank you, Sidon," Link said. The Prince nodded, sinking into silence once more. Link stirred the fire. "I would have come," he said. Sidon turned to regard him.

"To the feast? Truly?"

"Sure," Link smiled, "I like eating. And I like being in the Domain." Sidon relaxed. Link glanced down at the minuscule cook fire. They were only able to cook two fish at a time with such a puny fire. The first two were done and Link handed one to Sidon. The Prince took it and snapped it up whole in two bites. Link nibbled at his fish as he skewered two more and put them over the fire.

"We're both getting too cold," Link frowned, "I think we've got to build a real fire."

"Agreed," Sidon said, his voice cheerless. "Perhaps the Yiga have moved on, since we haven't heard anything more from them?"  
"Maybe," Link said, his voice troubled.

"You really think they're still after us?" Sidon asked. Link shrugged. The Yiga were determined.

"It's strange that only two attacked us."

"Maybe they didn't tell their companions about the charm. Maybe they wanted the glory for themselves."

"Maybe."

"Not convinced?"

"The Yiga do work in small groups, but I've never seen anything that makes me think they wouldn't cooperate with one another."

"Then maybe it's the weather," Sidon sighed.

"Could be," Link groused, "I'll think I'll go set up a few traps in the corridor." Sidon squinted at him.

"You can do that without hurting yourself?" he asked. Link shrugged. Eating had made him feel much better. "Alright, but I want to come with you. You could be attacked out there."

"I'm fine," Link said absently, rising to go to the door. His legs didn't shake under him this time. He lit the lantern and took it with him.

"Yes, but you only have use of one arm," Sidon said, hurriedly joining him. Link snorted. He'd killed lots of things only using one arm. "And these traps... what if a Zora comes up the falls? This is a place known to my people." Link did pause at that.

"Non-lethal traps?"

"How about traps that don't injure the victim at all? And we disarm them when we leave?" Sidon asked in a low growl. Link chuckled and nodded. He was sure he could devise something.

He walked out into the corridor, his mind working to devise a trap with what he might be able to find. He enjoyed making traps and his silent delight must have been apparent to his larger companion, who grinned at Link's joy. Link stepped around the corner and his smile froze. The corridor was empty but his keen senses told him something was near. Sidon stopped behind him, and Link could feel the question coming from him, but Sidon was canny enough not to speak. Link moved back, silent as he went. Sidon did the same, though he wasn't quite as silent. Link's ears had identified the source of his alarm. Breathing. Breathing coming from the chamber with the waterfall.

They moved back into the guard post and Sidon gently closed the door, bolting it. Link's mind was racing. Something on the edge of his thoughts, the discomfort from lat night lit through him with a vengeance.

"Link?" Sidon whispered, "Yiga?"

"No," Link breathed. The lungs making the breath he'd heard were large. Too large. He closed his eyes. The discomfort stabbed at him again. Something he was forgetting. Something that he'd known...  
And then it hit him. He stood still, staring ahead.

"Link?" Sidon said again, worried.

"The blood moon," Link hissed. "Damn."

"Then it's some monster out there? Something you defeated?" Sidon guessed. Link winced. It had been two days ago, when he'd first entered the canyon. He'd come up the cliff side, wanting to explore from the high ground. But when he climbed up onto the plateau he'd found that he wasn't alone.

"Lynel," Link hissed. Sidon gasped.

"What's it doing here? They stay in their territory," he whispered.

"This is his territory," Link groaned.

"This cavern?"

"No," Link sighed, "usually he's further up. But he scented me."

"And he remembers you?"

"Oh yes," Link closed his eyes. When the lynels he'd slain came back, they seemed to remember him, unlike the other calamity spawn. And they seemed to have a special grudge when he met them again. They even traveled to stalk him sometimes. It was chilling normally, but now...

"Shit. Shit. Shit," Link hissed. "This is why we haven't heard any more from the Yiga. No Yiga would dare enter this cavern with a lynel in here."  
"But it must have just gotten here. I was out there at the pool just a while ago."

"You weren't it's prey," Link said grimly. Sidon's face went slack. They were silent a moment.

"If this thing has made you its prey," Sidon said between clenched teeth, "Then I will make it my prey." Link smiled.

"No my friend. This fight isn't for you," he said.

"I assure you-"

"My plan for taking this lynel down involves a lot of electricity. I don't want you anywhere near." Sidon paused.

"Electricity?"

"It's in a cavern with a large pool of water," Link said slowly, "yes. Electricity."

"But can you fight this beast with your injuries?" Sidon worried. Link snorted.

"I've fought plenty of battles with worse injuries," he said. Sidon only cringed more. "Look, I'm planning on going in and hitting this lynel hard before it even knows what's coming. It's not going to survive long enough for a counter attack."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sidon's smile spread slowly over his face until he was beaming. Link glanced up and returned the smile.

"What?" he asked. Sidon blinked.

"I await your victory then!" the Zora Prince said happily. Link laughed, reaching for his spear and shield.

...

Link slipped the door open and closed it silently behind him. Sidon waited, barely daring to breathe. He knew of course that Link confronted beasts like this lynel everyday. Worse monsters too. Yet, a creeping worry that Link's injuries would cause him trouble kept him alert and ready.

Sidon made himself stand still and stop fidgeting with the straps secured around him. He had both his bags and Link's tied to his back in case they needed to make a hasty exit. He didn't like to think about what a hasty exit might mean for them, but he wasn't going to be caught unprepared. Silently, Sidon went to the door and opened it, peering down the corridor, straining his ears for any sound.

The lynel's roar made him flinch. Link shouted and the sound of his spear smacking against the lynel's steel shield rang through the cavern. Sidon bared his teeth, the sounds of battle making his blood pulse. His body recalled the near misses he'd had with the lynel close to home. The sound of the raging beast, the whiz of electric arrows wheeling through the air toward him.

There was a bright flash from the end of the corridor and the cavern was rocked as the boom of an explosion shook the mountainside. The breath in Sidon's lungs froze and he waited to hear Link's triumphant shout.

It didn't come.

Instead the lynel quieted and Sidon could hear the beast moving. Not moving gracefully, but moving. He couldn't hear anything from Link. Sidon took a breath, stepping into the corridor, caught in indecision for a moment, when the smell of blood hit him. Link's blood. He was running before he fully knew what he was doing, propelled forward by the blood scent that washed over his senses and soaked his brain with the urgent need to fight. Electric arrows or not, he'd face this beast and tear it apart if it meant saving Link's life.

Sidon entered the open cavern at a run. He briefly took in that the lynel was up, holding a thick cleaving sword above its head as it stared down at Link's crumpled form. Sidon roared in fury and the lynel sprang back in surprise. It moved quickly for something so large, but Sidon's rage propelled him almost as fast.

In one fluid motion he lowered his body and scooped Link up from the cavern floor and threw himself into the air, off the cliff side, falling down to the Tamio River below. He could hear the lynel roaring behind him, recovered from the shock of seeing a battle furious Zora rush at him. As frightening as Sidon knew he might look in battle, with his eyes pitch black and his gills frilled and all parts of his body working to make him larger and stronger than his opponent, a lynel was not something he wanted to test himself against.

He stared down at the winding snake of the river and his stomach dropped in alarm. He was used to diving, even from great heights, but this was too much even for him. He'd always admired Link's ability to glide gracefully down from heights. He wished he had that ability now.

Instead they both sank like stones down to the dark waters below. Sidon had a moment of panic when he realized that Link's bones would likely shatter if he hit the water at this speed. At the last moment he flipped around and his upper shoulders took the brunt of the impact. Link was ripped from his arms and Sidon turned at once, his senses locating the hero, and in the next moment Sidon snatched him back into his clutches.

He was in pain, but his body was too much in the power of his instincts to take much notice. His legs worked and he wasn't so injured that he couldn't swim. Sidon surfaced for Link's sake and propelled himself down the river at a speed he hoped would outpace any chase from the lynel. He hauled Link up and bent him over his shoulder. Link was limp. Very limp. Sidon frowned, gritting his teeth. Maybe that's just how Hylians felt when they lost consciousness? Regardless he had to keep Link's face above water. He knew that much.

The water around him lit with sparks of blue and white and yellow. Sidon spat a rare curse and swerved to avoid the electrified area. A volley of arrows rained down and Sidon had to duck under the water and go deep to avoid their deadly range.

He glanced at Link, who was still lifeless. Not good. He needed air. Sidon rocketed down the river, hoping that the lynel would be all he'd have to worry about. He surfaced again, still moving in blind panic.

Link's body jolted in his arms and Sidon cried out in alarm. Had an electric spark touched him? The Hylian's body jerked and his eyes flew open. But there wasn't any recognition in those eyes. They only stared blankly into the distance. Sidon swam harder, not understanding was happening, only wanting to get away. Link's body seemed heavier.  
And he wasn't breathing.

Sidon's insides froze in horror but he didn't know what to to do. He couldn't stop swimming, he could still feel the arrows falling around them. He didn't know how to treat a Hylian. What did you do when they stopped breathing? Pain and panic wrecked through him, and all he could do was swim.

A blue green light clouded his vision and at first Sidon thought he must have been hit by an arrow. But there was no pain. There were green flames now, flickering in the air and moving along with them. He blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"I'll protect you."

If Sidon hadn't been focusing all his will on swimming and staying conscious, he might have lost control. Mipha. That had been Mipha's voice. Link's body lightened and his limbs moved, clutching at Sidon.  
And he was breathing again.

"Thank the goddesses," Sidon gasped, "Link?" There was no answer. The strength in Link's limbs had gone slack again and he lay heavily against Sidon's shoulder. His eyes stayed closed but he was breathing.

"Don't you worry now," Sidon murmured and pushed on. After a moment, he risked a look back. The craggy cliff side was receding into the distance but Sidon could still see the small angry figure of the lynel, roaring in fury. He had, it seemed, finally reached beyond the creature's range of fire. Still, Sidon didn't let this triumph slow him down. Link had said lynels would stalk their prey relentlessly. If you wanted to escape, you needed to run fast and you needed to run for a long time. And then keep running.

Sidon had every intention of following that advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Sidon tried his best to reach a haven by nightfall, but the short winter day won out in the end. The rocky river meant that he couldn't swim at his full speed very often and he even had to leave the water on a few occasions, sure that Link couldn't take the battering that would come from trying to swim down waterfalls or over rocks.

He'd paused momentarily in the late afternoon to rest and check on Link. He was still unconscious, though he had color in his cheeks again. Sidon put his large hand on Link's forehead, watching him. He'd seen Zora healers check something about a Hylian's health by doing this, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what this was supposed to tell him. He sighed, frustrated.

At least Link was alive.

He watched Link for a moment more, then bent and carefully removed the slate from its holster at the Hylian's waist.

"Will you let me borrow this again, my friend?" Sidon asked. He touched the flat slate and light flashed under his fingers, displaying the map.

There were no obvious towns nearby. Sidon frowned, moving around the map. As near as he could tell, the closest sign of civilization was a horse stable to the northwest. He studied the map for a long moment, then powered it down and returned it to Link's holster.

He'd have to leave the water. He hated to, still wanting to bring Link back to the Domain where he knew his people could care for him. But between them and the Domain was Hyrule Castle. No, it was far better to make an overland crossing, despite how slow it was.

Sidon was generally better than most Zora about overland crossings, having done his fair share of them as official envoy of the Zora people, but the thought of hauling Link across dangerous wilds with unknown perils sent chills down his spine.

Worse than the unknown peril was the certainty that the lynel was still following them. Even without Link's warnings, something deep in Sidon's instincts told him that the lynel was drawing closer every minute. Slower than he, at least while Sidon stuck to the water, but always coming closer, waiting for Sidon to slow or take a rest.

Shivering, Sidon rose from the water and pulled Link up onto his back. Link had said he trusted Sidon, trusted him enough to allow himself to be vulnerable in the Prince's presence. Link was vulnerable now, unable to wake and unable to defend himself. His life was trusted to Sidon's care once more.

"I will not fail you this time," Sidon vowed through clenched teeth, "I will stand against all the perils that seek your destruction and I will defend you in your time of need."

...

Night fell over the land and Sidon had yet to reach the stable. He was close, the map told him so, and he was ready to find it. Swimming most of the day and walking with Link on his back all afternoon had drained his energy.

Ahead, Sidon's sharp eyes caught sight of a lantern. He focused and took a breath, hope filling him. A Hylian stood at a fork in the road, holding the lantern, staring out into the darkness. Sidon waved as he drew closer, but the Hylian stared past him. The Prince belatedly remembered how little Hylians were able to see at night, and was about to call out a word of greeting when the Hylian's scent hit him. He stopped dead and slipped back into the woods.

 _ _That Hylian smells like a Yiga__ , he thought.

Sidon's grip on Link's arms tightened. What was a Yiga doing here? Had he tracked them? No, Sidon realized, if the Yiga were tracking them then they would have attacked. Link said the Yiga posted themselves out in the wilds, pretending to be Hylian travelers, laying in wait to attack. This must be one of those.

The breeze picked up and Sidon lifted his head, catching the smell of horses and people. The stable must be beyond the bend in the road. He just needed to find a way past this Yiga.

He didn't want to chance the Yiga attacking him. Link could be hurt in the fight. Besides, how would it look to the stable folk? A monstrous Zora attacking one of their own. They could even mistake Link for a victim. No, he would need to sneak by. He might not be as silent as Link when moving through the brush, but he would use the darkness.

Carefully he crept through the wood, keeping his eyes on the Yiga. The Yiga slowly turned to the wood and frowned. Sidon watched him, wondering what the Yiga could be sensing, when a twig snapped under his foot.

"Who's there?" the Yiga demanded. Sidon froze. The Yiga was stepping cautiously closer, squinting into the darkness as his hand moved down to grip the handle of a sheathed dagger tied to his belt. Sidon sighed and gently eased Link down into the brush, covering him as best he could.

"I can see you," the Yiga snarled, "who are you?" Sidon frowned. The Yiga might be able to see something of his outline, but he almost certainly couldn't see more than that. Slowly a plan began to form in Sidon's mind. He crouched down, letting his predator instincts direct his movements as he inched closer to the edge of the wood and nearer the Yiga. There was an edge of fear in the Yiga's face now. Sidon smiled.

"I AM A TRAVELER," he growled, lowering his voice into a rumble with the edge of a hiss at the end. The Yiga blinked, caught off guard.

"I- That's- That's __my__ line," the Yiga stammered weakly.

"I AM A TRAVELER," Sidon said again, adding volume to his voice. The Yiga stepped back in alarm, his eyes finally locking on to Sidon. The Yiga drew out his knife, gritting his teeth. Sidon blinked, pondering his next move. A memory rushed up at him from his childhood, when he'd accidentally scared a group of Hylian children visiting the Domain. The same look of fear had been in their eyes as they'd run away. Devastated, Sidon had spotted Mipha watching him.

"Why did they run away?" he had cried, running to his sister. She bent and scooped him up, holding him against her chest.

"You used your scary smile. Remember, we talked about your scary smile and friendly smile?"

"I did use my friendly smile," Sidon sniffed.

"No you didn't. Too many teeth, remember? Hylians get scared when they see too many teeth. Show me your friendly smile," she said. Sidon composed himself a moment, then straightened, flashing a grin up at his sister. She giggled and bumped her forehead against his.

"That's it! Friendly smile!" she cheered. From that day on Sidon had ingrained in himself the way it felt to give his friendly smile and now it was second nature. As he stood before the Yiga, the moonlight reflecting off his yellow eyes, he rose, his body towering over the smaller man. The Yiga's eyes were glued to him, frozen with fear. Sidon opened his mouth and for the first time in decades, he used his scary smile.

"Shiiiit!" the Yiga screamed and stepped back. For good measure Sidon let a guttural growl as the Yiga turned and ran. There was a pop of red light and the man was gone. Sidon paused only a moment more, listening for any signs, but the Yiga was gone. He turned back and uncovered Link, hauling the Hylian up onto his back once more. He jogged quickly down the path, spotting the very welcome sight of the horse stable tent. One of the stable attendants, a young woman sitting beside a roaring campfire, spotted him and rose.

"Auntie! Come out here! Someone's been hurt!" she cried and ran out to meet Sidon.

"Greetings," Sidon said as she approached. The woman's eyes widened.

"Link!" she cried. Sidon felt a rush of gratefulness. These people knew Link!

"Link?" came the cry of an older woman, hurrying to them, presumably the young woman's aunt.

"He's been hurt and won't wake up," Sidon said, unburdening himself. Just saying the words was enough to make him feel teary. He bent and let the young woman examine Link. They were Hylians. They would know what to do. And they would help Link. Link was a friend to all.

"He's not coming into our tent," the old woman said firmly, giving Sidon a stern look. The Prince blinked in shock.

"Auntie!" the young woman cried.

"Madam, please," Sidon stammered in shock, "Link is the champion of Hyrule! He needs help."

"I don't care who he is. He's been banned from our stable."

"On what grounds?" Sidon asked, righteous indignation making him forget his manners. Despite his laps, the stable woman remained calm and answered his demand.

"The first time this boy came here, he walked up with two decapitated monster heads, one under each arm, and tried and sell them. Then he almost set fire to our tent. He told me he was trying to make a camp fire. __Inside our tent__."

"Auntie Dabi," the young woman groaned.

"Then not two days later, he rode up here on a bear. Tried to register it and keep it in our stable. I am done with him. I chased him out and told that boy he was not welcome at our stable and I meant it."

"He's unconscious auntie," the young woman said, casting a glare up at her aunt, "I don't think he can get up too much trouble."

"Banji," the old woman said, an edge of warning in her voice. Sidon blinked at her a small frown forming. He stood up once more.

"I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora. On behalf of my people I ask your help. If Link has offended you then please allow me to beg forgiveness on his behalf." The young woman looked stricken.

"Prince of the Zora, you say?" she recovered slightly, "Of course we will help," she said, casting a glare at her aunt, "the code of the stable folk says that we must grant hospitality to guests and aid them when they are in need. Right?" The old woman sighed.

"You'll stay and watch him?" she huffed, eyeing Sidon.

"Of course, I will remain at his side!" Sidon said. Taking a breath he added, "Ah, do you have a healer here?" The two women blinked up at him.

"I'm sorry, no," Banji said. Sidon paused, fear coming over him again.

"Perhaps, he only needs to rest," he said, though he didn't believe it. The young woman smiled encouragingly up at him.

"He can do that here," she said. Sidon nodded slowly, then he paused. He breathed, trying to construct his next question very carefully.

"Do you... have any trained guards here?"

"Trained guards?" Dabi asked, frowning, "what for?"

"You mean, there's no one here who would be able to defend the stable if monsters attacked?" Sidon asked.

"There's my cousin Chork," Banji said. She was frowning too. "He handles most of the monster chasing. But he's not really trained, exactly."

"Are you expecting trouble, Prince Sidon of the Zora?" Dabi asked, suspicion deep in her voice.

"...Yes," Sidon admitted. The old woman threw up her hands.

"That boy is not staying in my tent!"

"Auntie! We can't just let-"

"Code or no code, I will not endanger my grandchildren because of some wild man who got himself-"

"No, it's alright," Sidon said, his heart heavy, "you are correct. It would be wrong to put you in danger. We cannot stay here."

"You are a sensible Zora, Prince Sidon," Dabi said, her anger easing. Sidon bowed his head.

"I must find a fortified safe haven. A place with healers. Is there such a place nearby?" he asked. Banji brightened.

"We can help you with that! You want the Rito village. It's not exactly nearby, but it's well defended and there are skilled healers." The old woman nodded slowly and glanced up, meeting Sidon's eyes.

"It won't be an easy road. You'll have to cross Tabantha and face great danger. Are you really willing to do that?" she asked. Sidon met her eyes, feeling a blaze of loyal ferocity ignite within him.

"Yes. I am," he vowed. The old woman watched him for a long moment, then nodded. She turned away and began snapping out orders.

"Banji! Get the Prince a horse. A strong one. A fearless one." She fixed her gaze on two men who were standing near the tent opening, blinking sleepily at the group outside. "Geggle, get a bag of provisions packed. We are outfitting this Zora with our best, understand? Chork, gather some weapons." She paused, and cast a glance back at Sidon, "what kind of weapons do you prefer? I know your people are good with spears."

"A spear and a bow would be most appreciated," Sidon said, almost breathless.

"Get him a sword too, but nothing heavy. And a shield," the woman called out. She turned back to Sidon.

"Thank you!" Sidon said, "if ever I or the Zora people may be of service, you have only to ask." The woman waved him off.

"My mother told me she and her family were saved by a group of Zora when the Calamity struck. I have always considered your people to be friends," she paused, "keep the gear and the weapons. If you can't use them then that boy will, once he wakes up. The horse is a loan. Turn it over to the stable folk that camp outside the Rito Village. Tie the boy and the supplies to the horse. And defend them both. I expect the horse to be uninjured when I go to retrieve her."

"I swear it," Sidon said.

...

Morning light streamed over the countryside as Sidon led the horse down into a deep canyon. He'd been traveling all night, desperate to keep ahead of the lynel. As he descending into the canyon's shadow, his senses pricked with danger. He drew back, pulling the horse into a nook, and stared out, listening. There was a soft hum. It was an alien sound to the Prince's ears; too constant and regular to be natural. He caught sight of movement high above and had to stifle a cry of surprise. It was a guardian, at least, it looked somewhat like a guardian. But it was flying. Sidon watched it a moment, realizing that he would need to pass it if he were to make his way forward. The Prince turned to the horse and met it's soft eyes.

"Horse," he said softly, "when we set out I told you I would have need of your courage and fortitude. Now is one of those times. I must leave you for a bit and that means that I am trusting my most treasured friend to you," he paused for emphasis and added, "do not run off." The horse only blinked at him. Sidon smiled encouragingly, "Remember, I believe in you," he added, giving the horse a pat. He stepped down beside the horse and put a hand on Link's back, happy to feel the regular rise and fall as Link breathed. "I must leave you. I will return. Do not fear." Sidon stopped and turned back to Link, frowning. "You never told me that guardians fly," he added, slightly petulant. Link made no response.

That done, Sidon took out the spear and bow that the stable folk had given him. He fixed the guardian in his gaze and rallied his strength. Then Sidon dashed across the canyon floor, leaping high into the air.

He heard the guardian's tones shift, probably trying to lock onto him. He would not give it that chance. He hit the cliff side and bounded up, kicking off against the wall and back out into the air, jumping high enough to be above the guardian.

It had tried to swoop in and fire on him, but now it hovered, it's sensors confused. Sidon drew his spear up as he fell and thrust the metal tip into the guardian's center. It jolted under him, trying to knock him off, but Sidon persisted, gouging his spear deep into it's internal gears and circuits. A laser fired ineffectively, gouging a line in the rock face of the cliff. Smoke was rising from the machine as it drifted down, lights blinking and alarms sounding. A second laser fired, but this time it was above Sidon's head. He froze in alarm and looked up in time to see another laser coming at him.

He jumped blindly and the laser missed. A second flying guardian bore down on him. Sidon fell hard and hit the canyon floor, rolling as another laser scarred the earth behind him. He righted himself and putting his whole strength into it, threw his spear up, impaling the flying guardian. It rocketed back from the force of the blow, smoke rising from it, even before it smacked into the canyon wall and exploded. Its shell of a body was torn apart and fell to the ground. Sidon stood among the wreckage of the two machines. He glanced back to see that the horse was still in the shielded nook. It watched him, seemingly unimpressed.

Sidon was about to put his spear away and rejoin the horse when he saw its eyes widen and it's ears flick forward. He turned and dodged as an arrow sailed past his head. Two tall boar-like monsters were running at him, and behind them, an entire pack of lizalfos. Sidon gripped his spear and bared his teeth.

...

"Oh dear," Sidon sighed, looking around him. The canyon was littered with corpses, massacred and piled up where they fell. Sidon winced. If any travelers passed this way they might be frightened by the carnage. He pursed his lips, displeased and returned to the horse.

There were so many lizalfos and moblin corpses, along with the burning hulks of the guardians, that it was difficult to find a clear path for the horse. Sidon cursed softly to himself. This had taken too much time. The afternoon sun now shone overhead. Whatever slim hope he had of reaching the Rito Village before nightfall had been extinguished.

As the road climbed up a hill and they left the confines of the canyon, Sidon caught something on the air. He frowned, pausing. His senses were so soaked in the blood smell of the lizalfos and moblins that he had a difficult time identifying it. The horse beside him snorted, shifting uneasily. It nickered at him, nervous. Sidon frowned. The horse had been entirely unmoved by the monsters they've faced so far.

The air shifted again and the scent came to him, stronger. Sidon gasped. Lynel. It was the lynel he was smelling.

Frantically, Sidon pulled Link's slate out of its holster and opened the map. They needed somewhere to hide. The lynel was still some distance away, he felt sure of it, but they didn't have much time. Sidon studied the map, then closed it, returning the slate to Link's holster.

Quickly, he led the horse up an irregular path, taking it toward the top of the plateau that towered over the canyon. They passed jagged broken columns, ruins from Hyrule's bygone days. The ruins only added an edge of gloom to Sidon's already harried mind. He never liked seeing the torn remains of the Hylian civilization. It was an all too real reminder that the Zora's civilization could just as easily be destroyed.

Ahead, rose the squat tower of a shrine. Sidon blinked at it, marveling at how much it looked like the shrine in Zora's domain, as he led the horse to the steps. He had a moment of panic when he couldn't open the doors, then he remembered that Link opened the shrine doors with his slate. He retrieved it and pressed the slate to the pedestal near the doors. Lights flickered on and the door opened.

"Blessings upon the monks," Sidon breathed and pulled the horse toward the open doors. The horse resisted, eyeing the shrine with alarm, until Sidon had words with her. He positioned the horse onto the platform and together they rode down into the depths of the shrine.

It was chilly in the Shrine and there were soft glowing stones that reminded Sidon of home. Before them was an empty testing ground where Link had obviously faced some challenge of the monks and passed.  
Nothing stirred in the shrine now. Taking a moment to make sure all was safe, Sidon eased Link down from the horse' back and tied the horse to a light pole a short distance away. He bent once more at Link's side and unwound a bandage from his leg. It was soaked in blood. Sidon grimaced and took a shirt from Link's pack, shredding it and tying it in place of the old bandage. He rose again, taking the bandage in hand, along with his spear and bow and arrows.

"I will return," Sidon told them both. He took Link's slate and rode the platform back up. When he exited the lynel smell hit him at once. It was close now. Sidon tied the used bandage to one of his arrows and fire it to the northwest. The arrow flew through the air, the white bandage trailing out behind it, slowing it some but not enough to keep it from reaching a thickly forested slope. Sidon hoped Link's scent would be enough of a distraction to draw the lynel away from them. But there was still the matter of hiding their scent trail, leading to the shrine. Sidon hiked down the plateau's rim, sharp eyes on the look out. He needed something that would make a smell; potent stink beetles, small mammals like minks and skunks, certain mushrooms even.

It only took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for. A small stink badger waddled along near a shallow pool, taking a drink. Taking careful aim, Sidon shot and arrow, impaling the ground beside the creature. It shrieked in alarm and released a thick spray of foul liquid and darted into the underbrush. Sidon blinked against the stinging painful smell assaulting his senses but carried on with his plan. He speared leaves and bracken coated in the foul spray and carried it all around the plateau, spreading the eye-watering stench along their path until he reached the canyon floor.

He shook his head, and loped away, trying to clear his nose. He hadn't been able to smell the lynel since he'd encountered the badger, but he knew it must be very close. He vaulted up a ridge and staying low, surveyed the land below. Down in the canyon, among the piles of bodies, something moved. Sidon stiffed a gasp as he watched the lynel pick its way past the piles. It paused, and Sidon caught the sound of a low growl. The lynel lifted it's head and stared up at him, it's eyes reflecting the dying sunlight. Sidon gasped and bolted away. He couldn't lead it back to the shrine so instead he ran north. Electric arrows rained down around him.

As the sun dipped below the horizon and Sidon plunged into dark woods, the sounds of death behind him and catching up quick, the Prince considered his dwindling options. On land, he could never outrun the beast.

 _ _I may be in trouble,__ he thought resolutely, __but at least I'm drawing that trouble away from Link.__

...

It was very late when Sidon finally limped back to the shrine and rode the platform down. As it locked in place, securing his safety, Sidon went to Link's side and collapsed. Link was still, breathing and flushed in the dim light. Sidon smiled and returned Link's slate to its holster.

"I am sorry that took so long," he said quietly. The horse sent him an impatient look. Sidon sighed and drew himself up, going to the feed bag.

"My apologizes," he said quietly, fitting the feed bag over the horse's snout. He went to sit beside Link again.

"I got away from the lynel," Sidon said softly to the pair, "It saw me and chased me. I ran but I wasn't fast enough. It's lucky that I found a lake in that forest. Otherwise I'm not sure I would have been able to come back to you two." He'd dived into the lake and waited until the lynel lost him. He'd crossed the water, watching carefully for the lynel before leaving the lake. Then, Sidon had made his way back toward the shrine, careful to pass through the badger scent to mask his own trail.

The Prince took out some of the provisions the stable folk had packed, salted fish and rice, and ate hungrily. He glanced at Link, frowning. Didn't Link need to eat too? He finished eating and drew closer to Link.

His breathing was different; like it was hard on him to draw in each breath. And there were beads of sweat on his face. Sidon blink, putting his hand on Link's forehead. He drew in a breath in surprise. Link's forehead was much warmer than it had been the previous night.

"Link, what should I do?" Sidon asked, his voice echoing forlornly in the desolate tomb. He glanced over at the provision bag and his eyes lit on the waterskins tied to the outside.

"Maybe you need water?" Sidon asked, taking the waterskin. He pulled Link's body up into a half sitting position, slumped against his side. The Prince gently tipped the waterskin up and fit it into Link's mouth.

"Please drink. I know Hylians need to drink water," he murmured. Link coughed, sputtering as water dribbled down his chin. "Link?" Sidon asked quietly. Link's eyes rolled open, but they were unfocused. Sidon tried again, tipping the waterskin up. This time Link's arm came up and he held a weak hand to the bag as he took gulps of water. Sidon smiled, relieved.

"Link? How do you feel? Are you hungry? We have food. Tell me what you need," he said, excitedly. But Link's eyes slipped shut and his hand fell back, limp. He rested bonelessly against Sidon again, his breathing still labored. Sidon watched him, feeling his hopes dashed. He replaced the waterskin's stopper and eased Link back down onto the blankets he'd been wrapped in. Link shivered and curled in on himself, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Sidon watched him unhappily.

"You're not just hurt are you? You're sick," he breathed. He might even be very sick, Sidon realized. He'd have to be, for him not to wake even after all this time.

If Link died he didn't know what he would do. It was hard to even think about. Sidon knew vaguely that there would be dire consequences for the entire world if Link died but he couldn't make himself care very much about that right now. He'd lose Link. Sidon took a breath, feeling tears in his eyes.

He lay down next to Link, curling around him. He put his chin on Link shoulder and sighed. The Shrine was cold and the temperature was dropping.

"You're not going to die tonight," Sidon said quietly, "You're strong and hearty and you have too much to live for," he paused and added, "and I'm here. I won't let you die. I may not know what I'm doing, but I'll keep you warm and give you water. Tomorrow we'll get to the Rito Village and they'll get you fixed up. It's going to be alright," he murmured. "I truly believe that. And I believe in you. I'll always believe in you.  
Because you're incredible." Link made no answer but Sidon felt more at ease. He would stay awake and watch over Link and when morning came, they would leave. And everything would be alright.

...

Sidon stared across the hills from his perch on one of the broken columns. It was raining hard and Sidon couldn't decide if this was a good development or a disastrous one. On the one hand, the lynel would have a much harder time tracking them in the rain, and Sidon's senses were unaffected. Best of all, he couldn't smell the lynel at all. It must have continued to chase Sidon, moving to the north.  
But, Link and the horse would have more difficulty in the rain. Didn't rain make Hylians sick? Sidon rubbed his knuckles, nervously.

 _ _Well. We'll just have to travel quickly,__ he thought. Sidon could already see the towering rock that he believed marked the Rito Village. He jumped down and went to the horse and Link, who were inside the Shrine entrance, out of the rain. He bent, regarding the horse seriously.

"Today is important. Today, we deliver the Champion of the Hylians to the Rito people, where he can be treated and made well again. It may be a hard day for you, but Link is counting on us. We must not fail him. I implore you to do your best, horse." The horse only stared at him with somber eye, unmoved by his speech.

They traveled all day with little in the way of danger. Almost before he knew it, they were descending down a long slope and at the bottom was a round tent. Sidon's eyes traveled past the tent and to his great joy he realized that they had done it. The Rito Village was just beyond the stable tent. A small cry of joy bubbled up from his throat and even the horse gave a gruff whinny of relief as she spotted the tent.

"We made it, Link!" Sidon breathed. They went quickly down the slope and up to the tent. No one was outside, but that was understandable with the rain.

"Greetings!" Sidon called, stepping into the tent entrance, "I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora and I have been directed to return a horse to you!" He blinked, stepping into the tent. It was empty. Sidon's eyes darted around, trying to understand where the Hylians must have gone. He stepped backwards. This wasn't right.

The horse let out a cry of alarm and Sidon whirled around in time to see electric arrows strike the ground directly behind the horse as she ran toward Sidon. The Prince caught her bridle and together they ran toward the bridges that led to the village. Above, cries of alarm sounded on the wind and arrows whizzed above their heads, but Sidon was delighted to note that the arrows were aimed behind them. The Rito were above, flying out to their defense!

Sidon and the horse barreled down the paths and bridges until the they reached the main entrance to the village. A Hylian man met them, taking the horse by the bridle as Sidon hurriedly untied Link, ready to bolt up the winding stair to find safety for the hero. He turned back, fear compelling him to move quickly, but to his relief, nothing had followed them. The bridges were empty.  
A Rito woman landed beside him, a bow in her hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Her eyes widened, catching sight of Link.

"He's sick. And hurt," Sidon said. The Rito nodded.

"Come with me," she told him. Sidon nodded, carrying Link and following the Rito.

It was alright. He'd done it.

"Now you have to keep up your end," Sidon breathed in a low voice, looking down at Link, "you have to get well."

Link only shifted sightly and sighed. For Sidon, that was enough of an answer.

...

"Oh, he lives."

Link jerked in surprise and pushed his body up, ready to run.

"Hey! None of that. You're alright, boy."

Link blinked, his vision clearing to reveal the face of a Gerudo woman looking down at him.

 _ _Rhondson. Am I in Terry Town? How?__

"What-" Link began and tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed but stopped when a wave of dizziness hit him. His vision swam but he saw the platforms of the Rito village, felt the cold air, and the smell of pine washed over him. No he wasn't in Terry Town.

"You feel okay?" Rhondson asked. Link frowned, rubbing his head.

"Where's Sidon?" he croaked. The Gerudo smiled.

"He's with the guard, working on the town's defenses. Wants to make sure they're strong enough to repel the trouble that followed you two."

"Which trouble?" Link asked, instantly alert. Was the lynel dead? Or was Sidon concerned about the Yiga following them into town? Rhondson only laughed.

"You've got some many enemies! You don't even know which one is after you at the moment."

"Rhondson," Link growled. He attracted trouble because he attacked Divine Beasts, guardians and anything else that got in the way of him doing his job as champion, and Rhondson knew it. She was only antagonizing him.

"The Prince told us how you faced a great beast. And when that didn't work out, he had to outrun it to bring you here," she huffed, "not that that's how he put it, exactly." Link felt a pang of intense pain. Sidon had outrun a lynel for him. Had outrun a lynel while carrying him. Link looked down at the coverlet. He couldn't bear to think about it. So instead he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here? Honeymoon?" he asked. The Gerudo snorted.

"No. Setting up trade routes. I need wool for my tailor shop. Fyson is going to set something up while we're here." She paused, eyeing him, "I came here expecting a little peace now that the flying beast has been calmed. Didn't expect to find you, nearly dead." Link grunted. "Can you sit closer?" Rhondson asked, sitting down on a stool beside the bed, "I want to see how that shoulder of yours is doing." Link blinked and glanced at his shoulder. It was wrapped in a thick bandage that covered half his chest and part of his arm. Gingerly he shifted closer to the edge of the bed. His body ached all over.

"I want to see Sidon," Link complained.

"All in good time," Rhondon said, gingerly unwrapping the bandage. Link watched her, still feeling groggy.

"What defenses does the Village have?" he asked. Rhondson shrugged.

"The Rito rigged up some device to destroy the bridge into the village should the beast try and cross it." Link felt his stomach sour.

"The beast is outside the village?"

"In the hills. We can catch a glimpse of it every so often," she sighed. "No one can leave and the stable folk had to come into town. Even the Rito don't dare fly into out of the village. It has arrows." She pressed at his wound, making Link hiss. "Why did you ever try to fight a thing like that? You just made it angry." Link stewed in his frustration but bit back any harsh words.

"I've been hoping you would wake up and deal with it. We're supposed to leave in a day or two."

"Just how long have I been asleep?" he asked. Rhondson glanced at him.

"About three days since you got here. I don't know how long before that," she said.

"Three days?" Link gasped.

"Three days. You had a bad fever and inflamed wounds. The Rito had to use some pretty strong curatives to bring the fever down and ease the swelling around your wounds. The one at your shoulder was especially nasty."

"Oh," Link murmured,

"The Rito doctor cleaned it and stitched you up," Rhondson said, examining the wound, "it looks better. Leaking, but much better. The doctor said to change your bandage this afternoon, but I'll do ahead and do it."

"Thank you. And I'd like to thank the doctor," Link sighed. He really was grateful.

"We also put a splint on your leg. The Prince said that you fell from a great height and injured it." She smiled wanly, "The doctor was appalled at your stitch work on your legs. She said it was very crude and would leave scars." Link snorted. He didn't care about that. "She stitched you up properly and said you should wear the splint for a few weeks. Link cast a glance at her. He wasn't going to wear a splint for that long. He had things he needed to do. Like kill that lynel again. "If you don't wear it the bone might break completely," the Gerudo warned.

"Alright," Link said grudgingly. He could at least humor her. She gave him a knowing smiled.

"Hungry? We've been spoon feeding you broth and milk and things whenever you'd stir, but we didn't want to risk anything too solid without you being properly conscious."

"I'm very hungry," Link breathed.

"I'll get you something." Rhondson withdrew from the bedside and went out along the platform, disappearing around the bend. Link closed his eyes. He felt weak. Well, no wonder. He hadn't eaten properly in days. He'd need to build his strength back up. There were potions he knew that could do it quickly. He'd need access to a cooking pot and... Oh right. His bags were gone. He didn't have any of the ingredients for potions. Or had Sidon saved his forage bag?

Rhondson reappeared with a steaming bowl of creamy salmon and mushroom stew. A thick slab of wheat bread sat perched on the side. Link's stomach ached at the smell and he reached eagerly for the bowl.

He thanked her and devoured the soup as quickly as he could without burning himself. After that Rhondson left him, telling him to get some rest. Link grudgingly agreed after she in return promised to tell Sidon that he was awake.

In between worrying about the lynel and wondering if he felt up to bug hunting, Link fell asleep.

When he awoke the sun was sinking behind the hills. He frowned, smacking his lips and sat up.

"Link!"

Movement caught his eye and he turned. Sidon was trying to extract himself from the corner where he'd been wedged. The Prince of the Zora bounded over to his bedside. He knocked a vase off a shelf but neither of them paid it any mind. Sidon eagerly reached for Link's arms, but held back quivering with excitement.

"I- Are you well? I don't want to harm you further by wrenching your arms! But I'm so pleased to see you!" Sidon said. Link laughed and slid closer, putting his arms around Sidon's middle. Sidon bent down, returning the embrace. "You don't know how happy I am to see you awake," Sidon sighed. Link drew back.

"I'm sorry about the lynel," he said, staring up into the Prince's yellow eyes. "I shouldn't have attempted to fight it in my condition." Sidon smiled and patted his back.

"We all make mistakes," he said but without the boundless cheer his voice usually held. Link inwardly cringed. Sidon must have endured a great deal, running from the lynel while carrying his lifeless body. It was enough to disturb even Sidon's sunny disposition.

"How did you ever get me here?" Link asked. Sidon's smile faded.

"I carried you down the river with me. It was a risk, but with a lynel following, I didn't really have any choice. I gained some distance and used your slate to plot a course to a horse stable," he paused, his voice dropping low.

"You have my slate?" Link gasped. Sidon nodded and leaned over to a chest at the foot of the bed.

"In here. You had it on your belt. I didn't think you'd mind if I used it. I also brought your bag and a few of your smaller weapons and your quiver of arrows. I'm sorry, I didn't get your shield or spear or bow." Link took Sidon's hand and smiled at him.

"I'm amazed you got any of it. Thank you, Sidon."

"I couldn't allow you to become defenseless," Sidon said quietly. He paused a moment, then pushed on with his story. "I left the water and made a land crossing to a horse stable. I thought we could rest there, but seeing the place," he paused, "it was only a tent and the people there weren't warriors. And there were no healers. You hadn't woken and I was a little concerned about that." Sidon frowned, glancing down, "I wanted to find a healer more than anything. And I couldn't stay there and endanger those people. I knew you would wish the same. The stable folk were kind enough to lend me a horse and provisions and give me directions to the Rito village. It was the closest fortified place. And they said there were skilled healers. So I tied you to the horse and set out. There were a few difficult bits, but we made it alright."

"Sidon," Link sighed. He knew the road Sidon must have taken to reach the Rito village and it was a dangerous one. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you." Sidon smiled brightly.

"Please don't trouble yourself. It wasn't a problem." He paused a moment, then leaned down, catching Link by the shoulder as he bumped his headfin against Link's forehead. "It was all very much worth it." Link held still, only reaching out to lay his hand on Sidon's arm. The Prince drew back and studied Link.

"Are you hungry? Rhondson said you ate earlier but you must hungry again?"

"Yes. Hungry and sleepy," Link laughed, "all I've done is sleep. What did that lynel do to me?" Sidon's face fell and Link was instantly sorry he'd asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. There was a large explosion," Sidon paused casting a glance at Link, "your work?"

"Ah. Yes," Link admitted.

"And I didn't hear anything more from you. I could hear the lynel wasn't moving quickly."

"He charged me," Link said, a fleeting memory appearing through the haze.

"Charged you?"

"Yeah," Link winced, "they get down on all six of their limbs and charge. That might not have been a good idea for him in that little cave."

"He seemed stunned when I entered the cavern. Maybe that's why I was able to grab you and run without it mauling me."

"You pulled me out from under a lynel?" Link asked in a small voice.

"He backed up when I charged him," Sidon said cheerfully, "I dare say I surprised him." Link felt suddenly weak. "Link? You look pale," Sidon said abruptly, "I'll get you something to eat. Any requests?"

"Whatever is handy. I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"The Rito like you," Sidon said his expression warm, "they sing your praises! As they should of course."

"Sidon," Link grumbled. The Prince laughed heartily and moved out into the common path, heading down toward the kitchen.

When he returned, Sidon held two heaping plates of roasted salmon skewers. Together they settled in and began eating. Link glanced up to see Sidon watching him. The Prince smiled, everything about him radiating joy. Link couldn't help but smile back. He owed Sidon his life. Probably several times over. He wanted to say something about how grateful he was. Instead he said how good the salmon was. Sidon nodded in agreement.

"The Rito say that the salmon are abundant this time of the year. And they are supposed to be good for your health," the Prince said, around a mouthful of salmon, "I admit, I had never seen a salmon. We don't get them around the Domain. But they are very tasty. I think I must try and bring some salted ones back."

"The Rito might like that. If the Zora get a taste for salmon," Link murmured.

"We're already talking about establishing the old trade routes. Once the Calamity is vanquished."

"Yeah?" Link said his voice only a little dower. Sidon blinked at him but didn't comment.

"There's been more movement between the peoples of each kingdom than there has been in the last century. I told you about the Rito bard who visited the Domain, but there was also a group of Gerudo and more Hylians, now that the rains have stopped." He closed his eyes, "people are beginning to see light at the end of a very dark tunnel." Link drew in a breath and Sidon opened his eyes, fixing Link in his gaze. "I don't say these things to make you feel pressured, my friend. Now least of all. I only mean to let you know how your great accomplishments are already benefiting the many peoples."

"Thank you," Link said quietly. Sidon's assurances sunk into him and Link let out a sigh. He was tired.

"Where are you sleeping?" he asked. Sidon looked slightly guilty.

"I haven't really... properly slept since we got here," he said.

"Sidon!"

"You were on the verge of death!" Sidon protested, blinking quickly, "And that thing was out there. I had to make sure the village was safe. I couldn't bear it attacking this village just because they chose to harbor you."

"But it's been days," Link said painfully. He doubted Sidon had slept on the road to the Rito Village and he'd stayed up all night keeping watch in the guard tower. "How are you still on your feet?" Sidon blinked.

"I've taken short rests. It's easier for Zora to go without sleep. We're not as dependent on taking the long deep sleep, like you Hylains. A small sacrifice. Trust me when I say it was a manageable strain." Link closed his eyes.

"Right," he sighed, "well where have you been resting?"

"Here," Sidon said, gesturing to the floor.

"The Rito made the Prince of the Zora sleep on the floor?" Link asked, shocked. Sidon frowned, his sheepishness deepening.

"No, no. They offered me more proper accommodations, but I wanted to be here," he said. Link paused, touched.

"Who's flet is this?" he asked, a little uncomfortable that he hadn't thought to ask before.

"Teba and Saki's. They keep this room for guests. They've given you use of it while you recover."

"Oh," Link said, his discomfort deepening. Teba was a friend but he still felt that the Rito warrior was leveling judgment on him whenever he showed up at the village.

"Well, do you want to sleep here tonight?" Link asked. He thought Sidon would like that and at this point he wanted to do anything he could for the Prince. Sidon looked down at him in surprise.

"There's no need for me to stay now," Sidon began slowly, "but if I am honest, I want to stay here."

"Then stay," Link yawned and stared at the floor. "But we should see if we can find some pillows or something. You couldn't have been comfortable." Sidon sighed and nodded.

They hunted through the chests and found a few pillows, but not enough to make the floor comfortable.

"It's fine," Sidon told him. Link frowned, feeling stubborn. He went to his bedside and began pulling the sheets off and then dragged the mattress off the bed frame. Sidon watched for a moment, then went to help.

"I appreciate the thought but you need rest too. Are you going to sleep on the floor as well?"

"Yes. And it will be fine," Link said. Together they dragged the mattress to the middle of the flet and then went back to the bed and removed the under-mattress and drug it to lay beside the top mattress. Laid out side by side they covered a fair amount of the floor. Link piled the blankets onto and threw all the pillows onto the heap. Sidon bent and began arrange them.

"What are you two doing?"

Link looked up to see Saki pausing at the entrance to the flet, eyeing the mattresses on the floor.

"Making a place to sleep," he said. She frowned.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to-" Sidon began.

"We'll put it back in the morning," Link groused. The Rito shook her head.

"Prince, we have a nice pool just outside the village. Wouldn't you be more comfortable there?"

"You're most kind, but I would rather stay here," Sidon said. The Rito snorted.

"The flet is too small for the pair of you to be comfortable. And whatever this is," she indicated the pile of mattresses, pillows and blankets, "it isn't the usual standard of comfort that we Rito take pride in offering to our honored guests. Really, I insist now that Link is awake, you must remove to the pool."

"A pool would be a bit chilly," Sidon said gently.

"He said he wants to stay," Link growled.

"It's a hot spring," Saki said giving Link a cool look. "I think you'll find it to your liking."

"Oh, that would be comfortable but I would rather stay here," Sidon said. Saki looked insulted and the silence between them stretched uncomfortably for a moment. Link was dimly aware that he might have put Sidon into a bad position- making the Prince chose between him and being a diplomatic guest.

"Sidon," his voice came quietly but the Prince was already speaking.

"The village is in a state of danger. Under these circumstances I could not demand such accommodations from your people. You would need to station special guards around the pool, as it is past the bounds of the village. No, I cannot accept such treatment under these circumstances," Sidon said.

 _ _Damn__ , Link marveled.

"We are happy to provide guards, Prince," Saki tried, but her resolve was weak. Sidon smiled.

"I will not hear of it. Someday, when the Calamity is vanquished and I visit once more will a full diplomatic company then I will graciously accept all that you offer."

"Very well, Prince. On that happy day, then," Saki said. She glanced down at their pile and met Link's eyes, her expression growing slightly harder.

"Don't break anything," she requested wearily.

"Of course not," Sidon said gravely.

"If we do, you know I'm good for it," Link challenged.

"Good night, Link," Saki said, clearly done with him. She turned, leaving. Sidon paused a moment before turning to Link.

"My friend, these people have done much for us. We shouldn't be rude to them."

"You weren't rude to her. Shit, you ran circles around her."

"Link," Sidon sniffed.

"I know," Link sighed, easing himself down, "But she was being overly insistent and I didn't like it."

"I've dealt with overly insistent people my entire life," Sidon said gently.

"Oh. Yeah," Link sighed, staring out over the shelves that lined the flet, fixing his eyes on the distant dark lake water, "I should have known that." He felt Sidon's eyes on him.

"Are you alright?" Sidon asked softly. Link bowed his head.

"Yes," he murmured, "I'm sorry. I've been short tempered lately."

"No you haven't," Sidon murmured. Link chuckled.

"Well, not with you. But with everyone else," he bowed his head slightly, "I've had a few things weighing on me. I think that's why I was so clumsy when I dealt with the Yiga and the lynel. And you've had to suffer the consequences." Sidon blinked at him.

"You've had things weighing on you? What things?" he asked in a small voice. Link closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm prying," Sidon said quickly, "I know you are under a tremendous strain and you've been through things that I can't imagine. I'm sorry, my friend," Sidon said. Link sat still, staring down at his coverlet. Finally he reached out and put his hand over Sidon's. The Zora made no move or comment, but Link could feel him relaxing.

"You said you came out here to invite me to a feast," Link said softly. Sidon paused, thrown off by the change in topic apparently. Link glanced up at him. "What's this feast like?" Sidon only paused another moment, before accepting Link's question.

"The whole Domain gathers and there's a lot of good food," he said slowly. "There's games for the children and fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Link said in surprise.

"Yes," Sidon said casting a glance at him. "My people love fireworks. We buy masses of them from the Gorons."

"I would have thought fireworks would be dangerous to Zora."

"They're dangerous to Hylians but that doesn't stop your people," Sidon snorted.

"Fair enough," Link laughed.

They talked into the night until Link felt drowsiness overcoming him. He rose then and put the lanterns out. Without the lanterns his eyes adjusted to the darkness and looking up he could see a vast sky filled with stars. He paused a moment, watching them wheel above.

"Link?"

Link turned to see Sidon watching him. The Prince paused a moment, then spoke.

"Come lay down beside me, champion. You need rest."

Link left the railing and went to the bed they'd fashioned. He knelt down and crawled into the middle, laying down as Sidon curled around him. Link turned over, so that he was facing Sidon, and pulled the blankets up against the chill. Silver moonlight shone dimly down into the flet as the moon broke through a bank of clouds.

Link pressed himself to Sidon. The Prince blinked, his movements slow and sleepy as he pressed back. His gills flared and Link could make out a deep resonate sound, something like a purr. Link reached up and touched Sidon's face, trailing his fingers over the flat smooth skin. Sidon blinked at him, but made to move to draw back.

"Thank you for saving my life," Link murmured. Sidon cooed and his arm curled tighter around him, but without pressing down enough to hurt him.

"It is an honor to help you," Sidon breathed, "And I could not have bore it if that creature killed you." Link squirmed and pulled himself up, pressing his face against Sidon's expansive head fin. He kissed it and felt Sidon draw in a breath. He pressed another kiss to the fin before easing his cheek against the cool skin.

"I should have come to see you earlier, or at least gone to a haven. I needed to gather my thoughts. Instead I put myself out into the wilds to find shrines to force myself to become stronger," Link sighed, sinking into silence.

"Why would you do that?" Sidon asked quietly.

"I told you that there were things weighing on me. I'll tell you about it, if you want to know."

"You don't have to confess to me," Sidon said softly, "You don't owe me any explanations."

"I want to talk about it," Link murmured, closing his eyes, "I don't have anyone to talk to usually. You're the only one I trust enough."

"Speak to me then," Sidon said, his voice low and soft.

"I told you I was looking for a great sword in the canyon. I'm planning to go and confront the Beast on Death Mountain. But I need better weapons." Sidon began to rub his back in slow sleepy circles. Link melted under his touch. "I needed better weapons because I don't have the legendary sword," he paused. "Remember, I said I'd heard rumors it was in the forest? Well, I went there and found my sword buried in a stone," he paused, taking a breath, "I tried to draw it. But it looked into my heart and whatever it was looking for it it didn't find it. My sword rejected me," he whispered. Sidon's grip on him tightened and Link closed his eyes. Sidon was silent. "Something about me has changed. In the past, the sword responded to me. I remember holding it. I remember fighting with it and taking out everything that stood before me.  
When I saw my sword I knew it right away. But it doesn't know me." He bowed his head and added, "If I can't draw the sword that seals the darkness... Then all of this is for nothing."

"It's not for nothing," Sidon said with a soft growl in his voice.

"I know, reclaiming the Divine Beasts is important, but we had the beasts last time and it wasn't enough. Even having the sword wasn't enough. But without it I don't have a chance."

"Link," Sidon sighed. "Your efforts do more than free up weapons to use against the Calamity. You are slowly but surely bring peace and light back to the land." He paused a moment, then continued, "I believe that when the time is right you will draw the sword, no matter that it didn't recognize you when you first entered the forest. Perhaps it's waiting."

"For what?"

"I don't know. But I can't think that the sword that seals the darkness won't yield to you when the time comes. It has a destiny the same as you."

"I wish I knew that for sure," Link murmured. Sidon moved his hand between them and took Link's smaller hand in his own.

"My people lived without hope, this past century. They could never plan anything. We always thought that something worse was just around the corner. Because there always was. Calamity blight washing into our homes. Lizalfos bands roaming our territory, attacking the Domain. Guardians streaming over the cliffs, tearing apart our home and burning and killing. The lynel making its home on the cliff and shooting into the Domain for sport. And all the while a monstrous Divine Beast looming up in the Reservoir, ready and willing to destroy my people, the way that it destroyed my sister. We lived on the edge of calamity. Without a future. Weathering one crisis after another. Until you came." Link closed his eyes and curled his fingers around Sidon's. "Now that's all changed. I see hope in my people's eyes again. I see them planning for the future. And it's because they all believe in you. The way I do."

"Thank you, Sidon. I know that the things I do help people. I'm just afraid it won't be enough in the end. It doesn't seem to be enough for the sword. It knows that I'm not the champion I once was," Link murmured. Sidon snorted, an edge of frustration in his expression.

"I'm not making myself clear," he said quietly, "I'll try again. You are the champion. Right now. Sword or no. I know what a champion looks like and so do my people. A champion brings hope. The way my sister did. And the way that you do." He paused closing his eyes, "I don't know why the sword didn't release itself to you, but it isn't because you aren't a champion. Please, trust me on this." Link drew closer.

"Alright, Sidon," he said, closing his eyes. Sidon bent and nuzzled him. Link smiled at the gesture and leaned up to kiss the broad expanse of fin. "I'll trust you then," he said.

"Good!" Sidon grinned and angled his face up so that he could stare into Link's eyes. Link chuckled, a little unnerved to have the Prince staring at him so close. Something in him took it as a challenge and before Link could properly think it through he leaned in and kissed the Prince's snout. He drew back, a little flustered but Sidon only grinned at him, untroubled in the least by the gesture. Link was fairly sure Zora didn't kiss that way. He didn't think Sidon minded, but surely he was being humored.

"Sorry," Link said thoughtfully, drawing further away. Sidon only blinked at him.

"For what?" he asked. Link pursed his lips.

"For touching you like that. I know, it must be strange to you," he said. Sidon blinked.

"Everything you do is strange to me," he murmured. Link smiled, the heat in his cheeks only deepening.

"Oh right," he managed.

"But I like your strangeness," Sidon said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"And it felt nice," Sidon admitted. His eyes darted to Link's before withdrawing again. "You were showing me affection?"

"That's right."

Sidon pulled Link closer and began to gently butt him and nuzzle against his chest and neck. Link relaxed and reached out, stroking Sidon's fin that lay against his cheek. The butts were rough enough to roll him over onto his back. Link laughed breathlessly and moved a hand up to the thick headfin nestled under his chin as Sidon continued to push at him. It was making him a little breathless.

Turning his face he pressed a kiss to the fin. Sidon paused, slowing his movements into the more gentle nuzzles. He moved over Link, curling around him and pinning him down. Link felt heat rise into his face. Sidon was making that low purring noise again. Taking a breath, Link leaned down again, his lips touching the smooth fin, but instead of a kiss he nipped him. Sidon's reaction was immediate. He pulled back, staring at Link, wide-eyed. Link let out a laugh at his expression. Sidon blinked, dumbfounded.

"Link!" he cried.

"What?"

"You bit me!"

"Not hard," Link laughed then drew close, gently touching the fin. His smile eased away. "It didn't hurt you did it?" Sidon drew back, and if it had been anyone else, anyone less dignified, Link would have thought he was pouting.

"No," he said, miffed. The Prince was willfully silent, eyeing Link warily for a long moment."You were," he began and peered closer, "you were being playful?" Link's smile returned and he slid his fingers along the fin.

"Yes," he said. Sidon's lips pressed together and he snorted. He moved close again, curling around Link.

"You're a fascinating creature," Sidon sighed, burying his face against Link's back, "and very warm." Link blinked and guffawed.

"That's why you've been sleeping practically on top of me! You're cold!" Link laughed.

"Of course I'm cold. Dratted winter is bad enough in the Domain! I've never been this cold." Link laughed and drew his arms around the Prince. They sank into comfortable silence and Link gazed up, past the flet's railing and out to the star studded night sky.

"Sidon?"

"Yes?"

"Someday, people will look up at the night sky and they won't be afraid that they'll see a blood moon. Someday, people will just look up and see beauty. Without the fear." He turned and fixed the Prince in his gaze, "I swear it." Sidon smiled slowly.

"I believe you," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Link went to Rhondson, his damaged glider hanging over his shoulder. He found her up at the top of the village, drinking tea.

"I have a favor to ask," Link said, sitting down beside the Gerudo.

"Good morning to you too," she said, eyeing the glider. Link unslung it and set it on the table. She drew her cup away as he spread the wreck of the glider out before her.

"Do you think you could repair this? The fabric is torn." Rhondson leaned over it, examining the tear.

"Looks like something punched a hole in this," she said, eyeing him. Link shrugged.

"Arrow," he said.

"Well, I can repair it," Rhondson said, "Doesn't seem like any fabric is missing."

"How much for the repair?" Link asked. Rhondson glanced down at the fabric.

"Since it's just stitching let's say three hundred."

"Thank you, __sew__ much," Link said. Rhondson glanced at him, frowning.

"Okay," she said, "Four hundred." Link shrugged.

" _ _Linen__ and let live."

"Five hundred and you stop talking."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to __needle__ you."

"Okay. Seriously, little boy," the Gerudo growled, "You don't know when to stop." Link opened his mouth, then closed it again. He shrugged.

"Yeah. That's true," he said. Rhondson snorted and began to pull out her sewing supplies.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"You keep me in __stitches__ ," she said glancing at him. Link looked up, snickering. "Pun truce?"

"Pun truce," Link agreed, pulling out his purse. She eyed him, a smile spreading across her face. "What?"

"I heard you and the Prince slept up on the flet together last night," Rhondson said as she watched him count out his rupees. Link glanced up and laughed.

"You've been talking to Saki."

"She was pretty irritated."

"She was being pushy. Sidon wanted to stay up on the flet with me and she kept insisting that he go down to the pool."

"Try not to get worked up," Rhondson grinned, "the Rito are intense people." She peered at him, "But I guess the Zora are too?"

"The Zora are more polite," Link snorted, then winced, "except when you royally fuck up. Then they can hold a hell of a grudge. And they aren't shy about letting you know it."

"They do have long memories," Rhondson said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Link murmured. She cast a glance at him.

"The Prince has a long memory, too. It was his sister right? He doesn't seem to be holding a grudge."

"No," Link murmured.

"He strikes me as being a pretty good judge of things," Rhondson said, glancing at him. Link closed his mouth tightly and stared out over the lake. He didn't answer her.

Link left Rhondson to her work and walked down the winding stair, gazing out at the water. Rhondson's words had dredged up his confused feeling about the Zora Princess. The one vague memory he had of Mipha made him feel warm and happy when he thought back on it. He knew he liked being with her, but beyond that, he didn't feel much. It was hard to mourn someone you didn't know anymore.

What hit him harder were the feelings he got when he watched Sidon or the King talk about Mipha. Any pain in their expression hurt him much more than the hard words he got from the elders. It added another layer to the pile of loss that he'd woken up with.

His gaze caught on the cloudy brilliant blue pool down on one of the islands that rose up out of the lake. Standing out sharply against the blue was a spot of red. Link grinned. So that was where Sidon had gone off to.

Link went down to the ground level and walked out onto the lone bridge reaching into the middle of the lake to the small island. He'd always meant to visit the spring and luxurious bathhouse, but had never had the time. As he neared the pool, he was about to call out a greeting, when he noticed Sidon was bobbing limply, his face turned up slightly and his eyes closed.

 _ _He's sleeping,__ Link realized. He slowed and watched for a moment, afraid that his noise might have been enough to wake Sidon. When Sidon didn't stir, Link sat at the edge of the pool.

 _ _He's so pretty,__ Link found himself thinking.

It really was incredible that Sidon, and the King for that matter, didn't hold any ill feelings toward him. Sidon in particular. He'd been a baby, resentful that someone else was getting his sister's attention, and then after Mipha died he'd had to listen to all his teachers and elders talk about the Hylian scourge, who'd stolen the Princess away and let her die. The Hylian who had doomed a kingdom and stolen the futures of everyone left alive. And yet, Sidon had grown up into a trusting optimistic brave young Prince. A Prince who had not only reached out to a race his people despised but had extended a hand of ever lasting friendship to the very soul who had doomed them to begin with.

Sidon's eyes opened and the Prince lifted his chin, blinking up at Link.

"Greetings," he said.

"Hello," Link murmured. Sidon drew near the edge of the pool peering at him. Link reached out and put his hand on Sidon's headfin. Sidon held still and let Link draw his hand across the crest of his fin.

"Thank you, Sidon," Link said quietly. The Prince angled his head up to meet Link's eyes.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For being my friend," Link said. Sidon laughed.

"Of course!" he said and drew back. "Would you like to join me?" Link nodded and sat up, stripping off his shirt. He eased the split off his leg and pulled off his trousers. Then he slid into the pool, reveling in the steamy hot water.

"Is Rhondson able to fix your glider?" Sidon asked.

"Yes," Link sighed, leaning his head back against the pool edge.

"That's fantastic. I know how you love that thing. It's amazing to see you soar down from-" Sidon took in a breath pausing, the words caught in his throat. Link sat up and stared at the Prince.

"You okay?" he asked. The Prince's eyes focused and he blinked several times.

"You, ah," Sidon frowned, looking as if he were trying to find a way to put things delicately, "you smell a little."

"I smell a lot!" Link said, loudly.

"Hm, yes," Sidon agreed.

"I haven't washed for a week or two," Link said, "but that's pretty standard. In my opinion, I smell so bad now because I had a fever and I got wounded and so I was sweating and bleeding and..."

"Yes," Sidon agreed, sinking lower into the water. Link peered at him.

"I'm fouling up your napping pool, aren't I?" he asked.

 _ _Shit of course I am__ , he thought. Link knew Sidon's already keen senses were heightened in the water and surely this warm water was only magnifying his stench. Sidon raised his head, stricken.

"No," he said, "not at all."

"Sidon! I am," Link made to pull himself out of the pool.

"You don't have to leave," Sidon said, looking pained, "I don't mind smelling you. It's not a particularly bad smell." Link hesitated, then snorted and laughed.

"Bullshit," he said.

"It's not, really," Sidon insisted, "It's just a little stronger than I'm used to. It caught me by surprise." Link frowned and glanced up, meeting the Prince's eyes as he slid back into the pool.

"Honest, you don't mine?" he asked. Sidon nodded, his expression solemn.

"Honest."

"Alright then," Link relented. He was glad. The water felt amazing and it was probably a good idea to relax and clean himself before he went out to fight the lynel.

"There's something I want to show you," Sidon said grinning.

"Yeah?"

"It's at the bottom of this pool. Can you swim down?"

"Eh," Link glanced down. The water was a cloudy bright blue and Link couldn't see the bottom, "how far down does it go?"

"Oh not far!" Sidon said, glancing down. Link considered this.

"Alright," he said and ducked under the water. He swam down through the murky blue until his lungs burned. He still hadn't seen any sign of the bottom. His ears ached from the pressure.

 _ _Not far, my ass,__ he thought and turned back, rising to the surface once more. Beside him, Sidon also surfaced. The Prince turned to him.

"You were almost there," Sidon said, smiling slightly.

"So, what's down there?" Link asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"A sword," Sidon said. Link glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's a __pretty__ sword," Sidon added. Link felt a stir of interest.

"How pretty?"

"I'll just get it for you," Sidon offered.

"No, wait," Link turned and leaned over the pool side, rooting in his discarded trousers. He drew out his slate and opened the runes. In the next moment he felt the water bubble up from below. Sidon let out an exclamation and jumped back as the water opened up, and a silver delicately embossed sword rose out of the water. The handle was ornate and set with jewels, but even before Link took hold of it he could see the strength in this blade.

"It's so pretty!" he cried out, "I love it! Thank you Sidon, for spotting it!" The Prince came close again, eyeing the sword warily.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, peering closer.

"I'm going to kill that lynel with this pretty pretty sword," Link said grinning. Sidon frowned.

"You think it's powerful enough for that?" he asked. Link hefted the sword.

"Oh yes."

...

Rhondson finished stitching the glider an hour or so later and Link packed it back into his bag. After visiting the shop and picking up a few supplies, he headed up to the top flet, hoping to survey the hills. He found Teba perched on the railing, likewise watching the countryside. Link nodded to him as Teba turned to greet him.

"I was glad to hear you were up and about."

"Thanks. And thank you for giving me a place to recover."

"Not at all. I was saddened to see you in such a state," Teba said in a low voice, "but I was not surprised. Such a reckless little thing." Link only snorted, concentrating on watching the hills. "You may have calmed Medoh and brought peace to the village- only to then attract another monster to our village. One that's trapped us here."

"Did you try fighting it?" Link asked. There wasn't any challenge in his voice only weariness. Never the less, Teba gave him a sour look.

"Of course. It was cannier than I counted on."

"Lynels usually are."

"And you're going to fight it? Now?" Teba asked, eyeing his leg split. Link huffed and slid the thing down his leg, kicking it away. The Rito stared at the splint and closed his eyes. "I don't feel right letting you fight alone. Not when you're hurt."

"I'm not hurt. I'm magic. Remember?" Link groused.

"Ah. Are you, going out then?"

Link turned and saw Sidon watching them from the stairs. He came up and stood, looking out to the hills.

"Yes," Link said a little more tersely then he meant.

"I may not be much of an expert on the legendary hero tales, but I don't recall anything about him being magic," Teba said giving him a hard look. Link closed his eyes.

"I can call bombs out of thin air and levitate giant boulders. I'm magic," he said. Teba snorted.

"You have magic things! Magic slate, magic clothes, magic sword." Link flinched, staring hard out at the hills. "Even you aren't invincible. I'm only asking that you consider accepting help," the Rito glanced at Sidon, "You have fought alongside both of us. You know our abilities."

"Of course he does," Sidon said gently, "but Link doesn't need help. Not with this." Teba huffed, giving the Zora an irritated look.

"Like how he didn't need help against this lynel before?"

"Here you want to help? Let me borrow your bow," Link said, standing close to the edge of the platform. Scowling, Teba handed it over. Link strapped the bow to his back. "I'll be right back," he said and leapt into the air, opening his sail, and gliding across the lake.

"Let him go," Sidon said in a hard voice. Teba must have tried to take off after him.

 _ _Thank you,__ __Sidon__ , Link thought.

"He's reckless!" came Teba's voice floating on the wind.

"Well, yes," Sidon's voice followed, "but he also does miraculous things." Link grinned and turned his glider to catch an updraft, wheeling toward the hills.

He traveled over the lake to the west and gazed down. There were a few boboklins watching him open mouthed and squinting. Link ignored them and turned, gazing into the shadowed crevasses. The air took on a metallic taste and Link's ears detected a faint hum. He smiled but kept his glider on course until at the last minute he closed the glider and dropped, just as an electrified arrow pierced the air above him.

Link let out a whoop and pulled out his arrows, firing three bomb arrows at once right into the lynel's face. The hill below exploded, almost drowning out the lynel's roar of fury. Link closed in on that roar and opened his glider, swooping down into the clouds of smoke. He could see the lynel, lying on the ground, trying to pull itself up from the surprise explosion. Link dropped the glider and landed on the lynel's back.

It jolted up, rearing and kicking, frantic to throw him. The lynel let out an ear shattering roar of fury but Link only gritted his teeth and locked his legs harder. He drew the hot springs sword and gathering his strength, swung back and struck it hard into the lynel's neck. It tried to reach back and tear him apart but Link persisted.

 _ _This thing stalked Sidon. It tried to kill Sidon.__

He wrenched the blade forward cutting through bone, stopping just short of severing it's head from it's neck. The lynel gave one last shudder, it's body collapsing below him. The lynel was dead.

Link drew himself up, watching as the body blackened and then fell apart, drifting away on the wind. He sheathed his sword and noted that his trousers and the entire lower part of his tunic were drenched in blood. He snorted and sauntered off, walking back around the lake to the village's bridges. A boboklin followed him, wary, looking like it was trying to decide whether or not to attack him. Link halted and stared hard at the creature.

"Seriously? You want to start some shit?" he shouted at it. It cowered and hobbled off, hiding in a clump of bushes. Link snorted and continued on his way.

A little while later, Link stepped over the threshold of the village and gazed up at the winding stairs. He saw Teba looking down, smiling at his appearance.

"Good job!" the Rito shouted down, "you've once again brought peace to our village."

"Sorry for bringing something like that here in the first place," Link shouted up. The wind stirred the trees around him, and just that quick, Link's senses lit up with the approach of danger. His body tensed and tried to make him dodge but Link held himself in place. He knew those footfalls and knew to push down his fight or flight instinct.

"My champion!" Sidon shouted as he burst from the trees, making birds and deer scatter as he charged. The Prince was on him and lifting Link up into the air before he could even catch his breath to reply. "You made it all look so easy!"

"Well, I have done it a few times," Link said as demurely as he could, hanging in the air, clutched to the Prince's chest. "When I'm not an ass and take the time to think through a strategy then it makes the fight a lot simpler." Sidon grinned.

"With each victory, you grow wiser and stronger."

"It gets easier somehow, when I have something I'm fighting for," Link mused quietly. He blinked, leaning closer to peer at the Prince. Sidon's grin turned into bared teeth and Link pulled back, surprised.

"Sorry!" Sidon gasped, letting Link slide down, "I didn't mean that! It was just a reflex. You're covered in lynel blood, you know."

"Oh," Link laughed, "Yeah, I noticed. Sorry. I was just trying to look at your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They're black."

"Oh," Sidon's embarrassment deepened.

"There he is!" Hudson shouted as he and Rhondson reached the bottom steps and ran over the little clearing towards them. Behind them the rest of the village seemed to be making their way down the winding stair. Sidon stepped away from him as the others crowded around, congratulating him and fussing. When Link glanced up again Sidon had gone.

...

Link emerged from the hot spring dripping. He'd had to scrub himself at the bath house for almost an hour before he'd deemed himself clean enough to get into the Rito's springs. He didn't want lynel stink contaminating their baths.

He dried himself, pleased to be clean, and wrapped up in thick flannels the Rito had provided. Rhondson had made him promise to come and see her after his bath, so Link went up, heading to the flet where she and Hudson were staying. At his appearance Rhondson beamed at him, rising from the chair where she'd been reading.

"I have something for you," she said smiling and motioned him into the sitting room. Link waited as she brought out a box and opened it. Inside was a folded garment, rich and soft, and dyed a deep sea blue. Link touched it, loving the look of it.

"Rhondson, it's beautiful."

Rhondson smiled and pulled it out and gave it to him. Link unfolded it and found that it was long and flowing dress.

"Now you'll have another look when you visit Gerudo," she grinned. Link grinned back.

"I'll try it on!" he said happily. The dress was so pretty and the fabric so soft and light he knew it would feel wonderful in the desert. Before she could even leave him to change he was pulling off his flannel shirt and trousers. Rhondson laughed at him and took her seat once more. If he didn't care then she didn't care. Link carefully wriggled into the garment, letting it fall down his body. There were small buttons up the back and he hurriedly went about fastening them. Rhondson stood and helped him with the ones in the center of his back. The dress swayed around his legs. Even without a mirror it made him feel elegant and beautiful. Rhondson stood back and sighed.

"You're such a pretty thing," she cooed. Link smiled in satisfaction. He might be wild and rough but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate feeling beautiful. Rhondson's clothes always made him feel beautiful. He went to his pack, sitting in a chair by the bed and rooted until he found his sapphire circlet. He fastened it around his head and beamed at Rhondson. She exclaimed over the jewelry.

"Link!" Sidon entered the flet, bending to fit into the doorway. He glanced at Rhondson, "pardon me. Hudson said that I could find Link here."

"Welcome, Prince, please come in," Rhondson said. The Prince nodded and shifted his gaze to Link, grinning.

"Link! You never told me that you helped build a town!" he exclaimed. Link laughed and went to Sidon who had resigned himself to sitting in order to fit comfortably in the room.

"I didn't build it," Link said, "Hudson and the Gorons did the work." Rhondson put her arms around him.

"Link brought us all together though," she murmured. Sidon blinked.

"You brought people from all corners of the world together to live in harmony," he breathed, "you truly are amazing."

"They were looking for a new life," Link said, easing himself out of Rhondson's embrace to look at her. "All I did was spread the word." A shout from outside made Rhondson turn. Link glanced at the walkway, recognizing Fyson. He waved and the Rito waved back.

"Excuse me," Rhondson murmured, glancing at the pair. She went out onto the walkway, joining Fyson as they descended out of sight. Link pulled a chair away from the table and sat beside Sidon. The Prince glanced at Link, his gaze settling on his circlet.

"Is that a sapphire?" Sidon asked in a hushed tone. Link nodded, reaching up to touch the delicate silver circlet. "Where, ah, where did you acquire such a thing?" Sidon asked.

"I had it made in Gerudo town," Link said. "I know a jeweler there."

"It's lovely," Sidon said, warmth in his voice.

"Thank you," Link smiled, "what do you think of the dress?" Sidon glanced down.

"I'm not really much of a judge of Hylian garments," Sidon admitted, "but it's lovely. The color suits you. If you don't mind my saying."

"Thank you. I think so too. Rhondson made it for me."

"That was very nice of her. Did you help her too?"

"I helped her meet her husband," Link shrugged. Sidon chuckled. Link drew the circlet off, regarding it quietly. Sidon blinked at him.

"You're not going to wear it with your dress?" he asked. Link shook his head.

"It's magic. It's got a spell on it to protect me from extreme heat. But that also means that if I wear it here I get a chill."

"Amazing," Sidon breathed, eyeing the circlet, "It's too bad. I thought it looked nice." Link grinned at him, feeling flushed.

"I have more jewelry! Help me pick something out."

...

Later that afternoon Link slipped off and made his way out of the village, following a path down to the lake. He'd changed out of his dress into some worn clothes that he didn't mind getting dirty and that he favored when trekking around relatively safe places. He found a spot at the water's edge and tried to fish. He'd borrowed Hudson's pole but couldn't get the hang of it. After a few feeble attempts he went back to his usual method; shooting fish with arrows and plopping into the lake after them.

The lake under the Rito Village was unexpectedly warm, something to do with the number of hot springs around, and there were unexpected updrafts from the changes in temperature. It all meant that Link could swim in the lake without freezing but that the lake had a tendency to spit water up into his face unexpectedly. Link assumed Revali would approve.

In no time he was tired and dripping, with only a few fish to show for it. Link grumbled wordlessly to himself, spotting another fish and took aim.

"What are you doing?"

Link jumped and almost loosed the arrow, but pulled it down in time. Beside him in the water was Sidon. It was a little unnerving that someone as large as Sidon could sneak up on him without making a sound.

"I'm," Link coughed, "fishing." Sidon blinked, eyeing the bow.

"I see. Why?"

"Oh. I was hungry," Link said, wincing. He'd so wanted this to be a surprise. "What are you doing down here?" Sidon blinked.

"Swimming," he said, treating the question with more dignity than it deserved.

"Oh. Right," Link murmured. Sidon considered him for a long moment.

"If you like, I can fish. Save you your... arrows," he said, smiling. Link sighed, feeling deflated. Perhaps sensing something of Link's defeat, Sidon cocked his head and smiled.

"Come with me?"

"On your back?" Link asked frowning, "you can fish like that?" Sidon laughed.

"It's a simple thing."

Link chuckled and waded out, folding himself down onto Sidon's back. He handed Sidon the bag he'd brought to collect the fish, and Sidon looped it around his shoulder. That done, the Prince kicked off, gliding through the water at a relaxed pace. Link sighed, watching the sunset reflect off the lake water. Every so often Sidon would reach out and catch hold of a fish. He'd pull it from the water and drop it into the bag. Link watched a while, drawing satisfaction from how easy Sidon made it all look. He felt drowsy.

"Link," Sidon murmured.

"Hm?"

"You seemed surprised this afternoon, about my eyes. You've seen my pupils dilate before, haven't you?"

"Not like that," Link said sleepily, "why'd they do that? The lynel smell?"

"The blood," Sidon murmured uneasily, "I'm sure they dilated the other night, when the Yiga attacked. And when we fought Ruta. I thought you'd seen it before."

"I had my mind on fighting when we went up against Ruta. Same when the Yiga attacked. And it was dark in the guard tower."

"Oh. Of course," Sidon said quietly.

"You sound worried," Link said opening his eyes. Sidon chuckled nervously.

"In the dark years we became more isolated. Hylians began to tell stories about the Zora and some of those stories got back to the Domain. There's a particularly gruesome one about some Zora who smelled the blood from a band of traveling injured Hylians. There are some chilling descriptions of Zora with pitch black eyes and razor claws and teeth, tearing the Hylians apart." He let out a nervous laugh, "we still come across Hylians who are terrified when they see our eyes dilate. They're afraid we're going to turn on them." Link smiled and ran his hand along the top of Sidon's head.

"Not me," he said.

"Not. Not you," Sidon said, his voice warm. "Fearless champion."

"I'm not fearless."

"Well, you weren't afraid when we fought Ruta. I could tell! You were exhilarated! The best Zora warriors were terrified to get into the water with the Beast."

"I was a little intimidated," Link attempted, "it was the first Divine Beast I'd fought."

"Maybe at first, but you were having fun once we got into the thick of things." Link closed his eyes, admitting defeat.

"It was the most fun I'd had since waking up."

"I knew it."

"I got to fly up waterfalls and shoot magical ice out of the sky! And I got to ride a Zora Prince!" he said. Sidon laughed happily.

"You enjoyed that?"

"You were going so fast! I loved it."

"You want me to go fast again?" Sidon asked, his voice lowering. Link felt his heart skip a beat.

" _ _Water__ you waiting for," he breathed. Sidon let out a whoop of laughter and rocketed forward. Link almost fell off before his lightening quick reflexes made him catch hold of Sidon's shoulders. A cry of joy bubbled up from his throat and Sidon went even faster in response.

They plowed through the calm lake water at full tilt until Sidon had to slow as he turned to avoid smacking into one of the cliffs that thrust up from the lake. They wheeled around and Sidon picked up speed once more, weaving between the pillars that held up the bridges to the Rito Village far above. Link let out another laugh, reveling in the joy radiating up from Sidon. At last, they slowed and Link slid lower in the water, still clutching hard to the Prince.

"How was that?" Sidon asked, only slightly out of breath.

"Fucking amazing," Link warbled.

"Good!" Sidon beamed, "Although, I think we've scared the fish." Link leaned forward and let his head rest against the back of Sidon's head fin, his heart still pounding from the exhilaration.

"Worth it," he sighed. Sidon began to swim in slow wide circles. They rested a few minutes as Sidon moved into calm waters and resumed his silent collection of fish.

"Can I ask you something?" Sidon asked.

"Mmhm."

"I thought it was extraordinary that the Yiga should attack you and then not but a few hours later a lynel comes looking to kill you," Sidon mused, "I thought it was perhaps some plot. But I'm beginning to see that your world is just extraordinarily dangerous. Something is always attacking you. Or stalking you." Link laughed.

"I do my fair share of attacking and stalking too remember."

"Of course!" Sidon chuckled. "But having everything out to get you like that, I know it must be difficult, even for one as incredible as you. Day after day. I know you say you aren't fearless, but does that mean you are afraid all the time?" Link opened his eyes, gazing across the lake. "You don't have to answer."

"Hm," Link thought.

"I'm not trying to shame you," Sidon murmured, "I was scared to fight Ruta. I was scared of the lynel. I can't imagine what it would be like to have so many things trying to kill me."

"When I first left the Shrine of Resurrection I felt the same way," Link murmured, "it was terrifying. But even though I'm facing stronger enemies and venturing into the farthest reaches of the world, it's better now."

"You have better weapons and armor," Sidon agreed, "more knowledge of the world."

"And friends," Link added quietly.

"And friends," Sidon repeated thoughtfully. Link let his fingers trail over Sidon's shoulder.

"It really makes all the difference. Not being alone in the world, the way I was when I first woke." Sidon was silent for a long moment.

"If not being alone lightens your burden, and you would welcome my companionship, as I think you do, then seek me out. Or let me know where you are and I will come to you. I will be glad of it." Link smiled.

"Thank you. I will," he said. Sidon made a pleased sound.

"So, is this enough fish?" Sidon asked, "Even you won't be able to eat this much." Link chuckled.

"I need enough for the whole village."

"Such a thoughtful generous Hylian," Sidon murmured, pleased. Link smiled.

"They harbored us," he murmured, "and besides," Link paused, trying to work out the right words, "I wanted to do this for you." Sidon blinked and glanced back at him.

"For me?"

"The feast you're missing," Link said quietly, "I know, it won't be the same as back in the Domain, but I thought, good food, friends, maybe even a few fireworks. It might make it easier for you." Link gasped as Sidon rolled beneath him but he needn't have worried. The Prince righted him, arms at Link's sides, keeping the Hylian above the water, balanced now on his chest.

"That's the most," Sidon tried but couldn't continue. Link grinned.

Together they spent the entire evening fishing. Or rather, Sidon had. His eyes made fishing at night even more rewarding. They had to make trips back to the ice chest that Link had hauled down to the bottom of the path, but within a few hours they had filled it. Heavy with fish and ice, the chest was ready to carry back up to the village. Sidon finished adding the last of the fish and glanced at Link, who was staring out across the dark water.

"Ready to head up?" Sidon asked. Link paused. He didn't feel tired and he was reluctant to go back into the village. He'd enjoyed spending the evening with Sidon.

"How about a game of chase?" he asked. Sidon blinked at him, then smiled.

"Sure," he agreed. Chase was a game they'd come up with when Sidon had been training Link to dodge attacks in the water and slip away from enemies that were faster than he. The aim of the game was to evade Sidon's grasp for as long as he could.

Link still occasionally requested that they play the game. It was fun, darting away from the Prince, who might either be hunting him in earnest or lazily toying with him, until he struck. They both knew it was only a matter of time before Link succumbed to Sidon's prowess and found himself locked in the Zora's grasp. Still, it was a useful game and Link learned new ways to evade capture every time they played.

Together they slipped into the water. Link was swimming messily, kicking up water and churning his arms and legs as he sought to put distance between himself and Sidon. Sidon slid along, silent, most of his body submerged. The one time Link glanced back at him he saw only Sidon's yellow eyes shining above the waterline, moving steadily closer in pursuit. Link let out a nervous chuckle and dove suddenly, hoping to throw Sidon off.

Link had become accustom in the last few months, of being one of the most powerful things walking on Hylia's green land. But here, in the water, for all his power, he felt as weak and helpless as he'd been when he'd first woken in the shrine. He should hate the feeling. He hated it when the monks challenged him to some fight and stripped him of his gear. But he didn't hate this. It was thrilling, his body surging with excitement from the perception of danger and yet, able to enjoy it, safe in the knowledge that Sidon would never harm him.

He felt the barest ripple in the water on his left and immediately arched his back and swung his body up, just missing the grasping hands that shot out to grab him. Link kicked, gratified that he'd dodged at least one of Sidon's attempts. The Prince shot through the water, below him peering up at Link. Their eyes met and Sidon grinned, looking just as pleased.

He rolled and with a flick of his legs the Prince vanished into the murky darkness. Link aimed his body up, needing to take a breath. He surfaced, gasping, and filling his lungs, even as he moved, ready to dive again. Sidon wasn't above attacking him when he came up for air. Link had complained once but Sidon had been unmoved.

"A Lizalfos won't give you time to catch your breath. They'll see it as a time to attack. You must be extra careful when you surface. They will look for any vulnerability."

Link dove again, striking out for the center of the lake. It was deep out here and he felt almost lost in the void of dark water and inky star studded sky above. It was only the cliffs that rose up and the flickering lights of the Rito Village above that provided any point of reference. Link caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye and he sped up.

His senses were on edge, ready for the attack he knew would come. He tried changing direction and dove down again.

 _ _Damn. He'd playing with me,__ Link thought. His body was tense, convinced it was about to be attacked. Not good.

 _ _Relax__ , he told himself sternly. Another flash of movement and Link swung around in time to see a fin glide past before vanishing in the darkness. His heart was pounding now. He swam hard, surfacing for a quick lung full of air, before descending again, swimming as hard as he could. More movement, and the sense of a large predator, gliding closer this time. A wave of instinctual fear hit him.

 _ _He's circling me,__ he realized. Sidon came into view, his body passing over head, too quick for Link to make much out.

 _ _Fuck this,__ Link thought, and shot off as quick as he could. His lungs burned from his efforts but he pushed himself hard. Sidon wasn't going catch him like that. He changed his movements, allowing his body to spin and gather speed. He broke the surface of the lake and gasped in air, still shooting across the water. Exhilarated, he laughed and dived again.

 _ _Bet he hasn't seen that move!__ Link thought gleefully. He was about to dive deep, when the water shifted around him, pushing him back. He blinked in alarm, seeing Sidon's powerful form flash before him, and out of sight once more. He'd been cut off. Link narrowed his eyes and tried another direction, but as before the water pressed him back. He'd see a flash of Sidon's fins, moving around him, too fast for Link to follow. Sidon was circling again. Link hung suspended in the water, frozen and overwhelmed. His mind tried to fire his body into movement, but he couldn't move, disoriented and unable to locate a clear path.

Arms circled his chest from behind and carefully drew him upwards. Link's head broke the surface of the water and he took several deep breaths. He turned in the water, grasping Sidon's shoulders to hold himself up. Sidon was smiling.

"That was very good," he said.

"Yeah?" Link gasped. His limbs burned from his exertions and he was sure if he tried to lift his arms his hands would be shaking. His heart was still pounding just as hard as it had been underwater.

"Yes! You were fast. I've never seen you swim that fast without your Zora armor. And you seemed to know when I was about to move in."

"I've been practicing," Link panted.

"It was well done," Sidon told him, clearly pleased. Link met his eyes, feeling his heart finally beginning to slow.

"What," he breathed, "what did you do to me, at the end? I've never felt like that."

"Felt like what?" Sidon asked, blinking, "that's something we do when we corner a school of fish. We don't allow them to move and swim around them until we confuse their senses. Then we move in." Sidon cocked his head, looking worried, "was it too much?" he asked, concerned. Link laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're on my side," he said. Sidon beamed.

"And I'm glad you're on my side!" the Prince declared, rolling onto his back and pulling Link up to settle on his chest. Link let out a sigh, relieved to be able to relax. The tension drained out of his body, leaving behind an enjoyable weariness and peace. He knew he would sleep good that night.

Link and Sidon retired to their flet. Once again they arranged the mattresses and pillows on the floor, creating a nest that they could share. So exhausted was he, that within a few minutes of laying down, Link felt himself on verge of drifting off.

"Link?" Sidon murmured into the darkness. Link's body jerked awake. "Sorry," Sidon said.

"It's okay," Link said sleepily, "what is it?"

"Something happened at the river. Something that I wanted to ask you about." Link came fully awake. Sidon sounded so nervous. "you were hurt badly and the ride was rough," the Zora's voice dipped down low, almost to a whisper, "I hit the water with you jumping from such a height."

"It's okay," Link soothed, not a little confused by the conversation. Wasn't this all settled? "We both made it out okay." Sidon shook his head slowly.

"You stopped breathing and went completely limp. I made it out, but I'm not sure you did," Sidon's voice was heavy and there was an edge of sorrow that Link had only heard a few times in his friend's voice. Sorrow that only rose when Sidon spoke of Mipha. Mipha.

Link's breath froze.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly," Sidon said quickly, "of course you made it out. You're here, aren't you? Please. Forgive me."

"What did you see?" Link asked. He felt Sidon shift and curl tighter, tense but silent. Link reached out and put a hand on Sidon's arm and rubbed in what he hoped was a soothing motion. "Did you... hear anything?"

"I heard Mipha," Sidon said in a small voice, "and I saw green flames. And you... you sort of shifted and I could feel you breathing again."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Link sighed.

"What did I see?" Sidon asked in a thin pained voice. Link winced. Maybe he should have told Sidon about meeting Mipha inside Ruta. But he hadn't. He'd seen how sad Sidon was staring up at his sister's statue and he hadn't wanted to take the risk of hurting Sidon more by telling him. But he probably should have told him. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have. But Sidon was different somehow.

"Mipha protects me, even now," Link murmured, "You heard her prayer, bringing me back from the edge of death." There was a soft intake of breath and Link pulled his hand away, wondering at his welcome now. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't know how to. Not without making you sad."

"I understand," Sidon said quietly. Link blinked at him in the darkness.

"This has been bothering you, hasn't it? Ever since it happened. You must have known you could talk to me."

"Yes," Sidon said and there was warmth in his voice. "But I doubted myself. I wasn't sure it had been real. And," he paused sighing, "I didn't want to bring it up before you went to face the lynel. It felt like a bad omen. To speak of the dead before a battle."

"I don't think Mipha is a bad omen," he said gently. Sidon let out a sigh.

"You see my foolishness for what is it." Link couldn't help but reach out a hand to settle on Sidon's back.

"Not foolish," he breathed, "better?"

"Yes, my friend," Sidon said. Link smiled and closed his eyes, keeping his hand on Sidon's back. "Good night."

"Good night," Link said.

...

Early the next morning Link rose and made his way down the winding stairs. He found Harth on the ground level, busy in his wood shop. The Rito had a curved thin slab of hickory wood, held tightly in a vice. The Rito gingerly slid a sharp carving cleaver along the wood, shaving off a sliver of the dense wood.

"What are you making?" Link asked. Harth sent an expressionless glance at him.

"A bow," he said.

"Nice," Link admired.

"What may I do for you, champion?" Harth asked, only a slight edge in his voice.

"So, I was wondering if you guys have any fireworks," Link said. Harth paused his work, holding himself motionless. "I may have promised the Prince of the Zora a party with fireworks. But I forgot I lost my mineral collection and I used the last of my bomb arrows on the lynel. Otherwise I would of course happily make my own," Link added.

"You normally carry materials to make explosives? Everywhere you go?"

"Well sure," Link grinned, "Except when I run low and don't have the cash for more."

"Oh," Harth sounded slightly relieved.

"But I always have my limitless supply of magic bombs with me at all times."

"Magic? So does that mean they're safe to be around?" Harth asked hopefully. Link laughed.

"Nope. That's why I have those crazy burn scars on my legs."

"Em hm," Harth's feathers fluffed out. Link blinked at him, unsure how to read this reaction.

"Anyway, I'm planning a giant party tonight. I caught a bunch of fish for everyone and it would be nice to have fireworks if possible." Harth turned to peer at him.

"So you're the reason there are several barrels of ice and fish up near the kitchen," he frowned, "and you've just decided to have a party? In our village?"

"Eh. Should I have got permission or something?" Link asked. Harth took a breath, then closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly.

"No hero, it is an honor to host you. We would be most happy to hold a celebration this evening," he said. Link grinned.

"Great. So the fireworks?"

"I will be happy to handle the fireworks," Harth said firmly. Link blinked.

"I don't mind setting them up."

"No. No. You should not have to take care of such details."

"I was kind of looking forward to-"

"Don't you want to spend time with Prince Sidon?" Harth asked in a rush, an note of desperation in his voice, "from what I hear you generally have little time to socialize. Please, we want you to enjoy your time here. Let us handle the preparations."

"Oh," Link considered this, "that's thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Glad to be of help," Harth said tightly.

"Well, I'll just... find Sidon then," Link said.

"You do that, champion."

Link climbed back up into the village, feeling slightly puzzled by Harth's reactions. No matter.

He climbed back up to the flet he'd shared with Sidon and found that the Prince was awake and had returned to mattresses to their bed frame. He was sitting in the middle of the flet, holding his wax skin bag. He glanced up as Link entered the flet and smiled.

"Good morning," Link said, sitting beside him.

"Good morning," Sidon replied, "early morning errand?"

"Yes. I went to talk to Harth about the party. He's going to find us some fireworks!" Link announced. Sidon's eyes sparkled. "So, want to head down to breakfast?"

"In a moment," Sidon said, shyness creeping into his expression. "I have something for you." Link blinked, sitting up straighter. Sidon had something to give him? Something that he'd waited this long to gift? The Prince must have sensed some of this thoughts. "It's customary among my people to give gifts on the day of the feast. I brought your gift with me out here. I thought it likely that you wouldn't be able to attend, but I still wanted to give you something for the occasion."

"Oh," Link murmured, "I'm sorry. I would have gotten you something."

"It's quite alright," Sidon said, "the feast is more than enough. I am humbled by your thoughtfulness to arrange all this, just because I felt a little homesick."

"It's the least I can do," Link demurred, "you're only stuck out here because of my recklessness." Sidon blinked, smiling.

"I treasure the time I spend with you. Please do not feel badly that we are here. I do not." He drew out a small box from his pack and held it out. Link took it and opened the box. Inside were exquisite silver Zora metalworks made to fit around the neck and wrists, all thoughtfully scaled to fit a Hylian. Link shivered and reached for the neck piece. He knew it was going to make him feel beautiful, wearing such a thing.

"Sidon, thank you," he murmured, "they're beautiful."

"I admit, I was afraid you wouldn't like it. I know Hylians don't wear such things and once, I heard one of the stable men speaking ill of my adornments. But you," he sighed, "I should have known you wouldn't be like that. When I saw your circlet and jewels I felt so much better."

"Of course," Link breath, "Sidon, I can't tell you how much I love this." He grinned and pulled his shirt off, then reached for the neck piece again, setting it on his collar bone.

"It has hinges that open and clasps..." Sidon said, bending nervously to watch.

"I see them," Link said, pleased as he opened the piece to fit around his neck. It was cold, but to his surprise had enough joints so that it didn't dig into his skin. Instead it draped over his shoulders and neck, fitting to his form. Link grinned, catching sight of himself in a mirror. Hastily he reached for the wrist bands and snapped them into place.

"It feels amazing," Link marveled. The pieces, for all their solid construction and apparent durability, were light and comfortable.

"You look wonderful!" Sidon enthused, "like a young Zora knight." Link laughed. He'd be a very small Zora knight."I know your people are generally loath to go uncovered, as you are now," Sidon added, "but you are always welcome to wear these among my people."

"Thank you," Link smiled. It was true, he might attract some stares if he went around Hateno in nothing but his jewelry, but he had figured out fairly quickly that he didn't much care if people stared. Unless the weather or danger dictated that he dress in a certain way then he had decided he would wear what he liked.

Which was why he wore the Zora adornments all day and planned to wear them to the feast. He only conceded to the chill air by slipping on a shirt. He kept it untied at the top, showing off the beautiful shimmering metalwork. Sidon made no comment when he caught sight of Link later in the day but Link saw his eyes drawn to the neck piece and he beamed.

As the light faded, the Rito lit torches and the villagers left their flets and congregated in the woods below the village and on the winding common paths. The fish were cooked and people were happily eating, and laughing and a few fireworks sparked and rose above the crowds to the delight of the Rito children.

"This is such a wonderful feast," a woman standing beside Link gushed. Link smiled and sipped his drink. It truly was wonderful. He gazed across the railing, spotting Sidon, sparkling fireworks in hand as he demonstrated poses to adoring Rito children. Above, the clear crisp night air made the stars stand out in dazzling beauty, even when fireworks didn't fill the sky. The sound of happy people, the smells of fire, cooked fish, and the faint scent of cedar trees melded into something wonderful that he knew he'd remember for a long time.

"Is it true, you're the one who brought down the beast and tamed Medoh?" the Hylian asked. Link glanced at her, feeling mild discomfort. "I heard that you've been asleep for a hundred years." Link paused, frowning. He glanced at the woman. She smiled back, continuing in a low voice, "Sleeping in a secret shrine of the resurrection." Link felt the breath in his lungs freeze. "Buried in a cliff side behind the Temple of Time." He locked eyes with the woman. Her smile showed her teeth. The noise of the party was all around them but Link and the woman were silent, locked in tension.

"Not here," Link said finally, in a low voice. The woman's smile grew wider.

"What's wrong champion? You don't want a fight?"

"I'll fight you. But not here," Link insisted.

"Fighting you isn't something we're interested in," she said, "we've tried that. It doesn't usually end well for us."

"What do you want then?" Link breathed.

"I want to cut your head off and bring it back to the hideout to decorate our wall."

"If you try it here you're going to have several people who will take issue with that. Me included," Link growled. The woman sighed.

"I'm not here alone," she cooed, "but you're right. It would be messy. You might slip away. Like you did last time." Link didn't answer but he nodded curtly. "Well then, if you don't want a fight here, you'll follow me out of the village. You won't alert anyone. Pretend we're finding a quiet place for a fuck."

Link stared into the darkness, his insides frozen, as he draped an arm around the Yiga's shoulders. Without another word, they moved off away from the crowds and meandered down the wooden bridges. The Yiga groped him, giggling as she did. She was checking for weapons. Weapons that he didn't have. Her hand moved down to his waist and she pulled his slate from its holster, pocketing it in her own robe. Link clenched his jaw but didn't protest.

They walked across the bridges, leading out of the village and passed the abandoned Rito stable tent. They paused on the other side, the tent blocking the view from the village. The Yiga withdrew from his embrace, stepping away to lock eyes with him. The hairs on the back of Link's neck stood up. He could feel other Yiga moving in the darkness around them.

"Brainless," the Yiga spat, her Hylian form dissolving into the wrapped clan garments, "all those people depending on you. And you walk to your own slaughter." Link gritted his teeth as the Yiga drew out her blade. "At least a hundred years ago you had the brains to run from death. You didn't have the courage to face Lord Calamity Ganon."

"I just didn't want to be __boared__ to death," Link hissed at her.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this," the Yiga drew back her blade, rearing to strike. Link's eyes narrowed and in an instant he stepped back, snapping his fingers.

The air around them exploded.

...

Sidon sipped one of the Rito drinks he'd been given, glancing around for a familiar face. As much as he was enjoying himself making new friends he wanted to find Link. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company of the Rito, but they could be a little abrupt and he was ready for a less tense conversation. Finding anyone on the crowded platforms was difficult, doubly when the platforms were not built for someone of his size.

"Easy there Prince, watch your head." Sidon turned to see Teba looking up at him. The Rito smiled, "Enjoying the party?"

"Very much so," Sidon said.

"Good. I hope more of your people will be open to visiting our village."

"Perhaps they will be," he said politely. The overland crossing and bitter cold would assure most Zora stayed away, but it never hurt to be polite. Besides, if you could get past the chill air the village was lovely. "I hope you know that your people are welcome in the Domain."

"Thank you," Teba nodded.

"I wonder," Sidon said gingerly, "have you seen Link lately?" Teba's expression soured.

"Not since he almost set fire to the cooking house."

"Ah. Allow me to offer my apologizes again," Sidon said, "he is usually very good with fire."

"I'll have to show you the grove outside the village where Link tried to make a camp fire. Well, actually, it's not really a grove anymore."

"You looking for Link?" Hudson asked, easing by to fill his plate with fish.

"Yes," Sidon said. Hudson grinned.

"I wouldn't for a while. Saw him leaving the village with a cute girl," he said. Sidon blinked in surprise.

"Leaving the village at night?" Teba frowned.

"It's Link! He'll be fine," Hudson chuckled.

Light flashed illuminating the village for an instant and then a thundering boom filled the valley. Sidon gasped and turned. The Rito Village stable tent was on fire.

"I bet Link is down there," Teba said, eyeing the burning tent. Sidon's heart was in his throat. That flash. He'd seen that flash in the cavern when Link went to face the lynel. Something was terribly wrong.

In one instant he was up on the railing, barely registering the cries of surprise as he leapt into the air and plummeted down. He hit the ground hard but barely registered the pain as he ran down the wooden bridges spanning the lake.

He entered the fire lit clearing around the tent, his senses on edge, teeth bared. His eyes focused on the sizzling scorch marks near the tent where the bolt had struck.

The clearing was empty.

Frantically Sidon bolted around the clearing, his senses reaching for the barest hint of movement smell, or sound. But there was nothing.

Link was gone.

* * *

Notes: Why the rest of Hyrule is onboard with this ship:

Harth: Did you know the Hylian Champion carries an arsenal of heavy explosives?  
Teba: (sigh) Yeah...  
Harth: And he catches himself on fire. A lot. It's only a matter of time before he takes out a village.  
Teba: But he's the Champion. What can we do about it?  
Harth: I'll tell you what we do. We hook him up with that fish prince.  
Teba: That helps how?  
Harth: Have you been to Zora's Domain?  
Teba: ...?  
Harth: Stone, water and metal: Most non-flammable place in all of Hyrule.  
Teba: Holy shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Sidon watched the sun rise over Rito village. His body felt heavy and ached and there was no joy in his heart. When he had realized Link wasn't in the clearing he'd dashed down the road, expecting to see a fleeing band of attackers but the only movement came from wildlife, fleeing from him in terror. He'd halted, and dashed into the woods, circling the clearing, sure that he'd hear some sign of the attackers. But there was nothing. Sidon broke out from the trees and stopped, panting. Wings beat the air above him and Sidon looked up, seeing Teba. The Rito landed beside him.

"I don't see anything. And no sign of Link," Teba said. Sidon bared his teeth in fury.

"How could this happen?" he demanded. Teba blinked.

"Don't know. But we've got search parties spread out across the valley." Teba frowned. "Any ideas about who did this?" Sidon shook his head slowly.

"Maybe it was the Yiga clan..."

"... That boy sure has a lot of enemies."

"But the Yiga can disappear into thin air," Sidon frowned, "I've seen it."

"And could they have taken Link with them? And why was he down there?"

"I don't know," Sidon murmured. Teba watched him a moment more.

"We'll keep searching," he reassured the Zora. They'd searched the forest for hours before returning to the village. When they did, in the small hours of the morning, they were met by Harth.

"You may want to see this," he said, leading them up to one of the high platforms. Sidon blinked as he mounted the stairs, concerned that his vision was doubling as he stumbled along. He was tired yes, but he'd never felt his body ache like this. The Rito paused in the doorway and gestured to a collection of items strew across the platform. Rupees blades and a collection of fruit. Sidon scowled down at the pile.

"Tell them what you saw," Harth pushed a young Rito forward. The Rito stared up into Sidon's face and stepped back in alarm. "Go on," Harth pressed. The Rito swallowed.

"Just after the explosion I saw a few Hylians running down the steps. I thought it was the stable folk at first, but I know those people. I'd never seen these Hylians before. So I shouted at one of them to stop. He didn't stop so I," the Rito broke off, eyeing Sidon, nervously.

"Please," Sidon said in a low growl.

"I grabbed hold of his cloak," the Rito continued, his voice going high, "and then he... changed. It was one of those thieves from Gerudo. I recognized the clothes. He tried to stab me. So I... bit him." There was a snort from Teba. "I didn't have any weapons," the Rito said defensively. "He screamed and turned to see that his fellows were gone. And then he just," the Rito breathed, wincing, "put his hands together and vanished into a puff of smoke."

"No doubt now. It was the Yiga," Teba said in a low voice. The young Rito glanced up at their grim faces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let him get away," he said.

"It's alright. There wasn't anything more to be done," Harth said. Teba turned to Sidon.

"Any idea of how far the Yiga can travel by magic?"

"No," Sidon said mournfully. Teba hummed but didn't speak. He walked Sidon back up to the platform he and Link had been sharing. He'd told Sidon to rest and that the Rito would continue their aerial searches. Sidon thanked the Rito but saw the same grimness in the warrior that he felt. If the Yiga could take Link far away in an instant, then what chance did they have of ever finding him? Worse, if the Yiga Clan had truly bested Link then they wouldn't keep him as a prisoner. They would kill him.

But that was only if they had truly bested Link, and in Sidon's deepest heart he couldn't believe it had come to that. No matter how dire the fight, Link would win.

Because Link was amazing.

...

Link groaned. His head was pounding and his throat was raw and dry. He was tied to a wooden post in the dimly lit Yiga hideout. His hands were bound in thick cloth, wrapped tight to keep him from snapping his fingers. No matter. He didn't have the strength to summon Urbosa's fury. Nearby, a Yiga was huddled over Link's slate, trying to break its defenses.

He'd been surprised back in the clearing, at how the Yiga withstood Urbosa's fury, though it had clearly wounded her. The electric current had thrown her knife out of her hand but she persisted, stepping forward as another Yiga emerged from the dark. Together the pair had clamped their hands around his shoulders and then everything had gone dark for an instant. Red light swirled around them and then they were high up on a desert plain.

Yiga magic.

The second Yiga threw him down and took out her blade, clearly incensed that he'd tried to attack. The first Yiga brought a heavy fist down on his head, stunning the hero. Link had blearily tried to fight back, but he was no match for them without weapons or even his slate. They'd bound him tightly in rope and then in chain, ensuring that he'd never break his bonds.

Then they'd put bananas around him, making a perfect circle. Link groaned, glaring at the Yiga. They were going to gut him in some ridiculous Yiga ceremony. He'd die, not beside his fallen comrades or even in the heat of battle, but surrounded by bananas in the middle of a forsaken desert. One of the Yiga moved off, clutching his slate as she moved away. Link stared after her. It was striking how much he cared for that slate. It held the last shreds of his past as well as a lot of the memories he'd made in the months since his awakening. And he didn't want to lose it. He especially didn't want some Yiga going through his pictures.

The other Yiga had reached the end of whatever ceremony she'd been performing. She brought her blade up.

"Wait!" the other Yiga shouted, running back to them. The blade lowered.

"What?"

"The slate powered down when I accessed the activation mechanism!"

"So?"

"So I can't power it back up," the Yiga growled. She turned to Link, pausing for a moment, then stepped close and pushed the slate against his face. The blue and orange lights flashed as the slate powered up.

"Damn," the Yiga hissed.

"The activation mechanism only works for him?"

"Until I can figure out how to change it."

"You think it matters if he's alive?"

"... I'd say so."

"Damn," the Yiga fumed, "the longer he's alive the longer he has to attack us or escape or set everything on fire."

"So we won't let him," the other Yiga growled.

"Yeah. Okay."

They'd hauled him up and made him march. By morning they'd reached the Yiga hideout and Link was put in a cell and tied to a wooden beam. They weren't taking any chances. They'd even confiscated the Zora adornments Sidon had given him. Link had spat curses at them when they took them, but the Yiga paid him no mind.

The worst part had to be that the Yiga working at his slate was only feet away, outside the cell. He had had to watch her put some kind of wet dark squirming liquid on his slate. Dark particles floated up from it, remarkably similar to the Blights inside the divine beasts. Link ground his teeth to see such a thing attacking his slate. It's faint blue light shone through the darkness for now, but Link had seen first hand just how vulnerable shiekah tech was to calamity blight.

And yet, that wasn't what weighed the heaviest on him.

Sidon would be worried.

Link grimaced at the thought. He wasn't used to people caring about him, beyond caring if he fulfilled his role as savior. If Sidon had only seen him as useful, he wouldn't have come all the way to the Ridgelands just to invite him to a feast. He wouldn't have fought the Yiga with him. He wouldn't have carried him down a dangerous road and brought him to safety. He wouldn't have slept night after night next to him. Link hung his head and closed his eyes.

He'd grown to look forward to laying down with Sidon. He liked the head butts and way Sidon curled around him when the night got cold. He liked feeling his heart pound when Sidon pinned him. Link let his eyes open and stared at the far wall.

He liked feeling that edge of arousal that flushed through his body when he let himself yield to that overpowering strength. Strength that wasn't bent on his destruction. Strength that was instead dedicated to his protection and care.

Link shivered. He probably wouldn't be thinking about any of this, except for the very real prospect that he would never see Sidon again.

The cell door opened and a Yiga entered. He pushed a bowl of water at Link, holding it at chin level.

"What?" Link asked, scowling up at the Yiga.

"Drink."

"Untie my hands."

"Yeah, no. Drink. I'm not standing here all day."

Link grudgingly bent his head and drank from the bowl. The Yiga tipped it up, spilling a little until he got the angle right. The water felt good on his dry throat and Link drank thirstily. He finished and the Yiga retreated, shutting the cell door behind him again and bolting it. Link was left alone with his thoughts. His thoughts and the sounds of the Yiga sitting out in the hall, still working to corrupt his slate. Link sighed.

He should have had sex with Sidon. That thought brought a smile to his lips. Sex with Sidon. What would that even be like? Rough and good, he supposed. And what kind of lover would Sidon even be, anyway? Link pondered a moment.

 _ _Enthusiastic. Yes. Definitely enthusiastic.__

He chuckled a little to himself, slightly self conscious of what Sidon would think of him having these thoughts. Could Zora even have sex with Hylians? Mipha had wanted to give it a go, so maybe it was possible after all. But then she'd been female. Link frowned. Did Sidon have a penis? He must. He seemed male in all the other ways. But he was completely smooth between his legs.

Well. Surely they could figure something out.

 _ _If I ever get out of here,__ Link thought determined, _ _I'm going to ask the Prince of the Zora for sex.__

"What do you look so pleased about?" The Yiga in the hallway growled. Link glanced up.

"Cock," he said. The Yiga stared a moment, then snorted, and returned to her work.

"I too enjoy a good banana," she said.

"Fuck you," Link growled, sullen. She was not going to ruin cock for him.

...

On the highest level of the Rito village the elders and warriors had gathered to plot their next moves. Sidon sat next to Teba and beside him was Harth. Aside from the Rito, Rhondson and Hudson had also joined the gathering.

"The aerial surveys have failed. We can't find a single Yiga," Teba said grimly.

"The Yiga want to kill Link, don't they?" Guy asked, "so what if they took him to a sheltered place and killed him? Until we search the places we can't see from the sky we won't find him." Sidon had to make himself unclench his fists, as his claws were digging into his hand.

"If they had killed him anywhere near here I would have smelled it," Sidon said, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. The Rito sank into uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Link and whatever Yiga attacked him, disappeared between the moment of the explosion and the moment when Prince Sidon reached the clearing," Teba mused, "by my estimate it was only about thirty seconds between the two events. Too short a time to get far enough away to evade the Prince's senses. No. It was magic."

"The Yiga can use magic to appear and disappear," Sidon said, "I saw them use this magic only a few days ago when they attacked Link and me, down in the Tamio River Valley."

"Then they've spirited him away," Harth said grimly, "but where?"

"Ah," Hudson broke in, pausing nervously when all eyes turned to him. He pushed on, "when me and the other Bolson guys were remodeling Link's house, he used to tell us stories of his travels. Said he went to the Yiga hideout, fought their leader." Sidon stiffened. Link hadn't mentioned that. Either he hadn't thought it worth the tale or... Sidon inwardly groaned at the more likely explanation- that Link had gotten in over his head and barely survived. He tended to downplay those exploits.

"Where is this hideout?" Sidon asked. Hudson blinked.

"Link didn't mention a location."

"It's in the Gerudo desert. In a valley to the south of here," Rhondson said. Excitement lit through Sidon. She glanced at him, "it is well fortified. Even the Gerudo do not take an assault there lightly." Sidon didn't care.

"Could you give us enough direction to find it?"

"No, I'm only a tailor. I never went out with the guard on any raids. I just had friends in the guard."

"Could you at least show us this valley on a map?" Teba asked. Rhondson looked dour but nodded.

"I believe so."

"Thank you for the information," Sidon said, bowing his head gravely.

"But you can't go in there," Rhondson said, "my people have been fighting the Yiga for generations and they don't go into the valley unless they have careful plans and large numbers on their side. The Yiga are extremely dangerous."

"He won't be alone," Teba said, "I will go."

"And me," Harth said. Silence came form the rest of the gathering. Teba regarded some of his fellow Rito with narrowed eyes, but Sidon was content with a small group. He liked Teba and Harth and thought they seemed like the sort he could count on.

"You need Gerudo help," Rhondson insisted, "none of you know the place. None of you have fought the Yiga on their home turf." She glanced at Sidon, "And, I beg your pardon Prince, but the desert isn't a place for a Zora." Sidon stiffened.

"How long would it take for one of us to get to Gerudo Town?" Harth asked, glancing at Guy. He shrugged.

"A fast messenger, given enough protection from the heat and cold could make the journey in a day or so."

"I will write to Riju and explain the situation," Kaneli said brightly, "she'll know what to do."

"In the meanwhile, we'll head south," Teba said, "and meet up with any Gerudo party that chooses to help us."

"Then it's agreed," Kaneli said. Teba and Harth nodded.

"We leave in an hour. Anyone who wants to come with us is welcome. We'll meet at the stable clearing." The Rito rose and began to disperse. Hudson glanced at Rhondson and she looked to Sidon.

"If I were a warrior I would gladly go, but I'm not," she said. Sidon nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"Please bring him out of there. The Yiga are cruel," she said. Sidon nodded and rose. He went to Teba and Harth who had paused on the stairs.

"I will follow on the ground, but I will be slow until I find water," Sidon said in a low voice. Teba glanced at Harth.

"As long as you are the only flightless volunteer we may be able to work something out," Harth said quietly. "We Rito are strong. We can carry you." Sidon frowned.

"Really?" he asked.

"Three of us could probably do it. But I'll recruit at least one more to make it comfortable for everyone. We'll put you into a sling. It's a large cloth you can ride in with handles that we lift."

"Oh dear," Sidon muttered. He had faith in the Rito but the idea of being carried high up into the heavens was extremely unnerving. And he'd only be supported by a sling?

"We've done it before," Teba said, eyeing him, "It's fairly safe." Sidon squared his shoulders and nodded, praying that his father never found out about this.

"Good. We'll see you at the stable then," Harth said. Sidon nodded, wordlessly and set off.

He vaulted up the stairs until he was at the platform where he and Link had been staying. He bent and took Link's clothing bag, rooting inside while whispering a quiet apology. His hand met metal and he carefully drew out the sapphire circlet that Link had worn the other day. Sidon stared at it a long moment before slipping it over his wrist and drew it up his arm until it stuck about halfway between his shoulder and elbow. Immediately, a wave of chill washed over him. Sidon cried out in surprise and pulled it off, blinking at the circlet. At least he knew its magic would work for him.

Sidon tied Link's bag to his belt and looped his own wax skin bag over his shoulder. He took a few of Link's smaller weapons and vaulted down the winding stairs, watching the sun sink down below the horizon. Rhondson met him at the base of the stairs and wordlessly pressed a small vial of elixir into his hand. Sidon recognized it as a Hylian healing elixir. He nodded thanks to her and jogged past the pines and foot bridges, toward the small gathering already in the clearing near the stable.

 _ _I'll find you, my treasured friend,__ Sidon vowed, __don't give up on me.__

...

Link had lost track of night and day in the dour sunless hole that was the Yiga hideout. His best guess was that he'd been in the hideout for two days, but he was getting a little wary about his ability to judge time. Each minute dripped by. He'd tried sleeping as much as he could, but he wasn't able to get much rest.

A small group of Yiga had gathered after a meal to sit by Link's cell, crowding around the one who worked to corrupt Link's slate. She growled at them to keep quiet, but they ignored her. Two or three of them leaned back against Link's cell door, watching him as they talked. Link glowered at them.

"I heard a joke about the hero- he slept in a cave for a hundred years and lost his memory," one of them said, "But I forgot how it ends." He snickered at his own joke. Link narrowed his eyes.

"I'll give you a hint," he growled, "It ends with me setting all of you on fire."

"I guess he's awake now. Thanks guys," a Yiga guard groused.

"You know any jokes, hero?" one of the other Yiga asked. The one working at Link's slate sat bolt upright.

"No! Don't you dare get him started. All he does is shitty puns."

"I'm __pun-stoppable__ ," Link said smoothly. The Yiga flinched and the crowd groaned.

"Yeah? Well, when we end you, it's going to be _ _in tents__!" one of the Yiga piped up.

"Tents?" Link wrinkled his nose, "what tents?"

"It's like," the Yiga wilted, "What we're sitting in? Our hide out is made of tent material?"

"Fuck," Link groaned, "you guys are so lame!"

"What are you doing?" a blade master bent low, entering the chamber, glowering down at the group of Yiga and Link.

"The hero, he provoked me, so I retaliated."

"They're telling bad jokes at each other," one of the other Yiga groaned.

"You got into a joke fight with the hero of ages?" the blademaster demanded.

"It wasn't much of a fight," Link scoffed.

"Shut up!"

"Don't bring a soup ladle to a sword fight," Link sneered.

"I'm going to stab him. Let me stab him," the Yiga begged.

"I promise you, when we crack his slate I'll let you stab him."

"I think I've got it!" the Yiga shouted from outside Link's cell.

"Thank you!" the Yiga sighed and bent to examine the slate.

"You think so?"

"It's accepted the essence. It's taking commands."

"That's all well and good, but the activation mechanism has to be changed."

"One step at a time!"

"If it will take essence then we could start installation."

"We'd have to strap the Hero to hull. Otherwise the slate will power down when we try and use the activation mechanism."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"No! Absolutely not. He'll fuck it up."

"How? He's tied up."

"He'll pull some shit out of his ass and everything will end up on fire."

"You don't know that."

"Do you remember East Necluda?"

"That was one time."

"And the Akkala Highlands?"

"Well, okay, but-"

"I watched him one-hit a blade master with a flaming tree branch while riding a bear. Then he set himself and the bear on fire. And then everything was one fire. He just laughed. Creeped me the fuck out."

"Alright! Alright! Shit! You guys are giving him a hard-on talking about him like that."

Link stifled a laugh. He was glad he'd creeped the Yiga out. They'd scared the shit out of him the first time one of them attacked him. The bear story was only a little exaggerated. It had taken more than one blow with the tree branch to bring down the blade master. He'd given himself, and incidentally the bear he'd been riding, a fireproof elixir and he hadn't wanted to waste it. Good times.

"So what do we do?"

"Change the mechanism. I want the Hero dead."

Link's grin died. There was a finality to the Yiga's tone.

"Fine."

 _ _Time is running out__ , Link thought. He tried again to move his hands but they were bound so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers. He wasn't sure he'd even be able to snap and bring Urbosa's fury down. He needed one of his impossible plans, but for once in his life his plots had abandoned him. This was a puzzle that might not have an answer. And that thought chilled his blood like nothing else ever had.

...

The sun was rising when the Rito finally began their decent. Sidon clung to the sling he was wrapped in, and shivered watching the mountains rise up as they drew nearer. The flight had taken a couple of days and it had been terrifying but it was the cold that worried him more. In desperation he'd dug into Link's pack, looking for elixirs but discovered another circlet, this one with a red jewel. He'd tried it on his arm and found to his delight that it provided a warming effect.

They landed on a plateau to the east of the Yiga hideout and waited. Guy had left right after the council and though he was one of the fastest Rito fliers he would only now be reaching Gerudo town under the best circumstances. Teba and Harth and the three Rito they'd recruited to help carry Sidon set up a small camp, while Sidon tried to revive his frozen hands and feet. The air was warmer now, but still cooler than what was comfortable to a Zora.

"Alright, Prince?" Teba asked, coming over to sit beside him.

"I'm alright. Cold."

"Guy says it heats up quickly once the sun comes up."

"I have Link's magic amulets. I'll be alright."

"Good. Besides waiting for the Gerudo we need to rest after that flight and eat. I propose attacking the hideout tonight." Sidon blinked. His mind was hazy.

"Very well," Sidon said unhappily. Despite his own aches and fatigue he wanted to go to Link now. "How will the Gerudo find us?"

"One of will fly up and circle every hour or so. We'll be able to spot anything out on that desert coming our way. One of us will fly out and meet them and tell them our location."

"Oh," Sidon said. Of course the Rito would have thought of that.

"Take a rest," Teba told him.

Sidon found a shaded nook under an outcrop and wrapped himself in the sling, still shivering. He had to get some rest. He'd be no good to Link if he was exhausted. Harth brought him a seed cake and Sidon accepted it gratefully. He hadn't brought very much food for himself. He hadn't felt hungry since Link disappeared, but he had made himself eat occasionally and had mostly gone through the meager food in his pack. Luckily, the seed cake proved to be more edible than he first thought and he polished it off quickly. After than he slipped into a fitful doze.

Several hours later, when the sun was high, the sound of someone approaching woke Sidon. He sat up about to call out an alarm, but the Rito were already alert, watching the cliff below. Rena, one of the Rito recruits, glanced back.

"It's a Gerudo," she told him. Sidon stood and joined Harth and Teba. The Gerudo pulled herself up the cliff and hauled herself over the edge. She smiled up at them as she got to her feet.

"Vasaaq! I am Barta and I am here to help," the woman said.

"Greetings, and thank you for coming," Teba said.

"You came here incredibly quickly," Sidon said. The woman smiled up at him, her eyes widening.

"Are you a Zora?" she asked.

"I am," Sidon said, "I am Prince Sidon of Zora's Domain in Lanayru and I am most grateful to the Gerudo people for their aid."

"I've never met a Zora. Or a Prince. And of course I came. It's Link. I owe him," Barta said. Sidon felt a grin spread over his face.

"I am discovering more and more people owe Link their lives! Isn't he amazing?" he sighed. Teba rolled his eyes and stepped forward to peer at the Gerudo.

"Will there be more of your people joining us?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. The Gerudo are indebted to Link, but this isn't a good time. There's a band of Lizalfos attacking the town," Barta said sheepishly, "not just that, but we've been having our own Yiga problems. They keep sneaking into town and robbing merchants. Lady Riju is doing all she can to keep the town calm. The guard couldn't spare anyone. Besides, Lady Riju said that she has every confidence in Link."

"But you're here," Teba said, eyeing her. Barta laughed.

"I tend to do things my way, no matter what my commander says."

"Odd quality in a solider," Teba muttered. Harth kicked him.

"We are grateful for any help you can give us," Sidon said.

"I can show you how to get into the hideout and how to trick the guards," Batha said grinning.

"That's incredible!" Sidon enthused.

"And, how do you know all this?" Teba asked, less enthralled.

"I know because I was captured by the Yiga," she said, still grinning.

"Oh," Harth said.

"I broke out too," Barta laughed, "and I watched Link break in and trick the guards. He has a real knack for sneaking around."

"He has a real knack for everything!" Sidon said, grinning. Harth groaned, but Barta was laughing, delighted.

"He does! He brought peace to our land and restored the honor of our guard. And, he brought me a rare fruit when I said I needed one. And he brought it to me in the middle of the desert waste! I would have died without it!"

"That is incredible! He is a hero to all in need," Sidon affirmed. Barta nodded.

"My friends in the guard- we are commissioning one of the most famous bards in the land to compose a song that will tell of Link's deeds. It will be sung for years to come in Gerudo Town."

"You must send this bard to the Domain!" Sidon gasped, enamored, "I will pay well to have your bard sing this song in our land."

"That would be incredible!"

"How about we work on getting Link out of the Yiga hideout first," Harth said.

"Very well," Barta laughed, "let us have a council and plot our attack."

...

Link opened his eyes to see a Yiga pushing a loaf of bread at him. He sighed and bent forward, taking a bite. He hated eating and drinking like this, but the Yiga refused to untie him. The only concession they made was that he was unbound from the pillar twice a day and led to a latrine. Even then, his hands weren't untied and the Yiga blade masters stood beside him and watched his every move.

He finished the bread and the Yiga retreated, about to close the door to his cell when a cluster of three bananas fell from the rafters above, landing a few feet away from the guard. He stopped dead and stared. Link's ears caught the sound of slight movement above. He frowned.

 _ _Who's here? Who would be able to sneak around this place? And why?__ He supposed it could be the Gerudo. They had an interest in defeating the Yiga after all.

The guard still wasn't moving, just watching the bananas, seemingly perplexed.

 _ _Shit,__ Link thought, __they've wised up. They won't fall for the same trick I used on them.__ The guard stared for a moment more, then sauntered over to the cluster of bananas. He stopped in front of the bananas and bent, eager and chortling.

The bananas exploded, a massive fireball engulfing the Yiga.

"Fuck yeah!" Link roared in approval as the shock wave from the explosion hit him, knocking him to the ground. If this was how he died, consumed in fire from an exploding banana, then so be it. It was a better death than he'd ever thought he would have. On a deep level, he'd always wanted to die in some hilarious way. Something hilarious enough that when the monks of the future transcribed his tale they would have to check their translations twice, just to make sure that their original text really said that the legendary hero of light and dark and all realms in between had in fact died because he was mauled by chickens.

The hideout was full of screams and panic as fire spread from the explosion to the wooden columns and Link realized that he was not in fact dead. There was a thud from above and a large shape leapt down from the rafters. Link sat up and found himself staring at Sidon. Sidon's face was lit with joy as he rushed forward, slashing at Link's bonds, freeing him.

"I will greet you properly my dearest friend, when we have time, but right now we must fight!" Sidon thundered, aggressively happy and showing more of his teeth than Link had ever seen.

"I am so happy to see you," Link laughed, standing up shakily, surveying the area around them. Some of the Yiga were beginning to notice the Zora, though they were still busy putting out fires.

"I brought you a sword and a bow," Sidon pulled the gear from where it had been tied to his back and thrust it into Link's hands.

"Thanks," Link breathed, feeling better with a weapon in his hands.

"And this," Sidon drew out a small bottle of blue liquid and gave it to Link. Link unstopped the bottle and drank the curative. Instantly energy surged within him and he felt strength return to his limbs. "Ready?" Sidon asked, his teeth flashing as he grinned. Link grinned back.

"Ready!"

...

"Barta was great! We couldn't have broken in without her!" Sidon cheered. They were sitting on the smoldering rock that had once hidden the Yiga stronghold.

"We were lucky," Barta shrugged.

"It wasn't the most elegant plan," Harth sighed, "if the Yiga had spotted us before we located you, then it would have all been over." Link glanced up at him.

"So you were __winging__ it?" he asked innocently. Harth froze and stared down at the hero.

"No pun intended?" Sidon asked hopefully.

"The pun is always intended, Sidon," Link said seriously, not taking his eyes off Harth. The Rito blinked and stood up.

"I'm going back to the Village. They'll want to know we were successful. Teba? You going to make that last check of the countryside?"

"Oh. Right," Teba said and stood, taking off.

"I should go too," Barta said, rising, "I'm probably in trouble."

They bid Harth and Barta goodbye and thanked them for their help. Harth was soon gone, vanished into the blinding blue sky and Barta's form slowly disappeared among the dunes. Link relaxed, enjoying the sound of wind and the feeling of sun on his skin, even desert sun. It made him feel happy after his long imprisonment in the dark.

"Sidon," Link said quietly, "the bananas."

"I apologize! I didn't mean to throw it so close to you," Sidon worried.

"I'm fine. I just wondered... I mean, how did you do that?"

"Oh! Well, the Rito brought bomb making materials with them. The explosive can be triggered by removing a stopper, which allows the compounds to mix. After that you have only a matter of seconds before the explosion happens And Barta said you used bananas to draw the Yiga where you wanted them. I thought we could combine the bait with the attack!"

"It was a stroke of brilliance. Brilliant fiery genius," Link swooned, "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful explosion."

"Er," Sidon paused, "really?"

"You don't know how many bad banana jokes I had to endure. I would have traded my best armor to see the look on that Yiga's face when that fucking banana exploded in his hand."

"It was somewhat satisfying," Sidon allowed.

"I thought I was going to die, you know, surrounded by Yiga assholes and their bananas," Link paused, glancing up at the Prince. "Have I mentioned how thankful I am?" he laughed, throwing his arms around Sidon and staring up at him. "And how incredible you are?"

"Link," Sidon frowned.

"Because I am! And you are!"

"You're making fun," Sidon sniffed, pulling away.

"I'm not," Link said, his grin fading to a rueful smile. Sidon glanced back at him, still looking unsure. "I really am incredibly grateful. It never occurred to me that someone would come and rescue me."

"You must have known I would not leave you to scoundrels like those!"

"Well sure, I knew you'd be unhappy, but," Link sighed, shaking his head, "finding your way here and risking your life for me... I've never had anyone do something like that for me."

"I am only happy I was able to offer you such help," Sidon mused happily.

From above, Teba swung down and landed beside Link.

"See any more?" Link asked. Teba shook his head.

"No Yiga, but, well, there is something I think you'll want to see." Teba flapped and rose into the air once more, adding, "It looks like the old Sheikah machines. Parts of them anyway." Link rose and ran down the rock face with Sidon close behind as they followed Teba in the air above.

"Why would the Yiga horde Shiekah technology?" Sidon asked. Link frowned.

"They said something about putting my slate inside a device they'd built."

"They built something?" Sidon marveled.

"Someone told me once that the Yiga never gave up their attachment to the old technology, the way the Shiekah of Kakariko did. The Yiga probably know more about that technology than anyone."

"Whatever it is, I have faith in your ability to deal with it," Sidon said. Link nodded.

"It's just down here," Teba said swooping low. Link halted as the rock before him dropped off sharply. He peered down and saw the rounded courtyard of the Yiga, their adornments decorating the canyon walls. In the center was the pit where Kouga had fallen, but the courtyard was changed. Large husks of guardians littered the yard, their parts strewn across the sandy floor. Cords were stretched between piles and red light radiated up from beneath the piles.

Link stiffened and raised a hand behind him. He heard Sidon come to a halt. Teba landed beside him, staring down.

"Do you think those machines are active?" he breathed. Link set his jaw and jumped off the rock. Teba let out a squawk of surprise but Link paid him no heed. Instead he opened his glider and sailed down, ready if any of the guardians moved or began targeting him. None did.

He landed and closed the glider, walking slowly among the wreckage. A red light pulsed from beneath a few of the piles and Link watched it, wary, but nothing moved.

"Ooof."

Link turned and saw that Teba was straining to bring Sidon down to the canyon floor. Sidon was too heavy and they sank, but Teba flapped hard slowing their decent. They landed in a heap.

"You two shouldn't be down here," Link said in a low voice.

"Nonsense," Teba said gruffly, getting to his feet. Sidon only shrugged and hauled himself up. He began to meander around the piles of guardian parts, curious. Link turned away, continuing his own exploration.  
He headed toward the south end of the courtyard, squinting at the piles. They were more regular here, laid out in rows, wires running between them. He stopped, frowning. This didn't feel right.  
Sidon moved past him and bent to peer at a particularly large hunk of metal with gears and wires jutting out.

"It has a face," Sidon murmured. Link turned and went to his side.

"What?"

"Look there. Eyes, mouth," Sidon wrinkled his snout. Link peered into the gaping holes at the side of the massive head.

"Lights," he breathed and bent to touch the lights, lights that he realized had begun to flash when they approached the wreck. Had it sensed them? He walked down it's body and stared into the frame. A small pod control deep inside glowed. Link's breath stopped.

"Link," Sidon said, still further down near the head. His voice was filled with dread, "This thing... it reminds me of Ruta." Link swallowed painfully. A Divine Beast. The Yiga had been trying to build their own Divine Beast.

"You're right," he said heavily, "I see a Divine Beast control." Link's eye caught on a small detail of the pod control that he hadn't noticed before- a glowing slot, rectangular in shape, and inside it looked like it could be...

"Link!" Link wrenched his gaze back to Sidon. The Zora Prince's gills were frilled out in alarm. Link was about to ask him what was wrong when the wreck before them shifted. Link drew a breath of alarm and jumped back.

The wreck staggered up on tall legs, rising high up into the air. Red coils of light gathered deep in its frame, massing to a form too bright to look at.

"Run!" Link shouted at Sidon. The Prince scrambled back, rushing toward the far end of the courtyard. Teba was already in the air, his bow drawn. "No! Get out of here!" Link shouted, but he could barely be heard above the noise of the wreck. Link turned back to it, drawing his sword. If it fired on them... but it didn't. Instead, the thing roared as it's form dimmed and Link drew in a gasp of dread. Darkness billowed up from its limbs and long tufts of red mane dripped down its frame as it turned to fix burning eyes on Link. It watched him with hate in its eyes borne across time and space.

It knew very well who and what he was.

An answering hate rose in Link and he drew himself up and gripped his sword.

 _ _Shadowblight__ , he thought. __Shadowblight grown from the darkness in the Yiga's hearts.__ Individual Yiga had their quirks but Link had never forgotten that what drove these people was the desire for darkness and destruction. And what they had created was no ordinary Blight. It was clothed in the armor of a Divine Beast.

"Sidon, Teba! Leave now! It's a Blight!" he shouted. He could feel the Prince's gaze but he would not turn away from this thing. A moment later he heard the sound of Sidon climbing up the cliff face, retreating.

"Win! Win my friend!" Sidon called out, "I believe in you!"

Link had no breath to respond. He was running, dodging the Blight's swipes at him. The darkness bled out into the air, rushing at him and Link rolled, desperate not to breath it in.

He fought it, firing arrows and catching a glancing blow here and there. It knocked him to the ground when it chanced to land a blow, but Link jumped up again, moving to avoid any follow up attacks.  
His arrows were useless and it was too fast for him to get close to for long. He jumped again, feeling the strain in his legs. He couldn't keep this up. The Divine Beast armor protected it. Without it, it might be more vulnerable to his attacks. Deep in the beast, locked in the control slot he had seen his slate. He was sure of it. It was powering the Divine Beast.

Link pulled out a fire arrow and hit one of the piles of wood that had formerly been a Yiga decoration. It blazed and Link jumped above it, opening his glider to catch the updraft. The Blight shifted its movements, caught off guard. Link used the moment of confusion to angle his glider and slid onto the Blight's back. Much like the lynel, the Blight did not care for this development. It roared and thrashed, trying to knock him free. Clouds of darkness rose and surrounded him, filling the air with foulness. Link held his breath as he dropped down into the cages of metal and gears that made up the Divine Beast. The metal snapped at him, but he persisted, fighting his way deep into the machine. The thing roared but Link ignored it, thrusting his arm into the pulsing black bile where the control must be.

Its cries hurt his ears and the bile burned his skin. Worse, Link could feel the tendrils tightening around his arm, drawing some vital energy from his body. He was getting dizzy. If he didn't let go, if he didn't take a breath, he was going to lose consciousness and even if Mipha brought him back, the Blight would likely crush him before he was strong enough to fight back.

 _ _Don't black out__ , he told himself, __don't back down.__

Sidon would be upset if he died. Very upset.

His hand closed on a hard surface and Link grabbed it, yanking hard. The creature screamed. Link drew his hand out of the bile and held up his slate. The red light around him flickered and died. The Blight roared again and suddenly the armor was falling away. Falling with Link still inside. He jumped through the gear cages and rolled, opening his glider and sailed out of from under the falling wreckage, taking deep heaving breaths. Link landed drawing his slate. Without the armor, the Blight was a mass of squirming darkness, it's limbs long and bony like a corpse. He wanted bombs to blow it apart and hoped against hope that his slate hadn't been corrupted.

The screen was black.

"No," Link growled through his teeth and snapped it back into its holster. The Blight roared in fury and it's form blurred, vanishing. In the next instant it was next to him, knocking Link across the canyon floor. Link felt the air forced out of his lungs as he smacked into the cliff side. He cracked his eyes open, forcing his body to move. Before he could roll, it kicked him, hard. Head spinning, Link tried to make himself get up but his body refused. The curative Sidon had brought him could only do some much. He lay, panting, knowing that the next blow would fall and crush him.

But it didn't come. Taking a breath and then another, Link pulled himself up on shaking arms and saw that the Blight wasn't focused on him. Instead it had turned to the cliff side, rising up and moving toward the distant forms of Sidon and Teba. Teba was drawing back his bow, firing volley after volley of arrows at the thing. Sidon was shouting at it, as he drew back his own massive bow and fired, hitting the Blight with bolt after bolt, each finding it's mark. The Blight, unaffected by their attacks, rocketed toward them on it's long gangly legs, staggering to the cliff side, it's claws digging into the rock, climbing. Rage hit Link hard.

"Fuck no you don't!" he shouted, forcing himself up, but his voice was drowned out by the falling rocks. Up on the cliff, he saw Sidon freeze for an instant and turn to run as the Blight hurtled itself up to them. Teba stowed his bow and rocketed upwards, but the Blight reached out, raking it's deadly claws into the air, stretching it's limbs.

 _ _They should have never been here,__ Link thought painfully, _ _please Hylia don't let this happen.__ He pulled out his arrows, firing as he ran to the cliffs. Focusing his energy, Link pausing in his firing and snapped his fingers. A blinding bolt fell from the sky and struck the Blight. It roared in fury and Link let out a triumphant shout.

It was short lived. The Beast continued its climb upwards, the bolt having only been a minor nuisance. Nothing they did touched it. Link felt desperation fall on him, crushing out any bravado he had left. And then the Beast reached up and closed its hand around Sidon's fleeing form.

Link heard himself shouting out, cursing. His brain tried to push him into coming up with a strategy, but he was gripped hard by a white hot paralyzing fear.

He watched as Sidon's face contorted with pain. Even from this distance, he could see it. Something inside him snapped and a flood of emotion lit through him. Link gasped and staggered. Dizzying terror at the loss of someone deeply precious, enveloped him, a loss that was somehow separate from what he was feeling and also very much the same.

 _ _Link__

It was Zelda's voice echoing painfully between his ears.

 _ _Link. This creature isn't like the other Blights you've defeated. It's younger, closer to Ganon. It holds more of his corrupted spirit. You need the Master Sword.__

"I don't have the Master Sword!" Link cried.

 _ _Then you must retreat.__

"No!" Link shouted, throwing down his bow and began climbing up, after the Blight.

 _ _I order you to retreat.__

"I won't let him die," Link ground out through gritted teeth. There was silence from Zelda. He would kill this thing. No matter what she said.

 _ _And I won't let you die,__ Zelda's voice came again. Heat spread through his body, sudden and alarming. Link drew in a breath, afraid. What was she doing to him?

 _ _Get yourself to solid ground,__ Zelda commanded him, _ _and find a position where you can see the Blight.__

"Yes, Princess," Link found himself saying. He jumped up an incline and found a flat place. He fixed the Blight in his gaze. It still held a struggling Sidon, it's attention now focused on Teba, reaching for the Rito, as he ducked and dodged it's assaults.

 _ _Raise your arms,__ Zelda told him, _ _I'll do the rest.__ Link did as she told him and felt the heat in his body seize him, moving his limbs, drawing back his arms. A gold bow flickered into his hands and a pale glowing bolt was fitted and ready to fire. Link could feel the soft feathery end as he drew back the bolt.

He fired it, and the arrow sparkled as it flew through the air, sailing up and arching down to strike the Blight squarely in the back.

This time the Blight turned, screaming. And Link felt himself fire another bolt, this one flying so fast he barely saw it before it buried itself between the Blight's eyes.

 _ _This is all I can do,__ Zelda told him as the heat faded, __I am too weak to help you like that again. You must hurry.__

"Thank you!" Link breathed. He watched as the Blight raised Sidon up and threw him hard, as it fixed it's eyes on Link. Link's heart froze, but Teba moved quickly, darting in to grab the Prince, mid-air, in his talons. The pair of them spiraled down, landing hard. Both of them alive. Link returned his attention to the Blight.

"You forget about me?" he shouted at it. The thing roared at him and was on him in an instant, rearing back to strike and wipe him from existence. But hard hot fury burned inside him and it would not allow him to die. Link's body jerked aside and the blow missed. The echo of pain and loss he'd felt before came back stronger.

Knowledge lit through him, echoing back from lifetimes lost. He pulled out his sword and struck it into the billowing mass and raked his blade down it's sinewy arm, drawing a cry of pain and surprise from the Blight. It was vulnerable to his attacks now.

Link raised his head and stared at the Blight. It stared back, frozen. Link smiled, at it. The beast bellowed in alarm and turned away, trying to flee.

It saw it's doom in Link.

A cloud of darkness rose up and wings opened from its back. The Blight flapped, frantic to take flight.

The Blight would not escape him.

Link opened his hands and felt the air pass through his fingers. The winds rose around him and turned on the Blight, forcing it crashing back down to the earth. Link was running at it before it even landed, running and jumping above it as it's head smashed into rock. His sword was out in a flash and buried deep into the pulsing flesh.

"I am coming for you Ganon," Link spat. The Blight convulsed under him and then the light in its eyes dimmed. The form fell, breaking apart into ash. Link stumbled down from the hulk and turned, watching the pieces fall.

He sheathed his sword and considered the wreck.

"I'm coming for you too, Zelda," he breathed and ground his heel in the ash. Behind him, he could hear Sidon approaching but his movements were slow, not the bounding sprint he'd generally expect from the Prince. He turned, afraid that Sidon had been wounded. But the Prince was undamaged, as far as Link could tell. Sidon stared at him in awe, his mouth open. Link was about to speak when Sidon knelt before him and bowed his head.

"Hero across the ages," the Prince murmured. Link felt a hot bubble of emotion well up inside him. He dropped his sword and ran to Sidon, throwing his arms around the Zora Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now I am truly desperate," Link laughed, exhausted. They were climbing slowly up the mountain pass that would eventually admit them back into the Ridgelands and to the Tamio River Valley. Sidon blinked at him in concern.

"Desperate?"

"I need to rebuild all my stores- weapons, food, clothes, not to mention getting my slate looked at," Link said breathlessly in the thin air, "and I think I need to sleep for a week." The two were alone on the desolate slope. Teba had offered to accompany them, but Link waved him off. He didn't like the idea of the Rito Village without its protector longer than necessary. So the Rito departed, leaving them both a fat pack of supplies and spare weapons. Link and Sidon set out with the vague idea of getting the Zora out of the desert and back to water.

"Would you like to do your sleeping at the Domain?" Sidon asked hopefully. Link closed his eyes and nodded.

"If you'll have me."

"Of course I will!" he said happily,

"Good," Link said, cheered. Silence stretched for a long moment and Link's attention shifted to the cliffs around them, his eyes on the lookout for movement.

"Since we're going to the Domain," Sidon began, hesitantly, "do you think, you could perhaps soften some of the more extreme exploits of our adventures when you relay them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't tell my father I almost died several times," Sidon requested, wincing. Link let out a laugh.

"As you wish," Link said. Sidon barked out a laugh.

"Thank you. Also! You should know, I started a small committee of Zora who wish to help you through your journey."

"Oh," Link blinked, "that was thoughtful of you."

"It's the least I can do. And there are many Zora who feel as I do and wish to aid you."

"So, what do you all do?" Link asked.

"Well, some of the members are devoted to chronicling your exploits, for perpetuity, you understand. They've also decided that it might be helpful if people know what a good hero you are. And how you're bringing hope to the land once more."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, feeling slightly less warm.

"Well, they promote you and even may start distributing tracks and..."

 _ _Oh shit,__ Link thought, __he's started a fan club for me and he doesn't even realize it.__

"...We also collect supplies that we think might be useful. And we raise funds for your use."

"That will be very helpful," Link said, his irritation easing. Sidon winced.

"You should know, we will only have a small fund available this time," he said apologetically. Link glanced up.

"Don't apologize. It's generous of you to even think about doing this for me."

"We had more, but there was a report that a house in Terry Town had been damaged. Some unprincipled folk started a tale that you were responsible." Link froze.

"Terry Town?" he asked. Sidon nodded.

"Naturally, we knew the rumors were scurrilous untruths. But, we decided that the damage to your reputation would be such that we must act. So, the committee decided to use funds to repair the damaged house."

"Oh," Link groaned. Sidon glanced at him, curiously. Link felt his cheeks flushing.

"Link?"

"The guy was an asshole! Okay?" he huffed. Sidon's eyes went wide.

"You really did...?"

"He has always been a dick to me, right? Well, he hired me to take out a few guardians near the town. Guardians, Sidon. They tore me up. But I did it. I was desperate at the time. Well, this guy, this rich asshole, gives me twenty rupees. For taking out multiple guardians!"

"I understand that he disappointed you, but, really," Sidon winced. Link scowled, staring out at the path ahead.

"I made sure his wife was out and I took his daughter to the square and gave her all the cake she could eat. And I torched his house. A little."

"A little?"

"Yeah, a little. I didn't burn it to the ground. I showed restraint."

"Did you do this while the little girl watched?" Sidon asked, aghast. Link shrugged.

"She was cool with it. She even cheered. Fuck, most of the town cheered."

"You shouldn't do something just because people cheer you on," Sidon said sullenly. Link snorted trying to suppress a full laugh.

"The guy has houses all over. No one felt sorry for him."

"Link," Sidon groaned. Link glanced up at the Prince. He looked truly worried. Link sighed.

"If it's that important, I won't torch anymore houses. I'll do it for you."

"Thank you, Link," Sidon smiled wanly. Link grunted.

"Besides, I won't be in any towns for a while. Not after I visit the Domain."

"I assume, you'll be heading up Death Mountain?" Sidon asked quietly, gazing out across the cliff sides.

"Death Mountain is still a ways off," Link sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "After the Domain, I'll need to track down Pura and get her to look at my slate." The slate had powered its on eventually, and Link was able to access his map and the runes, but it would glitch occasionally, and sometimes it refused to power on. It made him nervous. Sidon sent him a worried look.

"Is she not in Hateno?"

"She's traveling. Visiting her sister and Robbie, for the first time in a century."

"When or if, she's able to fix it, then I'm headed to the forest," Link breathed.

"The forest?" Sidon asked softly. Link nodded.

"I'm going to get the sword."

"Yeah?" Sidon asked, tentatively. Link nodded, staring out toward the vast horizon.

"I need it. And it's my sword."

"I know. I saw," Sidon said quietly. Link bowed his head.

"What you saw in the desert was Zelda's power," he said softly. Sidon considered this.

"The arrows, yes, they are always held by the Daughter of Wisdom," he murmured, "but you wielded more than the Princess' power." Link glanced up at him.

"That thing I did... controlling the wind... I don't know what that was. I thought it was some kind of variation of Revali's Gale at first, but it didn't feel like using the powers the Champions gave me." Link paused, adding, "plus I didn't see Revali," he frowned, adding, "and he's too much of an asshole to help me out that much."

"I assumed it was your gift," Sidon said. Link blinked at him.

"Gift?"

"All the Champions were blessed with gifts," he said.

"Not the swordsman," Link said stubbornly. Sidon snorted.

"But you're not just the swordsman."

"No, pretty sure I'm just the swordsman."

"I disagree," Sidon said stubbornly, "and I can prove it! You may not remember, but a century ago, you were given a formal blessing as Hero, and Mipha brought back the official announcement for the records of the Zora people."

"So?"

"So, it listed your titles," Sidon said, looking pleased, "you have a lot of titles. More than me, even."

"Go on," Link snorted.

"It's true! Bearer of the Goddess Sword, Hero of Time, Servant of the Twilight Princess..."

"Those are just inherited titles from the old hero stories," Link groused.

"One of the titles was Windwaker," Sidon added. Link glanced up.

"Windwaker?"

"Might have something to do with what you did back there," Sidon grinned.

"Maybe so," Link said slowly. The Prince was silent for a moment then slowed his pace. Link glanced back at him, watching the Prince dig in his bag.

"Sidon?"

"I just remembered, I have something that belongs to you. I'm sorry, I had forgotten until now."

Link walked back to him, glancing around as he did. Stopping meant making yourself vulnerable. His eyes moved back to Sidon and he suddenly lost interest in the world around them.

"The pieces you gave me!" he gasped, going quickly to Sidon and reaching for them. Sidon placed the neck piece and the two bracelets into Link's hands.

"Harth found them in the Yiga hideout and brought them to me. He thought they belonged to a Zora." Link looked up at him, grinning.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"They took them from you?" Sidon asked frowning. Link nodded.

"I thought they would have sold them. Or melted them down," Link said, "I'm so glad they didn't." Sidon bent and nuzzled him. Link laughed and pressed back.

"I would have made you another set," Sidon said. Link looked up at him in shock.

"You made these?"

"Yes," he said, looking both embarrassed and pleased.

"Sidon that's incredible. I love them even more."

"I am glad that you like them," Sidon smiled down at him, "and as much as I love watching you admire them, I suppose we should take care of that band of lizalfos about to ambush us." Link sighed, gazing into the Prince's eyes.

"If we must," he breathed.

...

They made camp early that night, settling into a sheltered spot on the rocky slope, nestled between large boulders. The cliff side at the rear hung over their nook, granting them a little shelter from the mist of flakes that fell around them. Link insisted that Sidon retain his magic circlet that warded off the cold but even so, Sidon was a shivering wreck by the time they made camp. Link had been watching him, worried.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, sitting beside him and putting his arms around Sidon's middle. Sidon nodded, clutching at him. "Cold?"

"Freezing," Sidon breathed.

"Poor thing," Link embraced him, trying to pass some of his heat on to Sidon, "Maybe if I scout around I can find something to make a potion for you."

"Your elixirs don't work well on Zora," Sidon murmured, burying his head against Link's shoulder. Link blinked, staring out into the darkness.

"Oh!" he said, a grin spreading across his face, "I know!" he drew away from Sidon, who let out a weak protest as Link hurried off into the darkness. Sidon squinted, watching as Link bolted out into a wide field, running in circles and back and forth under the moonlight.

"What is he-?" Sidon murmured softy to himself. A moment later the ground erupted and two skeletal figures staggered up to loom over Link. Link let out a positively gleeful cackle and Sidon saw the glint of a blade as Link savagely decapitated the first figure and bashed in its skull. He knocked the second creature's head off, but put his sword away, picking up the head. Then he grabbed a loose femur that had collapsed without the malicious spirit animating the bones, and with expert precision, violently lodged the bone deep inside the skull's jaw cavity. Sidon's mouth dropped open.

And then, Link set the skull on fire.

The cursed thing jerked in protest, but it was powerless to reform itself into the dangerous walking creature. Link grinned, holding the skull torch out by the femur, surveying his work as he walked slowly back toward their small cave. He proudly planted the mounted skull, femur end down, into the dirt beside Sidon and beamed.

Sidon stared. It was still moving, fixing him with its cold dead eyes, trying to work it's mangled jaw.

"Link?" Sidon said weakly.

"It will keep you warm!" Link said, "I discovered that if you make a torch out of the head then the cursed spirit animating the bones is so full of blind undead fury that it will keep the flame burning hotter than a camp fire! And whatever magic that animates the skeleton, keeps the flame from burning up the skull! Isn't it amazing?"

"It is," Sidon agreed, unable to take his eyes away. Link hummed, clearly pleased and settled in against Sidon, snuggling into the curve of his side. Sidon put his arm around Link, still unable to look away from the burning skull watching them. Link nuzzled him.

"Feeling warmer?" he cooed.

"Yes," Sidon said weakly, "thank you."

"My pleasure."

Despite the cold Sidon did feel the chill easing. The skull lamp, for all its grim and distracting qualities, did just as Link said; it warmed the surrounding area and soon Sidon wasn't shivering. Additionally, Link produced a blanket and wrapped them together, sharing his warmth. Link took first watch and so after a few minutes of settling in, Sidon slipped into sleep.

When Link woke him in the small hours of the morning, Sidon was nicely warm. Link lay his head on Sidon's arm and was asleep in a matter of minutes. All was quiet on the snowy mountainside as Sidon peered into the darkness, alert for the smallest movement or the slightest sound. But there was nothing.

 _ _What a place for a Zora to be,__ he mused. Many miles from home, stuck in a desolate snowy waste with the champion of Hyrule curled up in his arms. And at that moment there wasn't anywhere he would have rather been.

...

They rose early, several hours before dawn and began to make their way down the mountain. Link and Sidon were both eager to leave it behind. They hadn't been traveling long before they reached the top of the slope and began to travel down hill. Before them, the vast expanse of the Ridgelands stretched out, and directly below they could see the main branch of the river. Link suggested they veer to the west and revisit the guard tower for Sidon to rest and regain his strength before the long swim.

"Absolutely not," Sidon said gravely, "I never want to see that guard tower again."

"No?"

"No. You almost died there," Sidon cried. Link shrugged.

"I've almost died a lot of places. I don't tend to be sentimental about it."

"Well I am," Sidon growled and Link chuckled.

"Alright," he said.

They moved down into the river valley and reached the water just after dawn. Sidon gleefully slid in, sighing in contentment. Link put his hand in the water and drew it out, drying it on his pants as he frowned.

"It's not too cold?" he asked. Sidon was making lazy circles on his back, staring up at the cliffs above.

"It's a little cooler than I would like, but it's fine. Once I start swimming I'll be warm enough. Plus I'll have your warmth on my back," he added.

They set off and spent the next few hours moving through the canyon. They spoke a little, but the majority of the time they were silent, on the lookout for foes, waiting around a bend. By late morning the canyon walls fell away and they were moving through rolling woodlands. Only then did Link feel relaxed enough for conversation.

After talking over their adventures and plans for the next few days, Link let a silence grow once more. Then, smiling he bent down, settling his arms on Sidon's shoulders.

"Sidon?" he asked. The Prince glanced back at him.

"Yes?"

"Do Zora males have penises?" he asked. Sidon sputtered and Link smiled, bowing his head, "You don't have to answer if it's something you don't want to talk about."

"No that's alright," Sidon said stoutly. He paused and added, "why are you asking?" Link settled himself more comfortably.

"I'm curious," he said.

"Oh. Right," Sidon considered this, "to be honest, I've been curious about Hylians as well."

"Yeah?"

"Just, don't try asking other Zora about things like this," Sidon cautioned, "my people can be a bit hostile toward outsiders asking such personal questions."

"I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright to ask me such things. You are my dearest friend. I will answer your questions."

"So then," Link prompted.

"Yes, Zora males have penises," Sidon said quietly.

"Where? I've never seen anything that looks like a penis on one of your people."

"Our genitalia are usually tucked up inside our bodies."

"Interesting," Link said, because he felt he had to say something.

"By your questions, it sounds as if Hylian's penises are on the outside of their bodies. At all times?" Sidon asked wincing slightly. Link blinked.

"That's right. Except when it's very cold. It can sort of draw up inside you." Sidon blinked, pondering this.

"Has it ever happened to you?"

"Yes."

Sidon was silent. Link let the moment stretch, watching the water roll past them.

"Do Zora have sex the way that Hylians do?" Link asked.

"I don't really know much about how Hylians have sex, so I don't know how to answer that question."

"I guess I mostly mean, do two partners interact with one another? I just wondered. I know fish lay eggs and the male comes along later and fertilizes them."

"We don't do that," Sidon said. He paused a moment then continued, "two Zora couple, usually in the water, by sliding against one another. The usual method involves one partner inserting into the other and they... well. Have sex."

"That's fairly similar to Hylians. Except we don't generally do it in the water."

"Really? Pity," Sidon murmured, a smile in his voice. Link laughed.

They traveled until early afternoon, pausing to share a quick meal, and to give Sidon a chance to rest. Link made a fire and soon had several fish speared and roasting over the flames. They ate, watching the woods around them, but nothing emerged from the trees. There was only birdsong and squirrels and the occasional breath of wind to stir the branches above.

Link shifted a little closer to Sidon, so that he could look up into his face easier. The Prince glanced down, blinking at him. Now or never.

"Sidon, there's something I want to ask you," Link said hesitantly, "but I hope you don't take offense or think badly of me for asking."

"Ask me," Sidon said softly, his hand coming up to rub at Link's back soothingly.

"Would you want to have sex with me?" Link murmured, gazing upward. Sidon's eyes widened. He was silent for a long moment, his mouth open, working to find words.

"Sex?" he finally repeated, still looking stricken.

"Yes."

"Ah, well," Sidon stammered, "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"Oh," Link said, disappointed.

"I mean, a Zora and a Hylian couldn't successfully couple," he said warily. Then frowned in consternation, "That is, perhaps a female... they're more your size, but a male of my size?"

"I think as long as we enjoy ourselves we could count it as a success," Link replied. Sidon blinked, looking skeptical.

"Perhaps. But you're so small," he said gently, "I'd hurt you if we even tried it."

"I'm the hero. I tackle all sorts of things that are bigger than me," Link said proudly.

"That's... a little bit different."

"If you don't want to, it's alright. Really," Link said, gazing up.

"Link," Sidon struggled, "you mustn't think I don't care for you. I do." He paused for a long moment before continuing, "I've even felt myself taken by your charms. But my people are rough when they couple."

"You haven't ever hurt me," Link said gently.

"True," Sidon murmured, "Give me a moment," he added shakily. Link smiled at him.

"Take your time."

"Perhaps," Sidon frowned, "perhaps we could find a place to shelter for tonight? Some place that might give us a bit of safety and privacy." He took a breath and added quickly, "I'm not saying I've made up my mind. Just that it would be helpful to find a better shelter than we had up on the mountain."

"Agreed," Link said and pulled out his slate, "I might know a place or two out here we could find relative safety. And I could make it even more safe," Link mused.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there are a fair number of hunting cabins scattered around here. There's one just a little ways down river, see?" he passed the slate to Sidon. Sidon spied a small marker on Link's map.

"It's not far?"

"We could be there before dark, I think."

"Then, let us go," Sidon said.

They ate and took care of the fire before sliding back into the rive. Sidon swam silently as before, but Link could almost feel the thoughtfulness in the Prince's movements.

...

As the light began to fade, they left the river and began a brief overland crossing. Before long, Link led them up a ridge and then down into a sheltered valley, lined with dense pine trees. They entered the shadows under the pines and Sidon breathed in the scent that he'd come to associate with the Rito Village. It made him feel safe. The gentle bird song and sinking golden light of the dying sun only added to his feeling of peace.

They descended deeper into the valley and found a sturdy log cabin with a thick stone chimney built into the side. Link approached the door and peered in through a window.

"Unoccupied," he said cheerily and opened the door, stepping inside. Sidon bent low to fit himself in through the door, but found to his delight that the ceiling was high enough that he could stand up comfortably. The cabin was spare but homey, at least for a Hylian. There were two beds piled high with blankets and animal skins, a small table and a large fireplace. To the left of the fireplace was a large stack of dry wood. There was also a fire crane that could be used to suspend a cast iron pot above the fire, so that the cabin occupants could cook. Link's eyes lit up when he spotted the cooking pot but he didn't comment.

"This is a lovely cabin," Sidon said, pleased, "I'm grateful to whatever Hylian built such a place. I will leave some gift for the owner to find."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that. It's probably some meat merchant or fur trader. They've got a small network of places like this. Mostly spread across Tabantha and Hebra. There's been more than once that I've stumbled on one of their cabins when I was low on supplies and energy. I'm always careful to make a note when I find a place like this."

"And I suppose it's safe?"

"Pretty safe. I'll go set a few traps outside. Something that will give us some warning should anything get close. But I'm not expecting trouble."

"I think the Yiga won't trouble you for a while."

"They'll need some time to regroup," Link nodded, "but I don't think I've seen the last of them." He shrugged, casting a wane smile up at Sidon, "but enough about them. Unpack if you like. I'll be back in a bit," he said, stepping to the door and exiting. Sidon removed his pack and took off his armor, flexing his tired muscles. He might be fully capable of swimming all day, but he wasn't used to it.

Link returned within the hour, just as nightfall swept over the tree filled valley. Link took stock of their combined food stores and assumed charge of making their supper. Sidon lay on the floor beside the fireplace, sleepily watching Link carve up thick cubes of tender salmon meat, chop meaty brown mushrooms, potatoes, garlic, onion and corn before it all went into the pot. Link added cream and butter and soon he had a thick stew bubbling in the pot. The smell washed over Sidon, making his stomach ache with hunger. He usually wasn't enthusiastic for Hylian food, but Link had developed a knack for making dishes that appealed to both Hylians and Zora. The Prince watched Link, the firelight illuminating those familiar features as the Hylian worked.

"Link," Sidon murmured. The Hylian glanced down at him, smiling slightly. Sidon felt his heart quicken as he met Link's gaze. "I accept your proposition," he said. Link's eyebrows raised and he grinned.

"Good."

"It might be a little foolish, what we're attempting, but I don't care. I adore you." Link glanced at him, smiling as he leaned over to season the stew with salt and crushed pepper.

"I've been called worse than foolish. I can live with that." He paused, gazing down into the cook pot, adding, "and I adore you too."

"Our bodies won't fit together easily. We'll have to be creative and careful. You'll say something if we try anything that pains you?" Sidon asked. Link nodded.

"You'll also have to speak up if I do something that hurts you," Link narrowed his eyes, "and don't think I'm not capable of hurting you just because I'm smaller than you."

"I would never underestimate your abilities."

"Good."

Link stood and went to the small cupboard, taking down two bowls and a pair of spoons. He ladled a portion of stew into each bowl and handed one to Sidon. The Prince took it gratefully and gingerly sipped at the steaming soup.

"This is incredible soup," Sidon commented. Link smiled, sipping his own portion.

"Thank you."

"Can I ask, what brought this on?"

"The soup cooking skills?"

"No," Sidon chuckled, self-consciously, "wanting to have sex with me." Link considered the question.

"You're handsome and kind. And very important to me," he said, casting a look up at him over his soup bowl. "It's only natural."

"Not many Hylians would find themselves attracted to a Zora."

"I'm not really a typical Hylian."

"I suppose that's so, at least in some ways."

"The truth is," Link sighed, setting his soup down, "being taken by the Yiga brought it home to me, that at any moment my time could be cut short. I could find myself in a situation where I would never see you again. I've learned my lesson. I've had my time cut short once. No more waiting." Link glanced up at him, "And what about you? You accepted my offer. Not many Zora would do that."

"I'm curious," Sidon said slowly, "And I trust you. I'm not sure how it will go, but I want to try." He paused, frowning a little and dropped his gaze. "You say that you don't want to waste time. I understand that, even with my life span, I understand that the people you love won't always be there." He met Link's eyes, "I told you that I treasure the time we spend together and each experience we share. I want to share this with you."

"Me too," Link said.

Link finished his soup and began packing away the food stuffs. Sidon tipped his own bowl up and drank the remaining creamy broth, handing it to Link when he was finished. While Link washed the bowls with some of the water he'd brought in from the well, Sidon carefully wrapped a thick cloth around his hand and swung the fire crane away from the fire, removing the cook pot. He placed it on the stone floor in the corner where it could cool and then be washed. Sidon eyed the two beds and went to them, stripping them of their blankets and skins. Link glanced at him.

"Like in the Rito village?" he asked.

"Yes. I think that worked well," Sidon replied. He hauled the mattresses off their frames and moved them to the floor in front of the fire. He then piled the blankets and pillows and skins around the edges. The mattresses were thinner and there were only a few pillows compared with their make-shift nest at the Rito village, but Sidon thought it very nice. The warm crackling fire before them more made up for it. Casting a look at Link, Sidon had a feeling he would be plenty warm.

Outside, the wind picked up, stirring the trees and whistling past their cabin. It began to rain a little, a cold misty rain that pattered lightly against the cabin's carved wooden shingles. But the walls were sturdy and the roof was well sealed. The fire warmed the air inside and the herbs hanging above their heads in the joists gave off a soft sweet smell.

For that night at least, the chill and the darkness of the world could not reach them.


	6. Chapter 6

Link watched Sidon arrange the blankets and animal skins. His blood pounded through his body in anticipation, though he was slightly disturbed by the realization that this feeling of anticipation was a close kin to the exhilaration he got when he was about to go fight some big monster.

 _ _No, it's different,__ he told himself sternly. __Totally different.__ Link went to the pile of pillow and blankets and eased himself down to sit on the mattress. Sidon too, sat, facing the fire.  
Link moved closer and put his arm around Sidon's. The Prince blinked at him, stilling under Link's touch.

"Bend down?" Link asked. Sidon obliged, bending until Link could slid his hands over his shoulders and lean in for a kiss. Link kept the kiss simple, not pressing his tongue too far into Sidon's mouth. He opened his eyes to find Sidon watching him. He grinned and leaned in again. Sidon was slightly more responsive the second time around, brushing his tongue against Link's. He drew back looking worried.

"Is that good?" he asked. Link reached up and laid his hand on the fin that arched down beside Sidon's cheek.

"Yes," he said, rubbing the fin. Sidon drew in a deeper breath, blinking at the touch. Link leaned in, gently lifting the fin to peer closer.

"What are you doing?" Sidon asked.

"Seeing what's under this fin."

"My ear," Sidon said, amusement warming his voice.

"You have ears?"

"Of course I have ears. They just aren't like yours," Sidon retorted tartly. Link huffed. He could see a small indent at the side of Sidon's head. "Are we having sex or are you just using this as an excuse to poke and prod me?"

"We're having sex," Link assured him, drawing back, "but I thought you said you were curious? Well, I'm curious too." Sidon's lips parted but he hesitated a moment.

"So I could explore bits of you that I find interesting?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Sidon said thoughtfully. He bowed his head, dropping his voice shyly, "could I see one of your hands?" Link held his left hand out. "Without the glove." Link blinked and drew his hand back, pulling off his glove. He was so used to having them on in the colder regions that he felt a little naked without it. Sidon took his hand into his own and pulled it up to peer at it.

"Of all the parts of me to be interested in, you ask for my hand?" Link murmured. "You must have seen my hands before."

"Occasionally. But mostly you wear gloves and gauntlets. Your hands are amazing."

"Thank you. No one has ever said that about my hands."

"Soft skin and thin nails. But strong and powerful," Sidon cooed. Link closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sidon rubbing his fingers and the pad of his hand. "Link?" Sidon murmured, "do Hylians wear their clothes when they have sex?"

"No," Link said, "at least, not usually."

"Then, would you undress? I'd love to see what you look like uncovered." Link nodded and drew back, removing his jacket. He paused a moment before sliding off his undershirt and glanced at Sidon. The Prince was riveted.

"You've seen me bare chested before," Link murmured. Sidon nodded.

"I thought you were beautiful then too," he said unabashedly. Link grinned and glanced away. He unfastened his belt and began sliding it off his hips.

"I suppose Zora think it's strange that Hylians wear clothes?" he asked. Sidon blinked.

"No. Do... Hylians think it's odd that Zora don't wear clothes?"

"Some do. I've heard people talk."

"Oh," Sidon frowned, "I didn't know that."

"Hylians who are used to Zora don't think anything of it," Link assured him.

"Exactly. I've never thought it odd that Hylians wear garments. It's just your way. And it's needful. You have thin skin. You need the protection," he said quietly. Link slid his pants down and glanced up.

"True," Link murmured and pulled his smallclothes down, adding them to the pile.

"And then there's your genitals. They're out and exposed if you don't wear clothes," Sidon murmured, glancing between Link's legs.

 _ _Good,__ Link thought, __he's curious.__

"True enough for men anyway," Link mused. He leaned back, opening his legs. Sidon drew in a breath, looking surprised as he leaned down. Link started when Sidon put a hand on his thigh. The Prince glanced up at him and Link huffed out a breathless laugh. Sidon smiled and bent once more, leaning in to peer between his legs. He was silent for a long moment.

"Am I all that different?" Link asked. Sidon blinked and glanced up.

"Certainly."

"Eh. Well, like what you see?"

"Yes! You are well formed. At least," Sidon faltered, "it seems that way?"

"You've never seen a naked Hylian."

"No," Sidon smiled, "I admit, I'm a little at a loss."

"You can't be all that lost," Link laughed, "you know how to work a cock?"

"Yes," Sidon said with a little indignation in his voice, "but yours is very different. It's soft and it hangs down and there's a," he paused, narrowing his eyes, "a something underneath it." Link chuckled.

"You want to touch?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Sidon murmured, his eyes dropping.

"I won't let you hurt me," Link soothed. Sidon considered him, then nodded and put his hand in Link's. Link pulled his hand to his own crotch. "My shaft is soft and floppy because I'm not worked up yet. Aren't you soft when your not stirred up?"

"I don't know," Sidon murmured, "it's inside."

"Oh right," Link smiled at him, drawing his hand down, "and under my shaft are my balls."

"Balls," Sidon said as his hand closed around them. Link bent his head, closing his eyes. The Prince glanced up at him, "is this good?"

"It's good," Link murmured. He sat up and put his arm on Sidon's shoulder, pulling him closer. Sidon obediently moved closer, hooking his arm around Link's back. He paused a moment, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Link's mouth. It was quick but when he drew back, Sidon gave him a shy look that didn't hide the pleasure in his eyes. Link grinned.

"You're getting good at that," he said.

"Really? Zora don't do that, but it's nice. I like doing it with you."

"What do Zora do then?" Link asked, "when they want to start getting their partner worked up?" Sidon chuckled nervously and cast his eyes down.

"There's a few things," he said.

"Yeah?"

"It sort of depends on what someone likes, I suppose."

"Like?"

"Well," Sidon smiled shyly, his eyes still cast down, "can I show you?"

"Alright," Link murmured, rubbing his arm. Sidon paused a moment, then bent and opening his mouth, put his teeth on Link's bare shoulder. He didn't bite down, only mouthed the spot, his teeth making indentations in the skin. Sidon held the bite for a moment, before moving down Link's shoulder and repeated the process. Link felt the warmth of Sidon's tongue, snaking out to taste him. He kept still, allowing Sidon's slow exploration.

"Zora bite when they mate?" Link murmured.

"Yes," Sidon said quietly, licking a spot on Link's shoulder.

"It feels good to you?"

"It's not so much that," Sidon ground out, pressing his face to Link's skin, "It's intimate. I can smell and taste so much about you. It's overwhelming. Being soaked in your scent. Tasting your sweat and skin and blood."

"Oh," Link sighed. Carefully, he bent down to Sidon's shoulder. He rubbed his nose along it for a moment, then opened his mouth and bit him. He used more pressure than Sidon had on him, reasoning that he'd need to bite harder for Sidon to feel anything with that tough hide of his. Sidon froze, a gasp escaping him. Link glanced up at him but the Prince's eyes had slipped shut and he was breathing quickly, a light blue blush spreading over his cheeks. Link allowed himself a smile, then moved up Sidon's shoulder, positioning himself for another bite. This time he bit hard and Sidon let out a groan of pleasure.

A deep warm earthy scent filled the air and Link drew back, blinking in surprise. Sidon gasped and pulled away from him, breathing hard. The scent was rich and intimate and Link instantly wanted more of it.

"Is that you?" Link asked, dazed. Sidon closed his mouth, his eyes darting to the ground.

"Ah. Yes," he said.

"Some kind of musk?" Link prodded. Sidon closed his eyes and nodded. Link moved closer, touching Sidon's arm. The Prince opened his eyes in alarm and drew back. "What is it? It's okay," Link murmured to him.

"Releasing musk is a part of our mating process."

"Yeah?"

"It's just," Sidon opened his eyes, fixing Link in his gaze, "I wasn't altogether sure you'd be able to trigger a response like that in me."

"So you're telling me, I'm just too irresistible," Link grinned. "Legendary champion, hero of time, traverser of twilight, and seducer of men." Sidon snorted, his eyes narrowing as he fought a smile overtaking him.

"You want to keep going?"

"Eh, well," Sidon's cheeks grew darker. Link found it to be incredibly endearing that this bold adventurous Prince could turn into such a shy sweet thing. "Yes. But you should know, if you touch me again, the musk will mark you. That is, I'll mark you. Any Zora you meet within the next week or so will know what we've been up to."

"Oh. Will that make things awkward for you back home? If the champion shows up marked with your scent?" Link asked. Sidon let out a laugh.

"Perhaps. But I only care if it will embarrass you. I know Hylians are sometimes reluctant to be public about their mating." Link sat back, leveling a stare at Sidon.

"And do you think I care?" he asked. Sidon considered the question.

"No."

"That's right. I was ready to spread my legs when you blew up those bananas and I don't care who knows it."

"Link," Sidon hissed.

"I don't waste time, remember?" Link said, his expression sobering, "So let's spend that time in the best way that we can." Sidon blinked his lips parted.

"Sex?"

"Yes sex!"

Sidon grinned.

"So, can I see what it is that you have tucked up inside?" Link asked, leaning foreward. The Prince regarded him.

"Yes," Sidon shifted, opening his legs. Link moved, sinking down to the open space in front of the Prince. "So," Sidon murmured, taking Link's hand in his own and drawing it between his legs. "Touch me here." Link let his fingers graze the pale smooth plan. Sidon shivered and chuckled, drawing his hand away.

"Sensitive?" Link breathed. Sidon nodded.

"It is. But you can use a little more pressure," he said. Link hummed and rubbed the gently curved area. He could feel something beneath the smooth skin, something that shifted restlessly as his fingers rubbed in slow insistent circles. Sidon's breathing deepened and when Link glanced up, the Prince met his gaze, but his eyes were a little unfocused and he blinked slowly. Link leaned in and pressed his mouth to Sidon's. The Zora kissed him back hard a small growl coming from the back of his throat. Sidon drew back, his breath coming quick now.

"Can I bite you?" he asked, "I mean a real bite. I won't do it very hard." Link leaned back, baring his uninjured shoulder and Sidon bent, pulling him closer. Link winced for just a moment, as the sharp teeth pierced his skin. Sidon held himself still, but Link could feel the toll the restraint was having on him. Link almost told him to bite harder, wanting to feed the Prince's lust, but he held back. He didn't want their romantic evening to end in him having to give himself stitches again.

Link blinked in surprise, feeling wetness on his fingers. He couldn't move much with Sidon gripping him but even without being able to peer down between Sidon's legs he could feel that the smooth skin had opened, revealing a small slit. The slit was the source of the wetness. He brushed it with his fingers and Sidon shuddered.

"Good?" Link soothed. Sidon made a pleased noised in the back of his throat, unwilling to unlatch his jaws. Link bit his lip, slipping a finger into the slit, prodding gently. Sidon bit down just a fraction harder, groaning as more wetness pooled between his legs. Link murmured wordlessly to him, rubbing him all the while. The wetness and Sidon's grip on him where enough to make his own cock stiffen. He shivered when Sidon pulled him closer, growling as he did.

 _ _I wonder if I could fuck him there__ , Link thought through the buzz of lust filling his head. He was just about to press his hand deeper when Sidon gave a mighty jolt and pulled back, holding Link away from his body. Link eyes went immediately to the slit, now stretched open by two long spear shaped members.

"Ah, Sidon," Link murmured, staring.

"Yes?" Sidon breathed, sounding strained.

"In our discussion about Zora genitalia, you didn't think it worth mentioning that you have two cocks?" he asked. Sidon's eyes focused a little more and he blinked, considering this.

"Oh. Ah. Yes. I suppose that would have been a good thing to let you know about."

"Yeah," Link breathed, his eyes still riveted to the twin pricks, "any other surprises?" he asked. Sidon frowned, still regaining his senses.

"I'm not sure what will surprise you."

"Right."

"Is this alright?" Sidon asked, worry surfacing in his voice.

"Yeah," Link glanced up at him, meeting Sidon's gaze, "it's an adventure. There are always surprises in an adventure." Sidon's frown deepened.

"... You're comparing having sex with me to the reckless treks you take across inhospitable wilds where everything is trying to kill you?" he sniffed. Link crawled close again and leaned up and pressing his forehead to Sidon's.

"I like this adventure better," he cooed.

"Well, that's nice, at least," Sidon huffed.

"I like your cocks," Link said, a smile in his voice.

"Thank you," Sidon said, slightly mollified.

"They're pretty. And the shape is getting me a little flustered."

"The shape?" Sidon drew back and stared at him. Link grinned.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what something like that would feel like inside me." Sidon's eyes widened.

"How would... You don't have a..."

"You're adorable," Link breathed and leaned in to kiss him. "You ever been intimate with a male?" Sidon's cheeks darkened and he blinked several times.

"Yes," he said quietly. Link smiled and kissed the ridge between his eyes. Sidon pressed back gently. "We just rubbed against each other." He lifted his face, meeting Link's eyes, "I didn't know I could mount you," he whispered, but Link could tell he was excited, "and you'd welcome that?"

"Told you I wanted to spread my legs for you."

"I thought that was just an expression."

"Nope," Link said, "I'll show you."

"Tonight?" Sidon's eyes widened. Link chuckled.

"Well, maybe. If we both feel like it," he said. A smile spread across Sidon's face.

 _ _Damn. He's all excited at the thought of rutting me,__ Link realized, feeling a surge of heat. __Shit, I think I am too,__ he thought as an image of Sidon holding him down and pressing the tip of a cock against him, flashed through his mind.

"Hm," Sidon murmured thoughtfully, his head pointed down. Link glanced down to see his own cock thrust up, stiff and needy.

"That better? More like the cocks you're used to seeing?"

"No, it's still not like the cocks I'm used to," Sidon laughed.

"Oh," Link huffed.

"But I like it very much! It's a very good cock!" he tightened his grip on Link and pulled him down to the mattress. "Can we have sex now?"

"Alright," Link said lazily, "although I would like to hear some more about how incredible you think my cock is."

"Oh," Sidon laughed, "I think I can do that." He pulled Link close and slid up so that their members were pressed together. Link glanced up at the Prince, enjoying the pressure, as he put an arm around Sidon.

"Let me show you how Zora males mate with one another," Sidon murmured. Link gasped at the sudden sensation of his cock being squeezed. He looked down to see that Sidon had fitted his cocks on either side of Link's and that both were wrapped firmly around his own. "We twist our cocks together, like this," Sidon said, dropping his voice to a purr, "It's a little different with you, but it feels very nice. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Link gasped, "yes." Sidon hummed and rocked his hips, his cocks stroking him in a way that had Link panting in a matter of moments. The cocks were coated in a layer of warm slick that only worked to make the sensations more intense and pleasurable. Link rutted into the tight hold, trying to keep his eyes open. The sight of the twin cocks braided around his own was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

Sidon bent and pulled him up slightly, and fit his teeth around Link's shoulder again. Link whimpered in protest as the cocks slipped down for a moment, before rising again to grip him. Locked in Sidon's hold and immobilized by the teeth at his shoulder, he could only shudder and cry out as the cocks continued to ravish him. He held on for long minutes, relishing the pressure and heat building between his legs.

"I'm going to," Link breathed out, in a swoon. Sidon made a resonate, pleased purring sound and increased his pace. Link cried out, his eyes focusing on the flexing strong muscles of Sidon's stomach as he rocked them against one another. A guttural cry rose from his throat as his climax crashed over him. He shook, as pulsing jots of cum dripped down over their cocks to blend with Sidon's slick already making a mess between them. Sidon slowed his movements and eased his hold on Link's cock as it relaxed. The Prince bent and pressed kisses to his face, mimicking the kisses that Link had given him. Link sighed happily as he panted, his eyes fluttering.

"Incredible champion," Sidon cooed. Link grunted, unwilling to move just yet. "with a beautiful strong cock. A marvelous cock! I've never felt anything like that."

"I was joking about praising my cock. You don't have to," Link murmured weakly, his cock still throbbing from the release.

"But I want to. And it's true," Sidon said and Link could hear the earnest smile in his voice. "It felt amazing to grip you like that. It was so warm. Hot even. And the way the skin moved over your cock was fascinating. I've never felt anything like that." Link opened his eyes and smiled up at Sidon. "Besides, it was wonderful to share such an experience with my most treasured companion." Link grinned and slid up, kissing him. Sidon returned the kiss, enthusiastically. Link drew back and glanced down, eyeing Sidon's still very prominent cocks.

"We're not done," he said. Sidon glanced down as well.

"I suppose not," he said. Link slid down, getting a closer view of the cocks. They were a beautiful- pale but flushed blue at the tips and slightly iridescent. "How about I show you one of the ways Hylian males couple?" Link asked, reaching out to touch one of the cocks. It bent toward his hand, the other curling in pleasure when Link gripped the nearest one.

"Alright," Sidon said, his voice slightly breathless. Link gave the cock an experimental tug and Sidon shivered.

"Ah. We do that too," Sidon said in a tight voice. Link laughed and leaned closer, about to fit his mouth over the top of the prick he held. Sidon gasped and jerked his hips back. Link looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Sidon asked, his voice going high. Link blinked, surprised.

"Putting my mouth on your cocks," he said. Sidon closed his mouth and blinked, looking perplexed. "I guess Zora don't do that?"

"I thought you were going to bite me," Sidon admitted, his face flushing.

"I won't bite you," Link said gently. Sidon nodded and shifted back.

"I'm ashamed at my reaction. I'm sorry," he said slowly, "I was just a little startled."

"It's okay," Link assured him, noting that when he set a hand on Sidon's thigh, the Zora was trembling. Link hummed and rubbed against him, hoping to sooth the Prince. "Want to give it a try? I think you'll like it. If not, just tell me." Sidon focused on him and nodded.

"Yes! I want to try it!" he said, enthusiasm back in his voice. Link chuckled.

"Alright," he said and bent once more, taking hold of the nearest cock. Gingerly, he fit his mouth over the tip, careful that his teeth didn't rub against the head. He glanced up and saw Sidon watching him intently, his breath coming quick. Link made a questioning noise. Sidon paused a moment before answering.

"It's good," he said. Link drew more of the cock into his mouth and fluttered his tongue along the underside, watching Sidon as he did.

"Goddess above," Sidon gasped, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. Link drew back, trailing his tongue along the small ridges of the cock. "Why __don't__ we do this?"

"I assume because of your sharp teeth?" Link asked, glancing up as he let his lips envelope the spear shaped head again. It was dripping more precum. It had a slightly sharp taste but not sharp enough to be off-putting.

"It's worth the risk," Sidon swooned. Link snorted. He had a suspicion that Sidon might be slightly naive when it came to sex acts that the Zora people indulged in. Sidon was young and the heir apparent Prince. It was easy to imagine some things being kept from him. Besides, he couldn't imagine any creature with a tongue, sharp teeth or no, that wouldn't at least experiment.

He reached down and gripped the second cock, working it, matching the rhythm of his mouth. Below him, Sidon was trembling. Link glanced up and was pleased to see the Zora watching him, his eyes unfocused, as he panted. He adored having this powerful creature so enthralled with him and eager for his touch. He switched his attention to the other cock.

"Link," Sidon breathed.

"Hm?"

"Link, you are really good at this," Sidon panted.

"Hm."

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met or will ever meet."

"Hmm."

"You are not only a fierce warrior and a magnificent friend among friends and the best Hylian, you are a skilled lover, your form is perfection, your charms wide ranging. And your body is a source of utmost pleasure."

"Hm!"

"It is a privilege to rut my cock in your mouth!" Sidon ground out, deep sincerity in his voice. Link almost choked, but restrained himself.

"Ahrm."

"Oh!" Sidon gasped and pulled away. Link sat up, surprised. That had been fast. The Prince's cocks were spilling, spurting out onto the floor, where he had carefully aimed. His teeth were bared as he let out a guttural cry. Link crept close again and put his arm around Sidon's back. The Zora opened his eyes and focused blearily on Link as he caught his breath.

"That was incredible," Sidon wheezed. Link grinned, ridiculously pleased with himself.

"Since you liked that so much, I wonder if I could use my mouth on you to get those cocks to come out. Rather than my fingers," Link mused. Sidon peeked up at him, wide-eyed. "No? Not a good idea?" Sidon's cheeks darkened and he glanced away.

"Not at all," he said, his voice slightly high, "it sounds intriguing."

"Intriguing, huh?" Link chuckled. Sidon drew himself up, his cocks still bobbing beneath him. Link eyed them.

"You're still-?" he asked. Sidon nodded, smiling wanly.

"It usually takes at least twice..." he murmured. Link considered this. He crawled over to his bag and rooted around. Sidon peered curiously over his shoulder. Link drew back and turned, holding up a glass stoppered bottle. He crawled over to Sidon and sat beside him, opening the bottle. The familiar scent of desert flowers drifted up from the open bottle. Carefully, Link poured a pool of the oil into his hand. Beside him, Sidon leaned closer.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oil, from Gerudo," Link murmured.

"What's it for?"

"Well," Link took a breath, "if you want to put one of those cocks of yours in me, we're going to need a little lubricant." Sidon considered this.

"You carry sex oil with you, wherever you go?"

"Sidon," Link laughed, caught off guard by the question. The Prince grinned. "It's not just for sex," Link half halfheartedly protested, "it's good for my skin when I'm in dry places." He paused, chuckling again, "but I admit, I've used a lot of it rubbing my cock."

"Oh," Sidon chuckled, looking flustered. Link laughed lightly and reached between his legs, rubbing the small amount of oil into his cock. It stirred in interest. He heard Sidon take a few deep breaths, but kept his eyes on his cock, until he'd spread the oil. Slowly, he turned his head, and his gaze fell once more to the tapered pricks jutting out from between the Prince's legs. He felt Sidon's eyes on him.

"You going to make me want to take one of those cocks?" Link asked, teasingly. Sidon chuckled, turning and slipping his arms around Link, bending down to rub the crest of his head fin against the Hylian's forehead.

"You mean, you don't already want my cocks?" he asked, his voice low. Link laughed lightly but he was already shivering at Sidon's tone. He turned in Sidon's arms, lifting his chin to rub his nose along Sidon's cheek.

"I think I want a little convincing."

"Of course, my hero," Sidon murmured, lowering his head to nuzzle into Link's neck. "How may I convince you?" Link murmured happily as Sidon began to kiss along his neck.

"That's very nice," he sighed.

"Is it?"

"Yeah," Link brought a hand up to Sidon's cheek and drew away. "I don't think I talked much about how Hylians like to be touched." Sidon blinked slowly at him, looking spellbound. He drew Sidon's hand up to his side and continued, "this feels good. My neck too, but you seem to have figured that out." Sidon smiled, light in his eyes. "And here," Link pulled Sidon's hand up to his chest, "I'm sensitive here," he murmured, dragging Sidon's thumb across a nipple. Sidon blinked and leaned in, studying his chest. Link steeled himself for embarrassing mammal questions but Sidon stayed silent. Gingerly he grazed the nub and watched in fascination as it stiffened. He glanced up at Link, a question in his eyes. Link leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Sidon's crest, and closed his eyes. Sidon lifted his chin and kissed Link's cheek.

"Lie back, my hero?" Sidon asked quietly. Link complied, lowering himself to the mattress. He squirmed, enjoying the feel of the soft blankets and furs, watching the firelight play across his skin. His cock lay, half hard, sprawled up on his stomach, flushed slightly. He felt it's pull, calling him to touch it. He ignored it, choosing instead to watch Sidon.

Sidon carefully crawled over him, lowering himself down, to cover most of Link's body, pinning him, without pressing his full weight down on the Hylian. Link felt his heart pick up, a hot flush creeping from his face down to his chest. The feeling he'd had in the lake below the Rito Village, the feeling of vulnerability in the presence of overwhelming power, gripped him. And just as before he felt a rush of excitement at being able to yield to that power without the threat of death. A pulse of heat ran straight to his cock.

"You're beautiful," Sidon breathed across his skin, sending goose flesh up his sides. He shivered. "I'm so happy I get to have sex with you!"

"I'm happy I get to have sex with you, too," Link murmured. Sidon grinned, looking as happy as Link had ever seen him look. He sighed and arched up when Sidon's body brushed against his own. Link peered at the Prince through half closed eyes. "You're beautiful too," he said quietly. Sidon met his gaze, looking surprised and pleased. He paused a moment, as if he were about to speak, then he eased, and bent his head down to nuzzle against Link's chest. Link closed his eyes, and sighed in pleasure, his arms coming up to grasp at Sidon's fins.

Link huffed out a wordless cry of pleasure when Sidon's tongue strummed slowly against his left nipple. His back arched, all on it's own, trying to draw closer to the Prince. His grip tightened on the fins and his head fell back as he panted.

Sidon held him there, writhing beneath him for a time, until Link began to push his hips up, trying to rub himself against Sidon's chest. His cock needed attention and he couldn't reach it. Sidon drew up, blinking several times, as if he were having trouble focusing. He sat up and stared blearily down at Link.

"Are you able to sit up?" Sidon asked. Link panted for a moment, his brain foggy. Wordlessly he sat up, only beginning to wonder what Sidon was up to.

Sidon leaned over and took hold of the oil bottle, pouring a small amount into his hand. Link blinked at him, still blissfully hazy. The Prince curled around him once again and tipped his hand, letting the oil dribble down over Link's cock. Link sucked in a breath, hyper aware of each drop of oil sliding down his prick.

"May I rub your cock?" Sidon asked. Panting, Link nodded.

"Yes," he breathed. Sidon reached down and gently gripped him. Link stretched, enjoying the tug of Sidon's hand around him. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You can grip me a little harder," he sighed, turning so that his cheek pressed against Sidon's smooth skin. Sidon hummed a soft response and tightened his grasp. Link lay back, eyes half lidded as he relished the attention and pleasure Sidon was giving him. Minutes passed and Link felt his breathing grow heavier. He squirmed in Sidon's hold.

"Slow down a little," he panted. He wasn't close yet, but Link knew if Sidon kept up this pace he'd be done.

"As you wish," Sidon purred, "are you ready for something more?" Link leaned back.

"More?" he drawled.

"For instance," Sidon's voice lowered, "you might explain how it is that I can mount you? If you judge we are ready for that, of course." Link smiled. He rolled his hips back, leaning harder against Sidon as he drew his legs up.

"There's not much to explain. You stick one of your cocks up my ass," he said. Sidon peered down at him.

"Truly?"

"Go slow," Link added, "and use the oil."

"Okay," Sidon said nervously. Link could feel the Prince's heart beat pick up. "Are you sure that's all I need to do?" he asked. Link considered this. He turned and considered the cocks. Sidon's cocks were tapered, so it would be easier for him to slide in but they were still pretty big.

"You'll need to stretch me."

"Stretch?"

"Hylians use their fingers," Link mused. Sidon frowned.

"I don't understand," his voice was carefully neutral but Link could hear just an edge of frustration and maybe a little fear in his tone. He moved closer, putting his arms around Sidon's sides.

"It helps if I can get used to something smaller than a cock in my ass. So, if you put a finger in me first, it helps me get used to it."

"Oh," Sidon looked distressed, "But I'm too sharp," he said, unhappily looking down at the short claws arching down over his finger tips. Link hesitated a moment, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. He rolled over and pulled his bag close to the bed, rooting inside. He dug down deep and opened a hidden pocket he'd stitched into the bottom. Slowly the drew out a tapered object. Holding, it close to his chest he moved back to Sidon's side, presenting it to him. The Prince took it, examining the object curiously.

"What is this?" Sidon asked him after a long moment.

"It's something I made. Carved from bone," Link said. Sidon glanced at him, still looking lost. Link added, "it's for putting up my ass."

"Ah," Sidon said tightly. The object was necessarily thin. Link generally didn't have a lot of time to leisurely stretch himself open, but he still enjoyed the stimulation. He gathered a few pillows and lay over them, angling his behind up.

"Give it a try," Link encouraged, glancing behind him. Sidon crawled closer, sitting beside him and opened the oil bottle once more.

"You're sure about this?" Sidon asked. Link laughed.

"I've got my ass in the air for you," he said. Sidon smiled slightly, still looking a little unsure. Link flashed him a grin, adding, "I am sure. And I believe in you!" Sidon barked out a laugh, and sent Link a grateful look.

"If you believe in me, then I cannot fail," he said, his voice warm as he leaned close and grasped Link's hip. There was a slight pause as Sidon presumably fiddled with the oil and the carving and then Link felt a delicious pressure at his pucker. Sidon was using the tip of the carving to trace his entrance.

"That's it," Link breathed and stretched his body out for more. The tip of the carving entered him and Link let out a breath he'd been holding. Above him, Sidon huffed out a wordless sound.

"You okay?" Link asked softly. There was a soft chuckle from the Prince.

"Yes. This is a bit more stimulating than I thought it would be," Sidon breathed.

"Yeah?" Link arched his back and felt the carving slip deeper into him, brushing against the spot that always made him achingly hard.

Sidon worked him, gently prodding and carefully opening him. Link shivered, gripping the pillows under him.

"Does this feel good to you?" Sidon asked softly. Link closed his eyes.

"Yes," he panted.

"Is this how you use this instrument? On yourself?" Sidon asked.

"Yes," Link murmured. He flexed his body, reveling in the gentle to and fro that sent shivers of stimulation between his legs. He could feel himself flushing as the pleasurable little jolts began to build. One after the other.

"I am so glad that you have it then," Sidon said gently. "It makes me happy to know that you can have pleasure even in the darkest desolate lands." Link whined as the carving pressed into his sweet spot. His cock ached, full and hot, dangling below him, dripping onto the coverlet.

"Sidon, I'm ready," Link hissed. He felt the Prince pause, then slowly withdrew the carving. There was another pause and Link almost turned to see what Sidon was doing, but his body was pulsing and he felt dizzy with heated blood rushing through his body. It was easier to stay still.

He didn't wait long. Link huffed out a cry as Sidon's slicked cock squirmed at his entrance. Sidon's hands gripped his sides and the Prince leaned down over him.

"Link, I would like... to... um," Sidon ground out. Link pressed back against the pressure of Sidon's cock, feeling the slightest bit of tip gently breach him. Above him, Sidon shook.

"Come on," Link coaxed him, "I want you." He felt Sidon fold himself down onto Link's back, holding him in place.

"You want me?" Sidon breathed in a soft voice, near Link's ear.

"Yeah I want you," Link panted as the oil slicked cock slid deeper. He groaned and pushed back, letting out a sharp gasp when the cock moved inside him. It pressed in, flexing all the while, opening him as it went, sliding deeper and deeper. Link felt his legs begin to tremble and his entrance burn. He panted as the pain overcame the pleasure for a moment and he dropped his head, gripping the pillows and shaking.

"No further. And slower," he ground out. Above him Sidon stilled. Link slowly came back to himself, still very aware of the girth pulsing inside him. Sidon's weight lay heavier on him and the Prince was making his soft resonate purr. Link shivered, wondering if he'd ever be able to hear that sound without thinking of being speared on Sidon's cock.

"Are you alright?" Sidon asked.

"Yes," Link said through gritted teeth, "but ease back a little."

"As you wish," Sidon breathed above him and withdrew slightly, easing the burn. "Is this better?" he asked.

"Yes," Link sighed, rolling his hips gently, "that's it. That's better." Sidon resumed his gentle thrusting. Link drew in a breath and let his head rest against the pillow below him. Sidon's cock wasn't like anything else he'd ever felt inside him. It was thick and gently ridged, creating a delicious sensation that sent shivers up his spine whenever the ridges slid against his walls and opening. Best of all, the cock moved, pressing and rubbing against every nerve ending inside him. Pleasure hit him, rippling up his spine, and he shivered, arching back and eager. Sidon let out a wordless sound of interest at this move, and Link could feel the cock within him swell.

"Ah," Link huffed as Sidon's cock pressed harder against his walls, sending electric pulses of heat to his cock.

"Link? Good?" Sidon asked breathlessly. Link let out a strangled cry as another powerful jot of pleasure hit him as Sidon's cock flexed and twisted.

"... Holy fuck! Shit that's good! Fuck me with that fucking amazing cock," Link gasped. Sidon laughed, picking up the pace a little.

"You like my cock?" he asked softly. Link groaned, angling his hips up.

"I fucking love your cock."

"Good!" Sidon panted. Link felt his arousal wind tighter and he took a breath, willing himself to relax and not spill over the edge. Behind him, Sidon grunted and shifted, changing his angle slightly. Link huffed at the pause but let out a moan when Sidon's arm circled him and the Prince closed a fist around his leaking cock. Link drew taught and cried out his approval.

The tension between his legs built higher as he hurtled toward the familiar tipping point. He could feel Sidon's delicate panted breaths at his shoulder, even as the Prince's thrusts shook him and his buried cock sparked pleasure each time he moved. Link pushed into Sidon's hand shuddering when the Zora gripped him harder. The sensations blurred into a streak of hot bliss at each motion, forward and back, each repetition building the stimulation, stoking the heat and hardness.

Link arched, his breath quickening and his head falling forward as the crest took him. He keened as the ripples of pleasure hit him and his cock dribbled. Sidon let out a growl and pumped harder. Link's breath caught and he moaned, shuddering as his satisfaction deepened from Sidon's thrusts, sliding more easily into his loose body. The Prince let out a soft cry and Link felt a heated slickness fill him. His mouth dropped open at the sensation and he shivered, curling his body around the pillows under him. Sidon stilled and folded himself down over Link. Together they panted in a heated heap.

Link opened his eyes as his head cleared and wrinkled his nose at the wet sensation at his rear. He was about to make a gentle complaint when Sidon tightened his grip slightly and nuzzled at his neck, letting out a deep purr. Link relented, willing to let Sidon be for the moment.

Slowly, the Prince withdrew, his cocks shrinking away. Link shifted and reached for his bag. He felt dizzy and had to brace himself as he pulled the bag close, steadying his hands. He withdrew a few small cloths he used mostly for cleaning weapons. Gingerly, he wiped away the slick between his legs and offered one of the cloths to Sidon, who had rolled onto his side and was breathing hard with glazed eyes. Link smiled when Sidon focused on him long enough to take the offered cloth.

 _ _I guess when Zora go down they go down hard,__ Link thought, feeling satisfied. Cleaning done, Link returned to the mattress pile and sank down beside the Prince. Silence stretched for a moment as they breathed and lazy contentment seeped into Link.

"Two cocks. Fuck me," he snorted. Sidon blinked.

"Erm. I just..."

"It's an expression," Link murmured.

"Oh," Sidon said cheerfully.

 _ _Damn, we're both just giddy,__ Link thought and rolled closer. Sidon curled around him, putting an arm around Link's back.

"Did... Did you like it?" the Prince asked, his voice slightly anxious, "please tell me." Link closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips.

"It was __fin-tastic.__ "

...

They spent the first hours of the morning making a hearty breakfast and cleaning up. They'd washed the linens in a nearby creek and hung them to dry. Link had found a mop and scrubbed the floor but Sidon only gazed at the stripped mattresses and the spot before the fire, mournfully.

"Sidon, it's clean," Link said forcefully.

"It still smells," Sidon murmured, "this whole cabin smells like sex."

"I don't smell anything."

"Okay," Sidon said shaking his head, "Maybe then the owners of the cabin won't notice."

"I'm sure they won't," Link soothed.

"But, if you heard one of your people complaining about a Zora smell... in a cabin..."

"You do know that I don't know every Hylian, right?"

"I'm sure you know most of them," Sidon assured him. Link rolled his eyes. "If you heard that someone was complaining, you'd tell me right?"

"No."

"Link!"

"Sidon, no Hylian is going to smell what you're smelling."

"But if they did, I'd want to make it right!"

"You said the smell would fade. Well, I doubt anyone will be here for the rest of the season. Winter is setting in, remember?" Link asked. Sidon blinked and a slow smile spread over his face.

"Oh. Right."

Link chuckled and slung his bag over his shoulder, heading to the open door. He stood in the doorway, sun shining on his face as the light filtered down through the pine trees.

"Where to, my hero?" Sidon asked from behind him. Link smiled.

"Think we can make the Domain today?" he asked. He felt a warm fin bump against the back of his head and Sidon's voice came as a low murmur at his ear.

"We can try."


End file.
